


To Value Our Time

by Total_Mal



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alien Biology, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Sexual Situations, Camping, Cohabitation, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Tension, Trauma, their dicks are hard but their hearts are soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 62,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Mal/pseuds/Total_Mal
Summary: After nearly 400 trine, it's clear that the Wanderer and Heretic are used to each other and have made a good life for themselves, but it wasn't always this way...Here's to the start of a long cohabitation with your other half.If you read, PLEASE COMMENT!
Relationships: skekGra/urGoh (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	1. Bound by no boundaries, contained by no countries, tamed by no time.

**Author's Note:**

> The main reason I wrote this fic was because I wanted someone to tell the story of the time when these two finally got curious enough to fuck. But I suck at doing pwp so you get a few chapters of drama. PLEASE COMMENT.
> 
> “Until you value yourself, you won’t value your time. Until you value your time, you will not do anything with it.”  
> \- M. Scott Peck

The first trine of their cohabitation was mostly spent in a tent, wandering the forests and fields of Thra in desperate search of a safe haven from all those loyal to the Castle of the Crystal. It was a slow journey as SkekGra’s head wound required daily tending for months and UrGoh was already not a fast walker. It certainly didn't help that each twinge of pain UrGoh felt at the top of his skull only made him more reluctant than he already was to mess with the bandages every morning and evening. 

Then the Skeksis’ secondary arms were another problem entirely. By the time UrVa had found SkekGra, he was half-starved and almost completely dehydrated; wandering the endless forest in tattered bloodied robes with a massive skull tack sticking out of his head. His head was the biggest concern of course, but his arms had also been broken and twisted, bound in an unnatural knot. Despite their best efforts, the damage was permanent as was the constant ache that lanced through them. 

By now though, they had both more or less gotten used to each other’s habits and basic needs, making adjustments as needed to accommodate traveling together. SkekGra’s constantly huffs and hisses were now as familiar as UrGoh's own sighs and snorts. Everything he owned even smelled a little like the Skeksis after just a few weeks on the road.  
  
In addition to the major change in his daily routine, being together meant no longer being able to travel as the Wanderer saw fit. Now he had to have a conversation with his other half in order to debate the merits of a location, whether or not they had the supplies to manage it, and could they _possibly_ make it there before the seasons changed?

There were many days that he came away entirely fed up with himself. SkekGra’s stubbornness and fickle nature made disagreements frequent and the apologies that followed very slow-coming. UrGoh almost always had to be the one to extend the urdrupe branch and it weighed on him that an entire half of his very being was utterly incapable of being _civil._

At the same time though, he hated being mad at SkekGra. The Skeksis had already suffered enough at the hands of his brethren and any argument between them only weighed down on his wounded heart.

When UrGoh had pushed for unity, the Mystics had just looked at him sadly, as if the Wanderer was just a silly childling with dreams that far surpassed their talent.  
  
The Skeksis on the other hand had _punished_ the Conqueror as if he had committed a crime.

 ** _“It was a crime, in a way,”_ **SkekGra had explained one night when they were eating dinner, their cooking fire barely cutting a slit in the darkness of the quiet thicket. ** _"What we want will destroy us as we are and remake us into a new being; not Skeksis or Mystic. Flesh made light.”_ **The Conqueror stared into the fire, talons clacking against the wooden bowl in his lap. _**“They see it as dying, but I see it as something wonderful.”**_

UrGoh wasn't sure if _wonderful_ was the right word to describe how he viewed their reformation, but spending time with his other half made him all the more acutely aware of the ways in which he was a splintered shard of a being. It was almost painful to live with a constant reminder of wounds that were soul-deep...But then SkekGra would wander off (whether in a post-argument huff or to go and fetch water from the river), and his absence was felt even stronger than it was during the hundreds of trine they were separated.

It got to the point where sometimes the Wanderer felt a strong urge to just _touch_ SkekGra, as if they could meld themselves back together by holding hands or pressing themselves hip to hip by the fire. Of course that's not how flesh worked, but it did bring some minor comfort, especially when he could feel their breathing sync.

For a moment in time, they were one being, completely in-balance with itself.

But then SkekGra would fidget or twitch as he was want to do and the illusion was fractured, just as they were. Sometimes he wished the Skeksis could find it within himself to just stay still and silent for once and let him pretend...

It was near the second trine of their journey when they came to the edge of the sparse grassland lining the Endless Forest, where rocky cliffsides were the only wall separately the lush fields and the Crystal Desert. Massive rocks overlooked a seemingly endless sea of sand and crystal deposits peppered over the dunes, sparkling brightly in the dim late afternoon sunlight.

Instantly SkekGra flinched and took a step back from the cliffs, shifting the weight of his travel pack. "This is Dousan territory," he said in a low voice, tilting his beak slightly in UrGoh's direction. "If any part of Thra is cursed, it's this infernal wasteland of death."

Raising an eyebrow at the Conqueror, UrGoh turned to look over the edge of the rocky formations and hummed, rubbing his chin with the end of his staff.. "The Mystic Valley...is not far...from here..." he murmured, pointing with his opposite hand in the direction of the mountains. "The Skeksis...don't dare...come near the desert...so perhaps...it is...the best place...for us...to hide?"

He'd barely finished his sentence when SkekGra hissed in open displeasure, glaring down at the sand as if it had personally offended him. However, his eyes were darting around in that way that UrGoh had long ago recognized as a sign that the Skeksis was mulling it over. They couldn't wander forever if they wanted to do the work needed to save Thra and themselves. It would make logical sense to set up a more permanent residence in a location that the Skeksis believed was cursed or haunted (and would thus _avoid_ ). Besides, if the desert _was_ truly cursed, it had yet to harm the Dousan Gelfling or the Mystics living in their valley so UrGoh would take his chances.

UrGoh exhaled and set his pack down on a large rock, leaning his staff down on the woven bag. "We should...sleep on it." He suggested, removing the small bundle of tubers he had collected from the forest and pulling out his chopping knife. "Decisions are best...made...with proper rest...and food..." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw SkekGra's shoulders slowly relax, but the Skeksis' beak was still tipped to the horizon, clearly scanning the sands for any sign of danger.

Rolling his eyes, UrGoh reached out with a free hand, gently tugging at the Conqueror's sleeves until SkekGra finally pulled away from the cliffside and help set up camp, collecting brush and wood for a small fire.

They were both silent as they worked, the nightly routine playing out the same as it did most evenings: UrGoh doing most of the cooking while SkekGra set up their bedrolls, tent, and tarp. It was only once they were huddled by the fire with their bowls (eating some admittedly bland soup and collected nuts and seeds) that SkekGra took a breath and cleared his throat. UrGoh didn't say anything, but tilted his head slightly upward to indicate he was listening as he ate, letting his tail swish idly next to him as he waited patiently for the Skeksis to find his words.

The Conqueror paused, his rust-colored eyes flickering between the sky and the desert which were both beginning to turn dark as the Brothers slipped down low and the sisters came up one by one to take their place. “Would it be possible for us to take refuge with the Mystics?” he asked softly, rolling a small nut between two talons. “You used to live with them. Surely they’d accept one of their own back.”

Grunting, UrGoh lowered the soup bowl to his lap and licked his lips clean of broth. The thought had crossed his mind of course, but he'd had to shoot down the idea almost as soon as it came. “Temporarily…perhaps…but I would not…want to…endanger them…further…by staying…”

Despite how far they had run, the Skeksis _knew_ SkekGra’s scent and would be able to easily track them by it should they choose to pursue them past the Endless Forest. The Emperor had not yet called upon the great Hunter, SkekMal, to trail them, but the last thing UrGoh wanted was to create a direct path to his brethren. Even if the Skeksis couldn’t harm their counterparts, they might imprison them in the confines of that wretched castle and UrGoh refused be responsible for that.

Huffing through his fangs, SkekGra muttered, “Don’t spare my feelings." He popped the nut into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue to catch the shell between two jagged teeth. “You can just say they wouldn’t accept a Skeksis among them.”  
  
UrGoh frowned, watching as SkekGra cracked open the nut with a quick chomp and tossed the shell over his shoulder, a slightly dark look in his eye. “Master UrSu…wouldn’t take…issue…with…your presence,” he said, turning to see the suns disappear entirely from the sky, leaving only deep blues and purples to coat the sparse desert clouds. The others might not be as welcoming, but Master UrSu was kind and wise. He had always been the most sympathetic to him when he described his vision and his need to be made whole.  
  
 _ **"We're all broken, Wanderer, but it is not our place to force the hands of destiny. I urge you to find patience."**_ UrSu placed his palms on top of UrGoh's in a placating gesture that normally worked, but not this day. The Master of the Mystics frowned in silence as UrGoh pulled away and turned to grab his pack from the table.  
  
 _"We can't...wait...until the next...con...junction...to act...It might...be too...late...by then..."_ UrGoh shouldered the bag and looked for his staff, only to see UrSu holding it in his second set of hands.   
  
UrSu gave a sad smile, running his fingers over the worn wood affectionately and tracing the carvings done by the Scribe's careful hand. _"_ ** _E_ _ven so, the Skeksis will not listen. They only stay their blades out of self-preservation, nothing more."_**  
  
The Master wasn't wrong, but he wasn't correct either. There were signs of change. A shift in the winds. _"Water...softens even...the hardest of...stone...given enough...time..."_  
  
Pausing, UrSu inhaled and tipped the staff to stand upright. **_"And has it been enough time?"_**  
  
 _"I...think so..."_ UrGoh said, his voice quiet but firm. He didn't do anything without reason even though to anyone on the outside, he was an aimless being without a cause or charge.  
  
Perhaps once, but no longer. _  
  
 **"Hmmm...I see that there is no sense in attempting to tether you here. Your heart has always been a stubborn untameable thing, Wanderer."**_ UrSu offered UrGoh the staff, pulling him into a loving hug when the other Mystic took it from his grasp. UrGoh sighed and leaned into it, closing his eyes as UrSu brushed over his hair and murmured, ****_**"Go then and seek your other half."  
** **  
**_UrGoh nodded, his heart feeling heavy in his chest as he embraced the Master, wondering (not for the first time and _certainly_ not the last) if they would ever meet again. _ **  
  
"Home will always be here for you,"**_  
  
UrGoh was pulled from his memory by the painful sensation of something sharp twisting in the back his throat, cutting off his airflow. He turned to see SkekGra hacking, beating on his chest with one hand and clawing at his throat with another. Wincing, UrGoh gently patted the Skeksis' back until the Conqueror spat a shell fragment into the dirt, a line of spittle trailing down his long fangs. "Try not to...choke," he told SkekGra as he took a few deep breaths himself, watching as his other half wiped his mouth on the back of his wrist.   
  
"I didn't do it on purpose!" SkekGra snarled, rubbing at his throat and then his dark eyes which were wet from pain. UrGoh just shrugged and gave a few tender swallows himself, easing the slight burn that now lingered in his esophagus from the husk.

"Anyway, you looked like you were about to fall asleep into your bowl. Getting too old to stay up past moonrise, Mystic?"  
  
Snorting softly, UrGoh tipped his soup bowl back to finish off the remainder of his broth. "I was thinking...about Master UrSu..." He hadn't realized how much he had missed the others. Occasionally in his travels he came across UrVa or UrSan...even UrLii...but he hadn't returned to the Valley of the Mystics since he set out on his quest to find SkekGra.  
  
That had been nearly 50 trine ago.  
  
He wondered how everyone was doing and if they thought about him? UrSol had promised to sing for him every night and UrZah had given him some meditation beads before he left, telling him that he was in their hearts as long as they remained in his possession. _" **I expect them back one day, UrGoh,"**_ the Ritual Guardian warned with a playful tone, tucking the beads into UrGoh's pockets and patting the fabric to smooth out the wrinkles.   
  
UrGoh returned the smile and teased, _"Will I...no longer be in...your thoughts when I...return?"_  
  
UrZah laughed, reaching up to straighten UrGoh's hat. **_"What need will we have for our thoughts?"_** He gave one last lingering touch to UrGoh's mane and looked him in the eye. ** _"You'll be home."  
_** _  
_"Do you miss them?" SkekGra asked, mouth half-full of food as he scraped the last bits of tuber from the inside of his bowl and ran his absurd tongue over the rim. "I was always glad to be away from the castle. Felt like I was in a cage every time they summoned me back."  
  
UrGoh shook his head as he thought of how his home had looked when he saw it last. "The Valley...was never...a prison...but...I needed to be...among...Thra's...creatures..." One thing he had never liked was how the other Mystics insisted on isolating themselves. Master UrSu said it was for the good of Thra's inhabitants to not interfere and to keep their distance. Them interfering with this world's natives was what had caused the Great Division and trapped them here in the first place.  
  
The Skeksis were bad enough for Thra and the Mystics should do everything in their power to not add onto that burden.   
  
"It's a nice place," SkekGra agreed as he set his bowl and spoon down and leaned back. "Haunted desert aside, Thra really is something to behold." The Skeksis smiled, tipping his beak up to look at the stars that were beginning to peek out now that the sky was dark and illuminated only by the gentle glow of the sisters. He gave a short hum and added, "I wonder...when we become one, will we want to leave?"   
  
Wincing, UrGoh put his own bowl down and rested his two front hands on his knees. Sometimes the questions SkekGra asked were inane and pointless...other times they somehow managed to cut him right to the core. "There are...many other...places to...explore. Hundreds...of thousands...of worlds..." The stars above them were proof of the eternal stretch of the universe. UrSkeks were long lived, but not immortal and there was only so much they could see with the time they had left. They had already wasted so much of it being stranded here in two pieces and UrGoh didn't want to let another second go by without purpose.   
  
SkekGra gave another thoughtful hum, still looking skyward. "I guess that's true. But after staying here for so long it's begun to feel like our home."  
  
"It's _not._.."  
  
"I know," SkekGra said, waving UrGoh off with one hand. "It's not our home _world_ , but I feel like when we leave, a sliver of us will remain behind. An even smaller piece than you or me." He reached over, plucking up the broken shell he'd coughed up onto the ground. He turned it over between two talons and let it drop into the center of his opposite palm. "Something we won't ever get back."  
  
UrGoh pursed his lips and reached out, touching over SkekGra's wrist, fingerpads tracing the pulse just underneath the Conqueror's skin. "Nothing is...without... _sacrifice_..." he said as SkekGra turned his hand over, letting them lay palm to palm, the shell caught between them. It had felt so large and sharp in his throat, but the little shard was really quite small and dull, easily encompassed by their shared grip. "We will have...many memories...good and bad...Nostalgia doesn't...distinguish between...any of it..."  
  
The Skeksis grunted, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with the statement. It was hard for both of them to not think in strict binary, black and white terms. Reality was shades of grey, but here they were, two parts of the same person pulled into their most extreme traits: black and white all on their own.  
  
The conversation died there, whether through exhaustion, disinterest, or a mix of both. They cleaned up and disposed of their meal scraps and settled inside the tent to sleep.  
  
At the beginning of their travels, the bedrolls were separated, but over time, they drew closer and closer. SkekGra claimed it was for warmth and maybe that played a part in it, but UrGoh knew the Skeksis was drawn to him by the same thread that pulled them together in the first place. Eventually their beds were combined and they shared the space, often waking wrapped up in a tangle of breath and limbs.  
  
SkekGra once said that was how the Skeksis used to sleep in the early days of their existence. Before he took on the role of Warlord, SkekGra's favorite sleeping partners were the Mariner for her large soft mane and equally plush form, and the Hunter. Apparently SkekMal was a kicker, but his sleepy purrs were soothing and he burned nice and hot in the cold castle.   
  
The Mystics also used to pile up before making the valley their home, but even with proper infrastructure built, everyone moved around a lot. No one 'owned' their home and it was frequent that a Mystic would sleep in a new bed with a new partner every other night or so (though there were exceptions). UrUtt and UrAmaj were very fond of each other and while they never rejected anyone from the bed they shared, they spent more nights together than not.   
  
When UrGoh told him as such, SkekGra immediately asked him if he was in a relationship with any of the other Mystics. UrGoh had just shrugged and said of course he had strong personal ties to the rest of his kind. They were all his family and friends after all.  
  
 ** _"Not like that! I meant were you fucking any of them?"_ **the Conqueror had snarled in frustration as UrGoh continued to calmly smoke from his pipe. **_"I don't need to know the nasty details, but if we were humping like horny fizzgig in the castle then you Mystics were definitely going at each other."_**  
  
 _"Did you have...anyone?"_ UrGoh had asked, turning the question back on him without a pause. SkekGra sputtered and let out all sorts of annoyed growls, but eventually answered that _yes, of course he, the **Mighty Conqueror of Thra** , often got his dick wet and how **dare** UrGoh assume otherwise_.   
  
The conversation went quiet for a few minutes before SkekGra cleared his throat and admitted that it had been a few hundred trine or longer since he'd last shared a bed _intimately_ with anyone. He'd participated in the orgies when he was still in the castle, but out in the field he didn't much fancy the General or Spy Master (though they weren't without their merits) and he wasn't interested in taking Gelfling (no matter how _eager_ some of them were to serve the Warlord) into his tent.   
  
**_"The last time was with SkekSa, before she left on her giant hulking beast."_ ** SkekGra sighed wistfully, rubbing his chin with his claws. _" **Always got along good with the Mariner. Maybe it was because she was like me, needing to be away from court and the castle. We just wanted to just exist in Thra and do as we please."**_  
  
UrGoh blew out a plume of smoke. _"Was it...good?"_  
  
 _ **"What, the sex? Of course it was!"**_ SkekGra cackled with a twinkle in his eye, his tail wiggling behind him. **_"SkekSa fucks like the sea: calm and gentle one moment and then a raging storm in the next. You never know what to expect, but you have to just hang on to the mast and hope you don't fall overboard."_**  
  
UrGoh hummed, blowing out a few smoke rings. **_"_** _Now I wish...I had...taken up...UrSan's...offer..."_ _  
  
 **"Well, why didn't you?"**_ SkekGra asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
 _"She wanted me...to get in the river...and it was... **cold**..."  
_

That had been the extent of the discussion on their more _intimate_ relationships, but it certainly wasn't the last time sex had turned up during their travels together. There were many mornings where UrGoh woke, insanely aroused, and left alone with an empty bedroll. The heated sensations would eventually pass, but more often than not, he just gave in and finished himself off.  
  
When SkekGra eventually returned, they both exchanged knowing glances but never words. 

It wasn't exactly easy to keep a semblance of privacy or discretion with a being who shared all of your physical pleasures and pains. He knew SkekGra could feel when he was touching himself and part of him wondered if that hurt or helped their situation. They shouldn't be shy or embarrassed by it, but neither of them ever made a move to voice it.  
  
Somehow the idea of talking about what they felt through their connection was the one taboo between them.

When they were separated, this wasn't as much of a problem. Sure there were plenty of times where he woke up satisfied and sore in the best of ways when he had done little more than spend the night reading and smoking. In the back of his mind, he'd know the reason why he woke up in such a pleasant mood, but he didn't dig too deep into those thoughts. He and his other half felt every moment of their own pleasure, whether it was by his own hand or someone else's, but the distance made it easier to push to the side. A thought for another day.

Now every time he touched himself, he knew SkekGra was not only aware of just what he was doing, but _how_ he was doing it. 

Sometimes he'd feel a sharp pinch to his tail when he was fingering himself, a warning from SkekGra that he was being too rough, which was more often than not (UrGoh suspected that the Skeksis wasn't used to the sensation). Those touches always made him nearly jump out of his skin in surprise, but it never made his erection flag.  
  
On occasion...it only made it _worse.  
_

Despite all the tiptoeing around sex, it wasn't hard for them to otherwise be in each other's physical space...or it at least wasn't difficult _now_. Regular hand-holding and interlacing tails had slowly become part of their routine and it felt like a small victory every time SkekGra was the initiator of said contact.  
  
After his punishment, SkekGra had been so hurt and damaged in ways that UrGoh could only guess at despite their connection. UrVa had told him it had been a struggle just to get the Skeksis to drink from his canister, let alone allow him clean his wounds. 

_**"He won't talk about what they did. I only have what I can see to guide me, just as you have only what you felt,"**_ UrVa had explained to him the first night they shared camp, UrGoh idly braiding his long straw-colored hair next to him. SkekGra was curled into a ball, buried in a pile of blankets woven by UrUtt and barely visible under the fabric save for the tip of his twitching tail. _**"But I suspect that the scars run deeper than the surface."** _ The Archer sighed and offered a hand to UrGoh. _**"I wish I could do more for you, my friend."**_

UrGoh continued braiding but spared one of his free hands to lace their fingers and squeeze UrVa's palm in turn. _"You've done...a lot...already..."_ He smiled softly at the other Mystic as he tied off the braid and swept it to the side of UrVa's face. _"You saved us...Archer..."_  
  
Smiling back, UrVa let their intwined hands drop to the top of his knee, smoothing his thumb over UrGoh's knuckles. **_"I played but a small part. I'm afraid you have to do the heavy-lifting, Wanderer."_**

They hadn't stayed with UrVa for long, only until SkekGra was healed enough to travel. But even when it was just the two of them, the Skeksis flinched at any brush to his tail or his back. He especially was averse to not having something solid behind him as if he was going to be jumped by an assailant at any moment. UrGoh didn't poke at those wounds though and instead simply adjusted his own habits to give the Skeksis space. Slowly over time, SkekGra lowered his guard and began to interact more, touch more, be at peace with sharing their life.

It was hard to believe that less than two trine ago, SkekGra would snarl if UrGoh so much as tapped his shoulder to ask him if he could go and forage for breakfast. The change was slow, but worth the work, much like the time he'd watched UrNol tend to a delicate flower that only bloomed with immense love and care.  
  
The result was a thing of beauty,  
  
-or dare he say, it was _wonderful?_  
  
The suns rose as the moons dipped behind the trees, giving way to the morning. UrGoh enjoyed taking his time getting out of bed, but SkekGra _always_ had to be up and doing something as soon as any hint of sunlight broke through the tent flaps. UrGoh didn't even open his eyes as SkekGra pulled away from him and tucked the blankets over the Mystic's shoulders. SkekGra slowly stood, adjusting his clothes before lifting the flap and ducking out of the tent.

Rolling into the warm spot that SkekGra abandoned, UrGoh let out a soft contented sigh and nuzzled into the bedroll. He could hear the slightly muffled sounds of SkekGra puttering around the camp, getting the fire going again for breakfast, collecting water, and breaking off new twigs and branches from their collection of wood in preparation for cooking.   
  
Some mornings SkekGra would sing to himself while he worked, off-key and often mixing the common tongue with the Skeksis' own alien language. It always stopped as soon as UrGoh left the tent which was sad because while the Skeksis didn't have much of a voice (or a sense of tune), it was clear he _liked_ doing it. UrGoh suspected that such a hobby wasn't particularly celebrated among the other Skeksis which was why SkekGra preferred to sing in private.  
  
From the little that SkekGra had told him, the Skeksis didn't prize any ability that wasn't born from innate skill. You were either good at something or you weren't and you shouldn't bother trying. SkekGra's talents were in battle, war, and conquest so why should he focus on something as useless to his role as _singing?_   
  
Alas, this wasn't a morning that the Conqueror sang so UrGoh allowed himself drift off into that comfortable plane between sleep and wakefulness. UrSol used to say that was his favorite part of the morning, especially when he was still wrapped up in a bed partner. _**"The mind is free of obligation and need. You get to just** be **,"**_ the Chanter mused as he helped UrUtt restring his looms _. **"I imagine it's like how dreaming is."**_  
  
Dreaming did sound nice and if this was the closest they ever got to it, UrGoh could be content with that. Perhaps sometime he could convince SkekGra to forgo the morning chores and stay in bed, but clearly that was a challenge for another day. Instead, UrGoh rolled over and slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yawned. He didn't bother untangling himself from the blankets as he poked his head out of the tent flap, tiredly watching SkekGra hang their water pot over the newly invigorated campfire. SkekGra glanced up and rolled his eyes as he finished stabilizing the heavy metal. " _Finally_ you're up. Go and see if there's anything along the edge of the forest. I doubt we'll be able to forage for much in this sand pit."  
  
"We should...ask the Dousan...what are...the best...plants...to eat..." UrGoh said as he slowly got ready, putting on his hat and combing his hair out with his favorite pick.  
  
"I don't want to go to the Gelfling for help," SkekGra muttered, rummaging through their bags for the water canisters. He sniffed the inside of the first one and winced. "This needs to be washed..."  
  
"We are...already asking...for...their help...to heal...the Crystal..." UrGoh reminded as he stepped out of the tent, adjusting his sleeves and picking up his staff. "What is...one more...favor?"  
  
He heard SkekGra huff in response, but the Skeksis didn't fight it which meant SkekGra didn't have a good enough argument against him. SkekGra's stubbornness was irritating, but he at least didn't continue fights for the sake of it. He just refused to admit defeat and that UrGoh could _easily_ ignore. He was fine with not declaring a winner if no one ended up losing either.  
  
UrGoh shuffled over to the Conqueror and smiled. "I'll try...to be back...soon. Don't wait...up for me..." He touched SkekGra's shoulder and gave a squeeze. " _Eat._.."  
  
"Stop talking and get a move on or you'll be here until the Brothers are gone." SkekGra brushed UrGoh's hand off and gave him a filled canister, still warm from the boiling pot. "If you find a river, wash this one out." He handed him the empty second container which UrGoh tucked into the bag he had slung over his upper arms. "Get as much as you can. Who knows when we'll be able to find berries and nuts again."  
  
Nodding, UrGoh adjusted the bags on his back and made his way to the forest, idly letting his tail sweep behind him as he walked.   
  
A few hours later, his bags were filled with a combination of various berries, fruits, nuts, and tubers. He'd even stumbled across a dead nebrie (poor thing had gotten stepped on by a Land Strider), which he planned to bring back for SkekGra. The Skeksis didn't mind forgoing meat in most meals, but every now and then it was a nice change of pace. At least this carcass didn't come at the cost of a life ended by their hands.   
  
Once he got to the river, he washed out the dirty canister slowly, staring out at the trees that only grew more and more sparse as they spread toward the cliffs. Making a home in the desert would be difficult due to the limited resources, but the more he thought about it, the more it just made sense. They wouldn't have the support system of the Dousan or the Mystics, but they would make due with it just being the two of them.  
  
Being experienced travelers meant that neither of them were very particular about comfort or food. They were both used to taking what they could get, when they could get it, and making the most of the situation.  
  
As he walked back to the campsite with his collection of goods, UrGoh caught sight of what looked like a small cave nestled between a pair of trees. He peered in curiously, glancing around for any sign of a hostile animal near the entrance. It was unusually warm and damp inside, but he couldn't see any leavings or scraps from predators, only dead crawlies.  
  
Inhaling, he opened his mouth and let out a low chord, pausing only to listen for the sound to return to him.  
  
The song echoed for a long time which suggested a tunnel of sorts, but the lack of footprints or any other signs of wear meant that if this cave was a pathway, it had gone unused for some time.   
  
Curiosity led him further in, though he did remove a small crystal lantern from his pack before he had taken more than a few steps. UrGoh gently shook the lantern to wake up the glow-moths inside until they buzzed pleasantly against his palm, illuminating the tunnel in front of him. Unsurprisingly, the cave's interior was as barren as its entrance, but he found himself only all the more puzzled.   
  
The further in he traveled, the more the incline dipped (and the temperature subsequently rose), but after an hour or so he began to notice a strange breeze emitting from even _further_ inside. He tipped his head up, inhaling deeply as it swept past him, gently tousling his hair and clothes.  
  
Furrowing his brow in confusion, he licked his lips.  
  
Was that... _sulfur?_  
  
Now even more curious, UrGoh quickened his pace, his eyes narrowing as a strange dim light came into view. He couldn't quite tell if he was glimpsing the beginnings of a new adjacent tunnel or if this was the exit leading back to the surface, but he was determined to find the answer regardless.  
  
The light grew until he reached the edge of the rock-face, stepping onto a short overhang that sat above a massive pit. He leaned over and gasped, his eyes going wide as he took in the dancing firelight emitting from a series of tunnels that all branched out like an Arathim's nest. He hadn't walked that far had he? These sorts of tunnels weren't normally seen outside of the Grottan caverns...but based on how long he'd been walking (and the direction the tunnel had taken him), he had to be somewhere underneath the Crystal Desert.  
  
Staring down at the web of tunnels, UrGoh rubbed his chin with the edge of his staff. There was no way he could get down to any of those passages below without help or at the very least, proper climbing ropes. There was however a small steep path going along the ledge that rounded over the network that might take him somewhere interesting, though it looked to be heading up rather than down further into the cave system.  
  
A sharp pinch brought him out of his thoughts and he winced, rubbing the back of his neck where SkekGra had nipped him with his talons. That was one of their check in signals, something they had developed early on to keep in contact over distances. He really must have been gone a _long_ time for SkekGra to check on him and UrGoh couldn't even remember taking a rest the entire time he'd been traversing the cavern.  
  
Lowering his lantern, he sighed as he stared wistfully at the pathway. Right, he had to think of his traveling companion. No longer was he free to wander Thra as he wished and at his own pace. As interesting and mysterious as this cave was, he had a goal and a mission with SkekGra.  
  
Anything else was secondary to that.  
  
Giving his shoulder two sharp pinches (a response to let SkekGra know he was returning), UrGoh shifted around to head back the way he came. However he was barely a few paces away from the ledge when he heard the distant echo of footsteps. Stiffening, UrGoh quickly covered his lantern with his clothes and backed into a corner of the cave, hiding in the shadows. Not all the creatures of Thra were friendly and there were just as many predators as there were peaceful inhabitants. Caves in particular were known for hiding all sorts of dangers and there was no telling what animal was approaching.  
  
Keeping still, he listened to the creature's stride, his eyes blindly staring into the black tunnel. Had he really walked so far that there was no more sunlight visible from that end? He hadn't thought he had gone so deep, but clearly he'd explored much further than he'd initially intended to. Which meant if the creature was hostile, he wouldn't have any room to escape. Mystics were slow by nature and not known for stealth, but sneaking by would be his only option...  
  
He tilted his head back to the pathway around the ledge, chewing his tongue as the footsteps grew louder.  
  
Or...perhaps not?


	2. Within us a painful landscape, an eternal sunset of what we are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There are two kinds of guilt: the kind that drowns you until you’re useless, and the kind that fires your soul to purpose.”  
> ― Sabaa Tahir

If there was a way to live life without any regrets, SkekGra would have liked to have learned how many trine ago. 

There was no erasing the things he had done or taking back the many terrible things he'd said. He wasn't sure if his sins extended further back than the Great Division, but if he was half of GraGoh then he couldn't imagine them a saint. UrGoh of course was always quick to remind him that no being was perfect and that mistakes and poor judgement were common.  
**_  
"You thought...what you were doing...was right. That's why...you allowed...yourself...to take pleasure in...cruelty,"_** the Mystic had told him after he'd laid bare all of his sins one night on the road. Though it wasn't as if UrGoh had been completely blind to him and his choices for their entire existence. The Mystic had seen more than just glimpses of his deeds, the places he'd been, the _people_ he'd skewered on the end of his blades. **_"You were wrong then...but you didn't...know it. Didn't care...to know."_ **

_"People make mistakes. What I did **shouldn't** ever be forgiven," _SkekGra muttered, leaning forward on the rock he'd made his chair for the evening, sweeping his tail back and forth on the grass next to him. _"Anyone who forgives a warlord is a_ **_fool_ ** _."_

UrGoh raised an eyebrow and gave a soft sigh, leaning his head into SkekGra's shoulder. After a few breaths, he said, **_"UrGoh the Fool...doesn't have quite...the same ring to it...as...Wanderer..."_ **

There were worse days where he was overwhelmed both by immeasurable guilt and the path that was laid out before them. They had already wasted so much time and the next Conjunction was less than 500 trine away. To most beings, that was several eternities, but to them, it might as well be just around the bend. Everything they had to do required so much strife and _preparation_...  
  
But the worst of all the countless doubts that swam in his brain was the idea that they could put in so much work and still ultimately _fail._

This entire plan depended so much on the Gelfling playing their part and SkekGra had always hated relying on others, especially those he got personally attached to. They almost always inevitably disappointed him and then he'd have to discard a small part of himself to keep the hurt at bay. UrGoh always said that whenever he felt the doubt creeping in to remember that their vision wasn't a lie and that the Gelfling were smarter and stronger than he'd ever given them credit for. What they had to do was hand them the keys they needed to break free of Skeksis shackles. The first step in the process was fighting to dismantle hundreds of trine worth of propaganda and legacy; not an easy task.

Gah! Thra should have given this job to the _Satirist_. SkekLi was always good at spinning tales and turning horror into comedy, making people actually _think_ while they were sitting there, practically pissing themselves from laughing so hard. SkekGra was a fighter, not a silvertongue and UrGoh could barely speak more than 20 words a minute.  
  
Who in all the lands would listen to _anything_ either of them had to say?

SkekGra stared out at the desert, watching as the sands swirled in the harsh wind that cut across the valley. The gusts of air bashed against the cliffside, tousling the sparse grass beneath his claws as he ate his lunch. UrGoh had been gone for longer than expected, but he had long since gotten used to the Mystic's lackadaisical sense of time and deadlines. He also didn't sense any pain or panic through their connection so he didn't bother checking in.  
  
Most likely the Mystic had gone and gotten distracted by some pretty stones. UrGoh often looked for things to collect: some to serve as raw material for small projects he worked on in his free time, others as gifts for loved ones. 

_"You said you might not even go back to that stupid Valley!"_ SkekGra snarled as he watched UrGoh painstakingly press some flowers into a book. _"You could end up hauling this_ **_junk_ ** _around for the rest of our lives."_

UrGoh nodded, not looking up from his work as he smoothed his hands over the pages. ** _"Very...true...but I would...like to be...prepared...in case...we do...meet...again..."_** He smiled softly as he closed the book and added, **_"Besides...even if...I never see...them...this makes me...miss them...less..."_**

SkekGra huffed and put down his bowl of cooked grains, wandering over to the bag whose sole purpose was carrying UrGoh's many trinkets collected across decades worth of travel. Some were rare items, found in Thra's most desolate and hardened lands, but others were just simple items that one could find in markets by the dozen. Plenty of pebbles, bone fragments, carved wood, some fabric from trading with Gelfling and Podling settlements. Most of it was _garbage_ , but the Mystic insisted on taking it with them as they went despite how useless and heavy it was.

His eyes caught sight of the book that UrGoh used for his pressings and he plucked it out of the pile, brushing his talons over the cover. The Mystics didn't use books like the Skeksis to record their histories. UrGoh had explained that the Scribe carved their stories into staffs and sticks. Apparently making paper out in the desert just wasn't feasible so he could be certain that this particular book hadn't come from the Valley. UrGoh must have bought or had it gifted to him at some point in his travels.

Flipping the cover open, he frowned, noting that the language inside was neither Skeksis glyphs nor Gelfling pictographs. Instead he was greeted with a series of geometric shapes, twisting and turning to create an utterly foreign symbology. His brow furrowed as he turned page after page of circles, triangles, and spirals ( _so many spirals!_ ) Was this mess even considered writing or was it some other weird Mystic tradition? He'd have to ask UrGoh for the meaning of it all when he returned from foraging otherwise this was absolutely going to drive him _bonkers._

A few more page flips revealed the pressings he was searching for. The flowers had long since died, but thanks to UrGoh's careful handling, they maintained their delicate silhouettes and coloration without too much damage. Most of the plants SkekGra had seen before, but there were some that were completely foreign and only allowed him to glimpse at a journey that only half of him had gotten to experience. It was almost like a perfect little archive of Thra's diversity as UrGoh had seen through his travels. 

He plucked one flower out in particular, being careful with the delicate petals as he let it rest in his palm where the pressing sat lighter than a feather. It was rather ugly, a dull grey in coloration with an uneven amount of petals and brittle spines along the edges of its leaves. At some point, UrGoh had stopped, seen this hideous little thing, and thought it precious enough to not only pluck but to _preserve_ it in the only book he had ever owned.  
  
SkekGra clicked his tongue and placed it back between the pages, closing the journal over it before the wind could carry the flower off. It wasn't a pretty thing, but it was important enough to have been saved. Maybe it had some grand meaning that he was just ignorant to, like many things in this life.

Truthfully, there were many things he still didn't know about UrGoh. Sure, the Mystic was open to conversation, but he often spoke in half-riddles (most of which weren't even serious and made _no sense_ ) and it was tedious just listening to him speak at times. Through their separation, he occasionally caught visions of the world through UrGoh's eyes, but it was always when the Mystic was alone. He'd seen expansive vistas, dense humid forests, and snowy fields through UrGoh and had felt the foreign terrain underneath those massive Mystic feet. Those moments had always left him...strangely at _peace?_

Of course whenever SkekGra pointed out UrGoh's lack of conversational skills, the Mystic would retort that he just liked to listen to him speak. In their two trine of travel, SkekGra had exposed far more of himself to the Mystic than the other way around. Despite this, UrGoh never kept secrets. If SkekGra asked him a question, he always answered unabashedly, never attempting to obscure the truth with clever wordplay or a silver tongue. 

Maybe he just wasn't asking enough questions? Or even the right ones?

Groaning, SkekGra slipped the book back into the woven bag. Great, now he was bored _and_ frustrated. 

He wished he had some of his own things, but when he was cast out, the Skeksis left him with nothing but the tattered robes on his back. There was no doubt in his mind that everything he owned in the castle was either claimed by members of the court as a prize or melted down into raw material. What they had now all belonged to UrGoh.

 **_"They're not...my things...they're...our things,"_ ** UrGoh had told him one morning as they packed up camp, the Mystic neatly folding the thick blankets and stacking them on top of one another. **_"We share...all of...this..."_ **

SkekGra snorted and picked at his teeth with a claw as he yanked down the tarp and tent with a swift tug of his opposite hand. _"They're yours. I just use them,"_ he corrected, watching as the fabric drifted to the ground in a heap at his feet. 

Shrugging lazily, UrGoh rolled the folded blankets up and tied them to the tops of their largest travel bags before moving to dismantle the firepit. **_"Even in...the Valley...most...possessions...were...communal..."_ **He doused the dying embers and began to remove the rocks, kicking soil on top of the charred shards of wood that remained. **_"If I needed...something...all I had...to do...was ask..."_ **

_"And they'd just_ **_give_ ** _it to you?"_ SkekGra cackled as he wrapped up the tarp. _"What if you never gave it back to them? Or if they needed it at the same time?" He paused and then pointed at the Mystic. "When you broke it, **then** what did you do?" _

**_"We'd...work it out..."_ ** UrGoh explained in a calm tone as he moved back over to their packs. **_"It was never...an...issue..."_ **

_"But what if it_ **_was?_ ** _"_

Sighing, UrGoh paused his work and turned to look at SkekGra. **_"We didn't...bother ourselves...with what...might be..."_ ** He reached over and took the collapsed tent from the pile of fabric and rolled it up. **_"We...went about our days...focusing on...what we knew...to be true..."_ ** He placed the tent inside his bag and took the tarp from SkekGra's hands, folding it as well before stuffing it into the satchel. **_"If a tool...broke...we'd fix it...or make...a...new one...If they needed...it first...we would...take turns..."_ **

He smiled up at SkekGra, the expression gentle and almost infuriating in its patience. **_"And if...I forgot to...return it...they need...only ask...for...it...back..."_ **

The Skeksis blinked and UrGoh chuckled, sidling past him as he shook his head in disbelief. **_"You...make things...so...complicated...sometimes..."_ **

Going back to the fire, SkekGra sat down and crossed his legs, leaning in until his hips cracked before he twisted his spine in both directions. Satisfying creaks and pops emitted from the motion and he gave a pleased sigh, sinking into himself. Mystics had to be the most illogical creatures that had ever graced Thra's land. Even _Podlings_ had more sense at times...but then again, they weren't the _only_ ones prone to illogical behavior.

The more he thought about how strange the Mystics were in their habits and manners the more he realized a great deal of Skeksis tradition was equally absurd in its own twisted ways. Why was the Emperor their ruler? Was he the strongest, smartest, or even the best leader among them?  
  
No, SkekSo was simply the most cruel and ambitious. None had challenged the hierachy after SkekShod.

And why did they horde wealth and treasures that they could never hope to spend even in an eternal life? Just _because?_ Neither the Collector nor the Treasurer had ever offered up any reason that made sense to SkekGra. Collecting food and others consumables made sense as they needed to eat and drink after all. But what use was _more_ gold when they had already decorated their chambers from floor to ceiling with finery and the rest of the castle was filled with every rare and expensive commodity known to Thra? Maybe it was because SkekGra had spent more time in the field than in his castle chambers but he never saw the need for most of it. Give him a comfortable bed with warm blankets that didn't itch and some nice food and he was plenty satisfied. 

This wasn't to say that SkekGra _never_ brought home treasures of his own in the spoils of war. He'd always enjoyed bringing back gifts that displayed his skill and triumph to the other Skeksis, making sure they all knew where he had been and how _generous_ he was to have even considered them in his very busy campaign. He'd toted fine fabrics to manufacture new stylish clothes, the rarest delicacies from the furthest reaches of Thra, shiny jewels for the more vain of their kind to adorn themselves with, and whatever else he could find that seemed worth the immense effort of taking back.  
  
Any prizes that he kept for himself were usually new weaponry or upgrades to his magnificent armor.

Oh he'd once had the _finest_ armor in all of Thra! Every piece was metal he'd earned for himself and tended to with utmost pride. Blood from all nations had been spilled across its gleaming plate and it still never rusted.

And then there were his _blades._ How his missed his magnificent steel. They were perfectly cast for his grip, beautifully balanced, and just works of _art_ in their own right. He'd sworn to never resort to violence aside from self-dense ever again, but he wished he could have kept them. UrGoh wouldn't have been pleased, but to SkekGra, they were more than instruments of death.  
  
They had been his _arms_ , an extension of everything he once was-

And never would be again...

SkekGra frowned, letting his hands drop into his lap, flexing the clawed fingers out. Now that he didn't wield, he didn't really know what to do with himself. The first few months of his banishment had been the hardest, not only for the physical pain, but also the existential crisis that followed once he was lucid.  
  
Who was he now that he had no army at his back and no swords in hand? 

**_"Surely you must have known that you would not be a Conqueror forever, SkekGra,"_ ** the Archer reminded him as he wrapped up his head, the Mystic's massive hands gentle despite how unwieldy they appeared. **_"Eventually you would have run out of lands to pillage and people to subdue. It's good that you stopped short of total subjugation."_ ** He finished tightening the clean bandage and ran his fingers down the length of SkekGra's mane.

The Skeksis immediately flinched and pulled away, turning around with a feral snarl and bared fangs.

UrVa lifted all four hands up in a placating gesture, gently humming as SkekGra panted from the sheer effort of his posturing. **_"I understand that it's not what you want to hear right now...but not all medicine tastes good. Sometimes we have to take the dosage no matter how bitter it is on the tongue."_ **

_"You don't know what you're talking about, Mystic!"_ SkekGra hissed through the pounding ache in his head, his wound protesting his own loud volume. _"I don't need you spewing your so-called wisdom at me!"_

The Archer exhaled a deep breath and then sat back down on the log he had moved next to the campfire. **_"What were you before you inherited the title of Conqueror?"_ ** he asked simply as he lifted his head ever so slightly to meet SkekGra's gaze. 

Huffing, SkekGra sank down opposite the Mystic, keeping the fire between them. _"I held no title before Conqueror. I was nothing..."_

 **_"You were SkekGra,"_ ** the Archer said. **_"Just SkekGra."_ **

Rolling his eyes, SkekGra muttered, _"Don't patronize me."_

 **_"I'm not,"_ ** UrVa assured with a small patient smile. **_"I'm simply stating a fact."_ **

The Skeksis just grunted and crossed his unbound arms across his chest, hunkering down on the ground as his tail flickered back and forth irritably. _"So what's your point, Mystic?"_

UrVa chuckled as he reached for his own bag and pulled out several sticks and a knife. He was silent for a few minutes as he laid out his supplies in a neat row in front of him, a clearly practiced routine. The Archer gave himself a satisfied nod before picking up a stick and beginning to carve, taking out any imperfections in the wood grain. **_"I would like for you to ask yourself a simple question: who is SkekGra?"_ **he said quietly, soft brown eyes focused on the arrow shaft he was constructing. **_"You and UrGoh are unique among us. Two disparate halves united in a single goal."_ **He glanced up briefly before he adjusted the knife in his grip, carving symbols and patterns that flowed with the natural twisting of the branch's veins. **_"It's rather beautiful...but I worry that if you don't address your own inner turmoil before setting out on this quest of yours, that you'll drive yourself to despair."_ **

SkekGra frowned. _"Why do you care?"_ he asked, watching as the Archer moved to the next stick, repeating the slow and methodical process without pausing. _"None of this matters to you."_

UrVa continued to carve, pushing the excess shavings to the side with one hand while reaching for another stick with his opposite. SkekGra frowned, tapping his claws against the tops of his knees as he waited for an answer. 3 more arrow shafts were stripped and carved before he finally let out a frustrated growl and stood, pointing to the Archer. _"Hey! Did you even hear me you lazy lump!?"_

 **_"I did,"_ ** UrVa confirmed, head down as he twisted the edge of his knife into the hard wood. 

SkekGra groaned and gestured wildly with both hands. _"And?"_

**_"And what?"_ **

Oh for the love of _Thra._ Slow Mystics were going to be the death of him. **_"Aren't you going to answer me!?"_ **

Pausing in his work, UrVa lifted his head to meet the Skeksis' eyes and SkekGra gave a small sigh of relief, dragging a hand down the side of his face. _Finally..._

But then the Archer let out a cough and shook his head. **_"No."_ **

SkekGra blinked and then sputtered, stalking around the fire to tower over UrVa, kicking the arrow shafts loose from their pile. _"Stop mocking me, Mystic!"_

 **_"I'm doing no such thing,"_ ** UrVa said simply, gathering up all the shavings from his work and tossing them into the flames. **_"Also, that wasn't kind of you."_ **He didn't reprimand SkekGra any further however and simply leaned over, picking up all the arrows and restacking them neatly. **_"Would you care to assist me? I can teach you how to make them for yourself."_ **The Archer raised his carving knife and SkekGra just stared, almost at a total loss for words. He had always known the Mystics to be obtuse but this took the _entire_ pot of wine. 

UrVa smiled, taking SkekGra's silence for acceptance. **_"First you want to remove the old bark, being careful not to take any of the wood underneath just yet. You have to mind the knots-"_ **He pressed the knife into SkekGra's open hands as he spoke, gently tugging the Skeksis down to sit next to him as he explained his process. SkekGra didn't pester the Mystic any further on the topic. Instead he carved arrows and listened to the Archer's gentle instruction. It wasn't truly mindless work, but it was meditative in a sense and it was easy enough to lose himself to.

All too soon, the shafts were completed, a perfect pile of beautifully detailed arrows. _"That's a lot of work for something that you'll shoot once and never again,"_ he said, watching as UrVa took the materials for the fletching and began to work them into the grooves they had made.

UrVa hummed in agreement. **_"Did you regret any of it?"_ **he asked as he swept the last of the shavings into the fire which had begun to smolder in their neglect.

Lowering his gaze to the ground, SkekGra trailed a claw over the wood grain of the log underneath them. _"No."_

**_"Then that is time well spent."_ **

That was the last time he and the Archer spoke alone. UrGoh made his way to their camp the day after and any further conversations were held between the three of them or the two Mystics. When they eventually parted from UrVa almost a week later, the Archer offered him all of the arrows that he had personally carved. SkekGra had tried to refuse but UrVa insisted so he gave in and selected just one of the arrows to take. They thanked the Archer and watched as the other Mystic disappeared into the woods, leaving a solemn silence to stretch between them.  
  
Eventually UrGoh turned and shuffled in the opposite direction. SkekGra followed behind him, carefully tucking the arrow into his bag to keep the sharp tip out of the weave. 

UrGoh never asked about his time alone with the Archer. Either the other Mystic didn't think much of it or wasn't all that curious. 

SkekGra sighed and stood. It really was getting late now and there was still _no_ sign of UrGoh. He gave two quick pinches to his nape to check in, walking around camp to see if there were any other chores he could take care of while he waited for UrGoh's response. He was in the middle of organizing their tools when pain bloomed on his shoulder. Ok, good. UrGoh would be returning soon and they could consolidate his findings with their current food supply. 

Relaxing his shoulders, SkekGra began to whistle, the tune slowly turning into a song as he worked on cleaning their knives and checking the ridges for any signs of rust. He was really getting into the rhythm of his task when he suddenly felt intense pain in his tongue as if he'd just bitten down on it. SkekGra hissed shrilly, sticking out his tongue on confusion just before the sensation repeated a second time. His eyes went wide and he leapt to his feet.

**_Help me_ **

Without thinking, SkekGra dumped his water canister over the fire to douse it and grabbed as many sharp things as he could carry in his robes, along with a spare lantern to fight through the encroaching darkness. UrGoh didn't have anything more dangerous than a short knife with him for picking thorns off berries and he was far too slow to be capable of fending off any serious attack. Whatever he was dealing with, he was practically defenseless...and for all he knew it might not even be a monster! Maybe the Mystic was hanging off the edge of a _cliff?_ SkekGra had no idea what he was rushing into, but no matter what he had to act fast.

Fighting down his panic, SkekGra lifted his beak to the air and sniffed. Thankfully UrGoh's scent was only hours old and it hadn't rained at all that day. He should be able to track it easily enough.

Without another moment wasted, he began to run, following the scent of his other half through the open field and into the dense forest.

UrGoh's path was predictable right up until it wasn't.  
  
SkekGra paused, sniffing around in a circle as he tried to make sense of the sudden disappearance. His scent just dissipated...or it was being covered by something far stronger. Lowering his beak, SkekGra furrowed his brow and looked around, searching for a pit that the Mystic might have fallen into or maybe even a-  
  
He paused, stepping toward a set of trees that appeared to be bracketing...was that...a cave? He walked over and peered inside, sniffing cautiously. There was a hint of UrGoh's smell behind a thick layer of humid dust and rotting eggs. SkekGra winced and tugged the tatters of his cowl up and over the tip of his beak, smacking the side of the lantern to wake the glowing crawlies inside. As he began to run through the tunnel he nipped at the underside of his chin with his talons, hoping that UrGoh would respond.

_Ok?_

There was a pause where SkekGra felt his heart pounding from sheer terror as well as the adrenaline. Then he felt a pinch to his knee that was hard enough to make him wince.

**_Hurry_ **

Taking a deep breath, he ran as fast as he could through the tunnel, tail smacking rocks left and right behind him as the ground began to slowly dip down. SkekGra adjusted for the decline, but then it fell into a much steeper angle and he found himself tripping forward, slamming down on his chest and sliding down the path head first. He scrambled to twist himself around as he slid, managing to get his legs out in front just before he caught sight of a bright light flickering behind him. 

He had almost no time to react before he was sliding over the edge of a stark rockface, managing to grapple onto the ledge with his talons as the dropped lantern tumbled past him into the abyss below. A few stray rocks also rolled over the edge and he watched as they fell, disappearing into one of the cascading tunnels that branched out into a massive web, all lit by some distant fire or inner sun. Heart pounding, SkekGra gritted his teeth and lifted himself up, dragging his body back over the edge. Once his knees hit solid earth, he rolled onto his back, arms spread out as he panted with his eyes closed in disbelief at the sudden brush with death.

But he couldn't relax. UrGoh was still in danger and he didn't even know where he was. SkekGra sat up and then stood on shaky feet, checking his inventory since he was down his lantern. All that remained of his cache of makeshift weapons was a pairing knife, a serrated carving blade, and the Archer's arrow. Not great, but at least they were sharp.

Chewing his tongue, SkekGra peered around the tunnel, searching the air for UrGoh's scent under the heady smell of sulfur and ash. Where could the slow Mystic have possibly gone? Then he caught sight of more light from above, emitting in a dim glow from a narrow pathway that led up and around the pit he'd nearly slid right into. 

Marching up the rocks, SkekGra kept on the look out for any sign of UrGoh's presence. He didn't see much (especially without the lantern), but his scent was getting stronger which meant the Mystic had to be close. He pulled out the serrated blade from his robes and followed the walkway as it wound up and around a boulder. Almost immediately SkekGra was blinded by light and he stepped back, shielding his eyes from the harsh glare of the Brothers as they set in the East. 

Wait, how could he see the Brothers? Wasn't he still underground? 

SkekGra gritted his teeth, keeping his eyes closed as he forced his way through the tight opening. When he stepped out onto the other side, he realized he had walked out onto a plateau that was mostly enclosed by pillars of stone save for a massive entrance where the suns blazed bright in the distance. Nothing but open desert stretched out as far as the eye could see and there was _still_ no sign of-  
  
“Look... _out!_ ”  
  
Whipping around at UrGoh’s yell, SkekGra’s eyes went wide as the body of a huge creature reared up behind him, completely encompassing him in its shadow. The beast was little more than stacks of stone with massive crushing fists and a large yellow gem of an eye in the center of what the Skeksis could only guess was its large potato-shaped head.  
  
The creature took a swipe at him with its fingerless fists and SkekGra ducked, rolling to the ground and as far away as he could manage. That was when he caught sight of UrGoh, huddled under a fallen rock that was propped up by a ledge. The Mystic had his staff and knife in hand but he doubted UrGoh would be much help against the rock monster that was now striding toward him, both fists raised. “We need...to get...out of...here!”   
  
Getting to his feet, SkekGra glanced between the creature and the tunnel entrance he’d just come through. Even if they managed to distract the rock monster, there was no way UrGoh was going to be able to move fast enough to outrun it through those steep passages. The ledge leading out to the desert didn't look particularly promising either. A fall from that height would mean certain death.   
  
Actually, that would do wonderfully.  
  
SkekGra snarled and pulled out the arrow with his opposite hand, now holding the wooden shaft and the knife in a poor imitation of his favored swords. The rock monster paused, lowering its head slightly so that the yellow eye could focus on his hands. “Don't I look _dangerous?_ " he goaded, backing out of the entrance to the ledge, keeping his fangs bared. “Good! Yes! Follow me now!"  
  
Rather than follow, the creature stopped a few feet from SkekGra and then leaned in, slamming its fist down just inches from SkekGra’s feet. SkekGra winced and coughed as the stone in front of him shattered, sending dust and sharp rocks flying everywhere while he stumbled backward blindly. His heel caught on an outcropping of rock and he squawked as he fell onto his side, nearly dropping the knife. In the dust cloud, the creature emerged, its massive hulking form illuminated clearly in the dying light of the Brothers.  
  
SkekGra was still clearing dirt from his eyes when the monster slammed both fists down again. He managed to roll, shaking as he pushed back up onto his feet, seeing a wrecked crater right where he had been moments before. He heard UrGoh say his name and SkekGra groaned, waving his blade back to the entrance. "Kind of busy, UrGoh!" he called back. "I don't need any distractions!"  
  
As he spoke, the monster lifted itself back to its full height, towering above SkekGra as the Skeksis backed up to the edge of the plateau. He had to time this right or he’d end up going over the edge as well. He was about to shift his weight, roll out from underneath the massive shadow of the monster, but suddenly it bracketed him in, slamming both fists down on either side of him. SkekGra could do little more than stare up at that glowing yellow eye in horror as the monster leaned its face in close and opened a previously unseen maw of jagged stone, sharp enough to tear him to ribbons.  
  
Should he jump? Would death from a fall be less painful than serving as a chew toy for one of Thra's monsters? It would certainly be quicker...  
  
SkekGra glanced back over the edge and shivered, shaking his head defiantly as he raised his weapons. He didn't want to die.  
  
He just wanted to be _whole_ again.  
  
Suddenly a loud chord sounded, the low but intense vibration echoing against the rocks and out over the expansive desert surrounding them. SkekGra winced, his head beginning to throb as the monster gnashed its teeth irritably, rising back up and turning to glare at the source of the sound.  
  
UrGoh had climbed out from under the ledge, his head tilted up and mouth open wide as he sang, the sound completely otherworldly and inescapable. The monster shook its head and brought its fists up, shaking them at the Mystic as the stones that made up its body vibrated and shifted. SkekGra fought through the migraine and slipped out from behind the creature as it tried to stumble its way to UrGoh.  
  
Stupid Mystic! He was going to get them both _killed!_  
  
His eyes darted around, looking for any sign of weakness on the thing’s body, but all he could see was stone and that large yellow gem. Well, if the creature couldn’t see, it would have a _much_ harder chance of actually hitting them.  
  
Taking a few steps back, SkekGra charged forward and leapt onto the monster’s torso, stabbing the knife into the rock to serve as an anchor. The rock monster stumbled backward and angrily tried to swipe at him, but its own limbs were too thick. SkekGra held on tight as it began to try and buck him off, grunting as he adjusted the arrow held in his opposite hand. Meanwhile, UrGoh had stopped singing and was picking up pebbles, lobbing them at the monster. “Over...here!” he called in a hoarse voice. “Come… get me!”  
  
The monster took a few steps forward, but then bucked again to try and throw SkekGra, clearly confused now that it had more than one target to focus on. SkekGra didn’t let go, pulling himself up until he was straddling the monster’s shoulders and hugging his thighs around its misshapen head.  
  
He really hoped this worked.  
  
Holding the arrow aloft, he stabbed the sharpened metal head into the yellow gem-like eye, cracking the crystal’s outer shell. The monster immediately reared back, striking hard at SkekGra before managing to grab his shoulders between both of its fists. The Skeksis gave a yelp as he was squeezed and then slammed into a boulder at full force. He hit the rock hard and gasped as all the air was forced from his lungs, vision popping and then swimming in front of him. SkekGra tried to force himself up, but instead wobbled and only managed to get onto his knees.   
  
The monster continued to stumble around with the arrow sticking out of its eye. Its behemoth fists impotently tried to dislodge the shaft but only succeeded in snapping the wood, leaving the sharp head still buried in the gem.  
  
UrGoh groaned as he stepped forward, dropping his staff and knife. No doubt his own head and back were aching from the impact transferred through their connection and _still_ he was moving toward the beast, shuffling at that slow Mystic pace. SkekGra shook his head as he watched him, reaching out to his other half. He wanted to say, _“Don’t be stupid, UrGoh. You’re not a fighter”_ but his throat clamped shut, letting only a weak whine of protest leave his beak.  
  
UrGoh took a breath and raised all four of his arms, glaring the monster down before he began to run at a speed that SkekGra had thought impossible for a Mystic. He collided with the creature’s legs, sending a jolt of force down through the monster's body and tipping it back. The extra weight made the monster stumble even further, losing its balance as it leaned over the ledge of the plateau. The creature tried to grab hold of something, but its rocky fists only caught air. UrGoh let go of the beast just before it began to fall, panting as he watched the monster get pulled down by its own massive body weight.  
  
SkekGra stared in complete shock at the Mystic who looked as if he had just run across all of Thra with how much sweat was pouring off of him. As he took a few deep breaths, UrGoh gathered his staff and knife in his back hands and slowly shuffled back over to SkekGra at his normal pace. He offered one front hand to the Skeksis to help him stand while the other came up to touch SkekGra's head. “Are you...ok?”  
  
Snatching UrGoh’s wrist out of the air, SkekGra squeezed down until they both winced. “What were you _doing!?_ How did you even get all the way out here?” He took a breath and stood to his full height, trying to calm his racing heart as he glared down at his other half. He was relieved, but also so very _angry_. What in all of Thra had even brought UrGoh to venture out this far?  
  
“I got here...the same way...you did…” UrGoh said softly as he tried to tug his arm free. “Please stop...That... _hurts_ …”  
  
“It’s suppose to _hurt!_ You almost got us both killed!” SkekGra did loosen his grip, but didn’t let go of UrGoh. "I was terrified, UrGoh. _Terrified!_ "  
  
UrGoh's pupils went wide and he pursed his mouth, tucking his knife back into his clothes. “I know...and...I’m sorry...for worrying...you.” He looked up at SkekGra as the Skeksis panted, still coming down from the rush that came from fighting for your life.   
  
" _Good!_ You _should_ be sorry! I nearly-"  
  
SkekGra gave a shrill indignant hiss as he was dragged down mid-sentence, only falling quiet when UrGoh pressed his mouth to the tip of his beak. It was a chaste thing that didn’t even last for more than a handful of seconds before the Mystic was pulling back, looking up at him with slightly watery brown eyes. _"I know..."_ he repeated, stroking over the back of the Skeksis' head.  
  
Beak still ajar, SkekGra just stared down at the Mystic as UrGoh slowly pulled back, moving into the enclosed center of the plateau. “I was going...to return...but my path...was...blocked. I only...realized that...I’d stumbled into...its lair...once I was...already...through.” UrGoh sighed and added, “I hid...before it...saw me...but I was...trapped…”  
  
On some level, SkekGra registered the words that UrGoh was saying, but he was mostly still stuck on the fact that the Mystic had just _kissed_ him.  
  
UrGoh let out a tired sigh and glanced back at the suns which were quickly sinking behind the edge of the desert. “We should...go back...before the Brothers...take their...leave…” He walked to the ledge he’d been hiding under and began to pull out his bags one by one.  
  
As the Mystic worked, SkekGra slowly came back to himself, shaking his head slightly as he stepped inside the enclosure and looked around the den. It was clearly the monster’s home before they had invaded, with large slabs of rock serving as shade and shelter while the tunnel entrance provided ease of travel without having to venture in cover of sun or moon. Most of the den was barren but there were a few trinkets that the creature had collected from the outside strewn about haphazardly among the broken stones.

“Let’s wait until morning. We’ll either get lost in the dark or end up getting attacked by another predator if we try to go back now," SkekGra suggested as he turned to look out at the suns.  
  
“And...the camp?” UrGoh asked with a raised brow.  
  
Shrugging, SkekGra said, “It’ll keep for a night. We might be missing a few things come morning, but I put the fire out before I went to find you. It won’t be completely destroyed.” He then walked over to the ledge and helped UrGoh move the packs into the center of the covered plateau. Thankfully UrGoh had gathered plenty of food and water so they would be fine until morning, but the desert got cold at night and they wouldn’t have any blankets or their tent. The clothes they wore would have to suffice as without wood, there'd be no camp fire either.  
  
So instead, they found the largest rock to brace against and huddled together as they poked through the bags. SkekGra blinked as he pulled out a slightly flattened nebrie carcass and UrGoh smiled. _“Sur...prise…”_ he said, wiggling his two front hands. SkekGra just snorted and held the dead amphibian between his claws as he began to tear into its rubbery flesh. Nebrie was a delicacy...but only when it was _cooked_. Raw, it tasted like little more than sinew and salt.  
  
He supposed he should just be grateful for the meat, but he was still a little upset at UrGoh for wandering out into the literal middle of nowhere. Where even were they? Somewhere in the Crystal Desert, that was for sure, but he hadn’t seen any structure like this from the cliff they were camping. Maybe it was only visible from the other side of the ridge?  
  
As SkekGra tried to mentally pinpoint where they were, UrGoh began to undo the clasps of his shirt, pulling each arm from its sleeve before he hung it over the boulder they were leaning against. Now shirtless, UrGoh began to work on undoing his pants as well which immediately had SkekGra hacking out half-chewed bone in disbelief. “What are you doing?” he asked as UrGoh eased each leg and massive foot out of his trousers, leaving him completely bare. It wasn't like he had never seen UrGoh naked before as they both bathed whenever the opportunity presented itself, but the Mystic had never just _stripped down_ out of nowhere like that.  
  
“My clothes...are sweaty…” UrGoh said, sweeping his hair back as he leaned against the rock to reach his tail cover, undoing the ties that held it in place. Once he was freed, UrGoh gave a soft sigh of relief and sank back, letting all four of his hands rest over the soft mound of his belly. “We’ll...have to wash them...tomorrow.”  
  
SkekGra nodded as his eyeline was drawn to the Mystic’s hands, watching them slowly rise and fall with each breath UrGoh took. Earlier in their travels, he’d explained to SkekGra that in order to sing as he did, he had to take deep full breaths. It took practice and discipline, but it was now second nature to the Mystic.  
  
Finishing off the nebrie, SkekGra licked his hands clean of blood and marrow fluids, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Somehow just the act of watching his other half breathe was a comfort. It was after all, the most obvious sign that they were still here and alive after such a deadly encounter.  
  
Today had brought forth so many doubts that SkekGra hadn’t realized he’d buried after the Division. What if they _died_ before they healed the Crystal? What if they never reunited again and perished as two halves, forever separated in an uncaring void?  
  
_“SkekGra?”_  
  
He felt UrGoh’s palm on his cheek and SkekGra flinched, his eyes flicking up to focus on the Mystic’s worried expression. “Are you...ok?” UrGoh asked softly, his finger pads soft and warm against his face.  
  
No, he wasn’t ok.  
  
He was bone tired, aching all over, and scared out of his mind. They had barely survived today and there were so many more dangers yet to come. Countless obstacles that were waiting to trip them on their path to unity.  
  
Instead he forced a smile and said, “I’m fine. Wonderful, in fact!" He laughed, but it was quick to die under UrGoh's disbelieving stare. Sighing, the Mystic dragged him close, forcing SkekGra to turn into his chest and lay against him.  
  
“You’re...a _terrible_ ...liar…” UrGoh murmured into his hair as he stroked down the Skeksis shoulder with one of his free hands. SkekGra didn't argue, allowing himself to be tucked under UrGoh’s chin, his body slightly curled so he was pressed into the Mystic's side, one hand on his belly as it rose and fell.  
  
“You don’t... _need_ to hide...anything...from me…” UrGoh assured in a gentle voice, his deep breaths a balm against the Skeksis' pounding heart all the while his words echoed a pulsing mantra in SkekGra's mind.  
  
I know...  
  
**I know...**  
  
_**I know...**_  
  
They laid like that until the suns sank entirely behind the horizon and plunged their little camp into darkness. SkekGra sat up to dig out the Mystic's lantern, settling it down in front of them to illuminate the plateau with a gentle glow. It wasn't as bright as the rising moons and twinkling stars, but it was infinitely closer. UrGoh ate a few berries from the pack and tried to get SkekGra to eat more as well, but he wasn't hungry. Today had shocked him to his core and he didn't want to do anything but lie there with his Mystic, holding him close so that he _knew_ they were alive and together.   
  
"I think my...clothes are...dry..." UrGoh murmured, finally breaking the comfortable silence that had stretched between them for the last hour or so. The Skeksis blinked and watched as UrGoh stood, reaching for the cloth he'd draped over the rocks above them.  
  
Without thinking, SkekGra stood as well and batted UrGoh's hand away. He swallowed hard as he stared down at the Mystic who just gave him a confused hum before he attempted to reach for his things again.   
  
_"Don't."_  
  
Frowning, UrGoh pulled his hand back voluntarily this time and watched as the Skeksis slowly tugged off his own robes, discarding them into a pile on the ground before kicking them to the side. "SkekGra?" he asked as the Conqueror leaned down, both hands coming up to cup UrGoh's cheeks in his palms.   
  
They stared at one another unblinkingly, harsh shadows cast on their exposed flesh as they breathed in unison. No words were exchanged, but the message was clear enough to them both.  
  
_**I know...**  
_**_I'm terrified too._**  
  
Then SkekGra moved in, lifting UrGoh's chin and mouthing down his exposed throat, thumbing back the strands of his hair that threatened to block his path. UrGoh let out a surprised gasp that quickly faded away to deep calming breaths. His two front hands came to rest on SkekGra's shoulders, neither pushing him away nor drawing him closer in while the others braced against the boulder. He closed his eyes as the Skeksis licked his way down, that flexible tongue exploring the way UrGoh's skin folded and curled into itself along endless spirals.   
  
SkekGra's fingers moved up and down the length of UrGoh's face, careful to keep talons away from his eyes as he massaged into the dark grey skin, feeling how warm and soft it was beneath his fingerpads. Slowly, he pressed UrGoh to lean on the rock behind them so he could straddle the Mystic, forcing UrGoh's legs to bracket his hips as he pressed them closer, chest to chest. He inhaled and gave a shuddering sigh. UrGoh smelled like dried sweat, but also smoke and the forest: like every hill he'd ever climbed and all the rivers he'd dipped his toes into.  
  
SkekGra groaned as he let his hands fall to UrGoh's abdomen, gripping into the fatty tissue and stroking along the lines of muscle underneath.   
  
They were both so warm and SkekGra could feel that inner fire dipping low, sinking into his stomach and branching out to his limbs. He lifted his head and saw UrGoh staring at him in wonder, brown eyes softer than fresh clay and full of an emotion that SkekGra wasn't sure could ever find the words to describe. Was this just some perverse need to remind themselves they were alive? Were they participating in _masturbation_ or something far more taboo?  
  
He wasn't sure he knew the answers.  
  
Worse yet, he wasn't sure he _cared._  
  
"Don't...stop..." UrGoh murmured, taking one hand from SkekGra's shoulders to touch the center of the Skeksis' chest, trailing down his sternum and ribs. "Unless you... _want_ -"  
  
"I don't want to stop," SkekGra interrupted, grabbing UrGoh's wrist and leading the Mystic's arm down below his belly to rest at the pubic mound between his legs. UrGoh let out a deep exhale and nodded, leaning in to kiss SkekGra's cheek.  
  
"Then we... _won't_..." he whispered as he smoothed his fingers over the slightly swollen slit. They both let out a small gasp at the sensation, but UrGoh kept to his promise and didn't stop. Instead he gently pressed into it until the crease parted, exposing the engorged tips of SkekGra's erections to the open air. Hissing, SkekGra moved his hands to hold UrGoh's wide hips, shifting to spread his legs more and give the Mystic room to work. Behind him his tail twitched with each gentle pass of those smooth rounded fingers until all three shafts emerged, barely visible in the dark but shining wet with fluids as they throbbed against UrGoh's belly.   
  
UrGoh wrapped his fingers around the center shaft, squeezing the member until SkekGra was practically trembling on top of him. His own slit had already started to open, but nothing was peeking out just yet. "Touch me..." he told the Skeksis, rubbing his hips up to get some friction on the swollen skin.  
  
Nodding, SkekGra let one hand drop down but stopped as soon as his claws came into view. He winced and clenched his fist. "I don't think I should..." he murmured as UrGoh panted beneath him. Skeksis could handle a bit of talon, but Mystics didn't have _any_ claws to speak of.   
  
Rolling his eyes, UrGoh just spread his legs insistently, raising his hips. "Just...go...slow...You'll do... _fine_..."  
  
Well, he hadn't exactly planned to dive deep right away so SkekGra swallowed and let his hand drop, smoothing it over the swirling wrinkles of Urgoh's lower abdomen as he traced his way down. He felt more than saw the little dips in skin, the fine hairs that collected where torso met thigh. Then his claws brushed warm slick and UrGoh let out a little purr.  
  
SkekGra's entire body shuddered at the sound. He'd heard many different sounds and songs from the Mystic's throat over the last two trine, but never had he heard a noise that instantly made his cocks twitch as if they were being pulled on a wire. But it wasn't just the sound, he could _feel_ the shivers and twitches his own hands brought forth and could sense the fire his touches stoked from within.  
  
The connection had always been strong, especially when caught between intense pleasure or pain, but this was wholly new. He felt like a nerve stretched out into a continuously loop, so conscious of the line of pleasure that ran from where he touched UrGoh to where the Mystic touched _him_.  
  
There was no beginning and no end, just the two of them caught in a spiral that went on and _on._  
  
Dipping his talon inside the soft flesh, SkekGra grunted at the phantom sensation of being _opened_. UrGoh often pleasured himself like this, but it always pinched too much for SkekGra, especially with those thick Mystic fingers. At least if he was the one doing the fingering, he could control how fast and how deep the stretching went.  
  
UrGoh's head tipped back as he moaned, low and deep in his throat. The hand that was still on SkekGra's cock began to squeeze and stroke up and down the length of the shaft which only had SkekGra gritting his teeth as the pleasure pulled him away from the discomfort of penetration. It allowed him to slip deeper into UrGoh until he finally found his prize. Little coaxing was needed to get the Mystic's massive shafts to slide out, both cocks easily filling his hand and then some. "Aah...that's...better..." UrGoh breathed, relaxing his head back against the boulder as he smiled at SkekGra, hat askew and loose bangs just barely falling in front of his eyes.  
  
Unable to resist, SkekGra took his free hand and removed UrGoh's hat from the tangle of his braid, brushing the strands from his face as he began to pump both dicks in his palm. Despite only having two shafts it seemed there wasn't all that much different between them physically. The same places felt good to lick and stroke while the same sorts of touches lit their nerves on fire...but maybe that was just their shared preferences. Either way, SkekGra wasn't going to question it now when he had UrGoh beneath him, moon-glow reflected in the lucid pool of his eyes as he jacked SkekGra's dick.   
  
Grunting, SkekGra released UrGoh's shaft to grab the Mystic's shoulders, pushing him to lay with his back against the ground. UrGoh didn't fight the shift, laying down and staring up at him with a smile as SkekGra straddled him. "Your heart...is...trembling..." he murmured. "I can...feel it...through _your_..." then he gave SkekGra a look that was far too _perverted_ to be on a goddamn Mystic's face before squeezing down on the member in his fist.

Ok, he could play dirty, too.

SkekGra grinned and took UrGoh's slippery dicks back into his own hand, clamping down over the sensitive heads until they both gasped from the shock of it.   
  
"Don't talk. We'll be here all night," he murmured, being careful with his claws as he thumbed both slits. He'd never been overly fond of talking during sex anyway and UrGoh's slow speech pattern would definitely kill the mood if he made any attempt to dirty-talk.   
  
UrGoh just laughed and leaned up to kiss him, wrapping one of his free arms around SkekGra's shoulders to pull them closer. "Maybe..." he began. "-taking...our...time..." He paused, pulling on the retractable skin at the top of SkekGra's dicks until they both let out a high-pitched whine, hips bucking in tandem.  
  
"...is for...the... _best_..."  
  
SkekGra hadn't realized his beak was open until a line of drool hit UrGoh's chest. The Mystic wiped it off without a care, panting as he pressed his mouth and tongue to the underside of SkekGra's throat, his blunt teeth nipping along the cords of his neck.   
  
Maybe UrGoh was right? Who was going to stop them? No one but themselves...and SkekGra didn't want any of this to end despite how close to the crest he felt. It was one thing to feel his own body's nerves lighting up as they were set aflame with touch and taste, but it was another when he was so hyper aware of _everything_ he was doing to UrGoh too. He wasn't even _inside_ him and he yet...he _was_ inside of him, trapped under his skin in the same way their souls were. It was so good, but so goddamn _frustrating._  
  
He wanted more, but he was already burning. Set to blazing by his own touch and scorched in the intensity of it all.  
  
He rolled his hips into UrGoh, panting as he kissed the Mystic's torso, licking over the scars that they shared. Each one was a tiny mirror painted across their bodies, some from his wars, others from UrGoh's travels. They both bore them all the same. The few differences only served to contrast all the similarities which _should_ have scared him, _should_ have made him stop and think about what they were doing...  
  
-but then he'd hear UrGoh inhale below him, feel the way his soft chest and belly fell with the exhale, and any doubts he had vaporized like shadows in sunlight.   
  
Today they'd faced death, not for the first time (and certainly not for the last)...but they'd made it to this point and SkekGra wasn't going to be looking backwards anymore.   
  
Not when he had so much laid out in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15k and they finally do the fuck. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT.
> 
> Beta assistance by DerpingLina.


	3. Kicking death in the ass while singing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “there is you and you.  
> this is a relationship.  
> this is the most important relationship.”  
> ― Nayyirah Waheed

UrGoh woke to the deep distant bellows of a wild Crystal Skimmer reverberating through the stone. He groaned and rolled onto his side, wincing at the distinct ache in his back and skull. Ah, SkekGra had gotten thrown. He had to remind himself that yesterday was quite the adventure...in more ways than just the _one._

At least SkekGra wasn't up and busying himself at first light this morning. Instead, the Skeksis was tangled around him, snoring softly with his beak resting on UrGoh's arm. Reaching out, UrGoh gently touched over the ridge of SkekGra's eyebone, tracing the shape with his fingers until he reached the edge of the nail in his skull.

Last night had been both an unexpected surprise and entirely inevitable; like a river finally meeting the sea, but he still wasn't entirely sure how he felt given how fast they slid down into this pit. They had danced around anything related to sex for two of Thra's solar cycles and now they fell into bed together as naturally as if they had always been lovers.

Not that he hadn't enjoyed it. Last night was good.

- _really_ good.

But they couldn't just ignore the facts. They weren't just two separate beings finding sanctuary in one another's bodies, they were two broken halves of the _same_ person. Was it wrong of them to have engaged in such acts with themselves if those same acts were completely acceptable when they were apart? Part of him wanted to ask UrSu for guidance, though the Master would probably be just as perplexed as he was by the entire situation if not downright judgmental. As far as they were concerned...this was the first time in the history of Thra that the same being had made love to _itself._

At least one thing was certain, he wasn't looking forward to SkekGra waking up. The Skeksis might have been the one to initiate the encounter, but UrGoh had a feeling that talking it would be another matter entirely. Now they had no adrenaline left to blame for their actions. They would be of clear minds and would have to discuss the consequences...whatever they may be.

And as unpleasant as the idea of talking about last night was, it was better than the alternative of ignoring everything and going back to business as usual. No matter what, UrGoh was not going to let this slide behind a façade, never to be broached between them. Their relationship was permanently changed and he couldn't going to go back to them tiptoeing around the subject like neither of them were affected. 

As he mulled it over, he felt SkekGra shift and pull himself closer, spooning up into UrGoh's side as his tail twitched back and forth in his sleep. UrGoh lifted his hand and gently wrapped it around SkekGra's shoulder, brushing a jagged scar that ran across the socket. Skeksis and Mystics didn't dream (or if they did, they never remembered anything when they woke), but UrGoh always wondered if they used to be able to remember dreams as UrSkeks?  
  
Or maybe their time as UrSkeks was little more than a dream he couldn't remember? It certainly felt like that somedays...

But every now and again, he felt vague sentiments tied to the time before the Division, emotions that tugged on his heart rather than his mind. When he meditated long enough, he could remember being very sad...very _homesick_ , like he missed someone, but he couldn't remember who or why.

He'd often pondered if that was the very reason he was so prone to wandering Thra.  
  
Maybe inside, he was still searching for that person or place and hoping against all odds to one day stumble across them by pure happenstance?

Next to him, SkekGra began to yawn and stretch, the talons on his feet catching the stone beneath them and scraping across it hard enough to make UrGoh wince. "Well...now...look how the...tables...have...turned..." he said, combing through the Skeksis' mane as SkekGra lazily blinked his eyes open, looking almost adorably confused by their surroundings as he tipped his beak and up and back to take in the enclosed plateau. 

"Mmmm, I fought off a giant rock yesterday. If anything, I _deserve_ some extra rest," SkekGra muttered, laying his chin on the soft muscle of UrGoh's shoulder and flopping out over the sheets. He stared over UrGoh's collarbone silently for a beat before he cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "Speaking of _yesterday_..."

At the very least he hadn't needed to drag SkekGra into this conversation, as difficult as it would be.   
  
UrGoh pursed his mouth and sat up, forcing SkekGra to move off of him as he reached for his clothes. "Do you...regret it...?" he asked as he began to slip on his pants, knotting the rope belt around his thick waist as he watched the Skeksis sit up and cross his legs on the bed. SkekGra sighed and rubbed the side of his head with his claws, careful of the nail sticking out of his skull.

"I don't _regret_ it," he admitted. "But it was _strange_ , right?" He looked up at UrGoh expectantly and the Mystic just shrugged as he put on his tail cover, making sure the tufts of hair at the end didn't get caught between the fabric panels. SkekGra frowned, waiting another minute before repeating, _"Right?"_

"It was...what it... _was_ ," UrGoh said simply, taking his shirt and pulling it on, slipping all four arms into the sleeves and buttoning up the front clasps. "Whether or not...it was... _strange_...hardly matters...to me..." He straightened up as much as he could to look SkekGra in the eye as he prepared himself for what was to come. He needed an honest answer and he wasn't going to ignore any potential body language that might give SkekGra's true feelings away. Not that the Skeksis was prone to _lying,_ but this was too serious to not take every precaution.  
  
"What I...want...to know...is..." He took a breath, his gaze softening the longer he watched the storm of emotions flicker across other half's face. Last night he'd seen parts of himself he'd forgotten even existed. They had been ripped from him and given a new form, stolen away in another person who he had _no_ control over.  
  
Who could _hurt_ him so _much._  
  
UrGoh clenched his fists, resisting the urge to lash out in frustration. He just had to ask a simple question, but if he didn't find the right words, he might tear this all down before it had even taken root.  
  
When did this new form, this beautiful, ugly _mess_ that they were become so precious to him?   
  
_"UrGoh-"  
_  
"Do...you want to...continue like...before...or...not!?"

SkekGra's mouth was still half open, mid-way through a thought when UrGoh cut him off. He slowly closed his beak, looking to the blankets below him as if they might hold the answers he needed. UrGoh swallowed, his throat dry as he waited, his heart pounding a tattoo in his head to fill the dead air. Outside the wind picked up, whistling through the gaps in the rocks that towered over them like a cage, kicking up small clouds of dust as it went.   
  
UrGoh gave a sniff and picked his discarded hat off the floor, pulling it onto his head and slipping his braid through the hole in the top. "So...be it...We continue...our...mission...as...planned..."

He moved to grab the packs so they could make their way back through the tunnel, but SkekGra stumbled to his feet, stepping on UrGoh's tail in his haste. "Wait!" he called out, catching himself before he fell into the Mystic's back.   
  
Slowly, UrGoh turned to look at the still naked Skeksis. "Was there...something else...you wished...to...discuss?" he asked, yanking his tail out from under SkekGra's foot. The Skeksis wobbled and righted himself again, looking so lost and sad that UrGoh almost felt bad about his curt tone.

Finally, SkekGra gave a frustrated hiss, grabbing the sides of his own head with both hands. " _Gah!_ UrGoh, I don't think there's a way to even go back!" He dragged his claws down, scraping his beak and making UrGoh wince at the slight irritation. "Not after _that_."

Blinking, UrGoh watched as SkekGra dropped his arms and closed the distance, placing his hands on UrGoh's cheeks and tilting their heads to press his brow to the Mystic's. "In all these _trine_ -" He huffed, running his tongue along the edges of his fangs. "I've never experienced anything like what we did last night."  
  
He thumbed a talon over UrGoh's jawline, tracing the wrinkles until they dipped too low on the Mystic's throat. "It's not something I think I'm ever going to be able to forget." He pulled back to look at UrGoh, still clasping the Mystic's face in his palms. "Even when we reform." He smiled toothily and UrGoh swallowed, his throat and chest tight with an emotion he wasn't sure he could name.   
  
When they reformed. Would GraGoh remember any of this? Would he be happy to know that even in his most fragmented state, he still had a few slivers of hope beating in his heart?

Taking a few breaths, UrGoh gently reached up, touching SkekGra's wrist. "There are...no guarantees...in anything...The universe...can only offer...us... _possibilities_."  
  
SkekGra's smile widened and the Skeksis leaned in, embracing UrGoh close. "Chance is better than nothing. I'll take what I can get," he said as UrGoh's other arms came up, wrapping around the Skeksis in turn.   
  
"Sometimes...that's all...we can do..." UrGoh said, nuzzling his face into SkekGra's warm skin.   
  
There was still a lot left to talk about and this would not be the only conversation they'd need to have, but it was a good start. UrGoh was at least content to table the discussion for now and let them be at peace in this new stage of their relationship. It had gone much better than he ever could have imagined.   
  
Besides, they couldn't spend all day talking. They had to get back to their campsite and see how their supplies and tools had fared without them present to guard them. No doubt any food stocks had been picked clean by Thra's crafty scavengers.   
  
Slipping on his packs, UrGoh picked up his staff and headed to the tunnel entrance, glancing back over his shoulder as he watched his other half get dressed and step out onto the outer-ledge of the plateau. "SkekGra?"   
  
The Skeksis said nothing and just stared out over the desert, one hand raised to shield his eyes from the bright morning light. Then he turned back to UrGoh and said, "This place is like an island. I can see the ridge, but it's far enough away that nothing's going to sneak up on us." He gestured to the tunnel, adding, "There's a direct passage to the forest and some of these tunnels might lead to other sources of food and water."  
  
"What...are you...saying?" UrGoh asked with a raised brow as the Skeksis began to pace on the ledge, tapping a claw against his beak in thought.   
  
Wandering back into the shade, SkekGra gestured to the walls and ceiling. "We could make this work, UrGoh."  
  
UrGoh glanced around the barren den. "You want...to live... _here?_ " he asked, giving the Skeksis a skeptical look. "What if...more of those...creatures...come?"   
  
"We can just barricade the tunnel when we're not using it," SkekGra said with a grin as he began ticking off talons, pacing in a circle around the Mystic "Oh! We'll need to get more fabric, but we can put up proper shades to keep out the dust and wind." He snapped his fingers, pointing one at UrGoh. "Water will be the biggest problem, but that's the desert for you!" He gave an excited cackle, continuing to mutter off random plans to himself as UrGoh just watched in slightly stunned silence. "What do you think?"  
  
Humming, UrGoh rubbed his chin and took the Skeksis' evaluation to heart. It was certainly large enough for the two of them to have proper living quarters and it was very well-isolated. SkekGra wasn't wrong about any of the tactical advantages of being on this strange little mountain of stone. "I think...we can...give...it...a...try..." SkekGra beamed and practically bounced on his toes with excitement. UrGoh returned the infectious smile as he removed his travel bags and set them to the side. No sense in taking any of this back with them if they were only going to have to carry _more_ things. He did take the water canisters and the lantern as they began their trek back through the caves to the distant forest.  
  
It took the entire day to move all of their supplies from the abandoned campsite into the stone den and both of them were completely exhausted by the end of it. They still managed to make a proper fire pit and boil water, picking at the gathered nuts and seeds from their supplies. As they settled in to eat, SkekGra was much more tactile, resting his head on UrGoh's shoulder all the while chattering on about plans for their new home. UrGoh just nodded and pet over his back, enjoying the warmth they shared between them. They'd been plenty touchy before, but he hadn't realized just how much he had actually been holding back until now. Sitting next to one another and holding hands felt so _chaste_ by comparison.  
  
"UrGoh, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Hmmmm?" UrGoh lifted his head, tilting it slightly to look at SkekGra whose eyes were narrowed in annoyance. "Come...again?"  
  
Letting out a frustrated growl, SkekGra said, "I _said_ , should we go to your Mystic Valley for some extra supplies? Will they at least trade with us?"   
  
"They would...help...us..." UrGoh confirmed with a nod. "Master UrSu...knows how...difficult...our...mission is..." The other Mystics may have thought he was on a fool's errand, but they wouldn't turn away aid if requested (as long as they could spare the supplies). The two of them would eventually need to establish a relationship with the nearest Dousan outpost for trading, but a visit to the Valley would be a good start. If they were lucky, meeting SkekGra would inspire some of the other Mystics to work towards reformation too.  
  
"Wonderful! After we get things cleaned up here, we should make the trek!" SkekGra leaned forward and opened up one of their bags, digging inside until he pulled out a map he'd stolen from a Podling merchant when he _thought_ UrGoh wasn't looking. "Now...if we were _there_ ," he pointed to a ridge lining the Crystal Desert. "Then we must be somewhere _here_..." He tapped one talon to an empty spot in the desert region. "So where is this Valley, hmmm?" he asked, turning to UrGoh expectantly.  
  
Rubbing his chin, UrGoh looked at the map and extended the finger of his opposite hand. "Here..." he murmured, pointing to a cliffside enclave, far from the Dousan village and even further from their current location.  
  
SkekGra winced.  
  
"That's a few days of walking," he said, taking a piece of charcoal from a box out of the same bag and marking both spots: a triangle for the Valley and a Circle for their current location. He noted the triangle with "Mystic Valley" and then paused at the circle before glancing to UrGoh "What should we call this place?"   
  
Before UrGoh could answer, he tipped his beak up and looked around the den. " _Monster Hideout_ makes it sound like _we're_ the monsters..."   
  
UrGoh chuckled and dragged the bag closer to them so he could take his pipe out of its case. "Who's to say...we...aren't?" he said as he filled the reservoir with water from his canister and lit the herbs inside.  
  
That earned him another annoyed glare before SkekGra went back to tapping his chin, this time with the charcoal. "Rock Tower?" he suggested, glancing to UrGoh as he unknowingly smeared charcoal over his jawline. The Mystic shook his head and SkekGra nodded in agreement. "Too plain and straightforward," he muttered as he looked back at the map and the circle he'd drawn. UrGoh shrugged and took a pull on his pipe, blowing the smoke out through his nostrils. Almost immediately SkekGra started to hack, turning away and fanning the air in front of him. "Must you do that right _now?_ "  
  
Smiling, UrGoh turned his head to blow another plume, this time away from the Skeksis. _"Yes..."  
  
_ SkekGra huffed, muttering to himself about 'stupid Mystics' as UrGoh smoked, leaning further back against the boulder they were using as a makeshift bench. "What about...the... _Circle?_ " UrGoh suggested after a few moments of watching the Skeksis mess with the map.  
  
"Boring _and_ unimaginative!" SkekGra declared with a wave of his talons, still pouring over the marks he had made. "This is our home, UrGoh! We can do better than _The Circle_."  
  
"Hmmm," UrGoh said, pulling the end of his pipe from his lips. "Fuck Mountain?"   
  
SkekGra nearly choked, beak ajar as he snapped the charcoal in two between his fingers. UrGoh snickered as both pieces dropped into his lap before the Skeksis could catch them " _UrGoh_ , take this seriously!" SkekGra demanded, glaring at the laughing Mystic.  
  
UrGoh's chuckles softened into gentle mirthful huffs as he learned over and took the map without another word. He ignored the Skeksis' weak protests as he rolled it up neatly and placed it to the side before plucking the broken charcoal out of SkekGra's robes. "I don't care...what we...call it..." he said, putting the pieces back into their box, his opposite hand wiping away the black dust from his Skeksis' face. "We're here...and it's...our home...Whatever we...make...of...it..."  
  
He offered SkekGra a smile, continuing to stroke his face even when the last of the charcoal was brushed off.  
  
Anxiously glancing to the map, SkekGra tried to reach for it, but UrGoh just pushed it further away. "It can... _wait._.." he assured as he pressed into SkekGra's space, forcing him to make room for the Mystic's wide stance. "There's always...to...morrow..."  
  
"If we go at your pace, we'll never get anything done," SkekGra said with a snort, even as he let his own hands come up to play with UrGoh's hair, talons combing through the long strands. "But it is late..." UrGoh nodded in agreement, tugging slightly at the collar of SkekGra's robes. "And we had to move the whole campsite." UrGoh nodded again, nuzzling into the now exposed section of the Skeksis' throat. "So, I guess we can-"  
  
UrGoh put a finger over the tip of SkekGra's beak and the Skeksis clamped it shut in reflex. Laughing, UrGoh said, "Keep...talking...just...not about...that..." He pulled at SkekGra's clothes, parting the fabric to expose more of his chest and abdomen. He waggled his eyebrows and then let his tongue trace the lines and scars that made up the Conqueror's upper body. He felt SkekGra shiver and so he pulled back, looking his other half in the eye. "Tell me...what you...want...?"

The Skeksis stared at him for a moment, his pupils wide with want but also confusion as if he didn't know what to do with the question. "I don't..." he stopped himself, closing his eyes and licking his lips. UrGoh smiled and sank back slightly, waiting patiently for SkekGra to collect himself. This was still very new between them and while he was excited to pursue it, he knew that a freshly tilled field wouldn't immediately bare flowers let alone fruit. 

After a moment, SkekGra opened his eyes again, staring at UrGoh. "Do you mind if I-?" He slipped a hand down between them, rubbing UrGoh's groin through his pants. "I'd like to maybe-" He cleared his throat and UrGoh chuckled, stepping back to remove his clothes, not an ounce of shame as he bared his body.  
  
Last night they had pawed at each other in near total darkness, but now the light of the fire showed every roll of fat, every scar, every wrinkle in stark clarity. UrGoh wasn't bashful as neither of them were particularly beautiful things in their own right, but he was curious to see if anything would change once all their physical flaws were put into full focus.  
  
Rather than appear repulsed or concerned, SkekGra's hungry gaze only darkened with want the more flesh was bared to him.

UrGoh finished by pulling off his tail cover, laying it atop the pile of clothes he'd stacked next to him. He then got down to his hands and knees, lifting his tail as he glanced back at the Skeksis over one shoulder with an eyebrow raised in open invitation.

Growling in the back of his throat, SkekGra stood, yanking off his robes without any preamble as he came up behind UrGoh, letting his claws trace the width of his hips and stroke down his tail. The exploratory touches didn't stay innocent for long and UrGoh sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned forward, letting his front arms pillow his head as his back arms supported his weight. SkekGra's fingers teased along the swollen slit until he was leaking and hiking his tail as far up as he could manage.  
  
Leaning forward over the Mystic's back, SkekGra clasped one shoulder in his claws, massaging over the bone. "UrGoh, can I-?"

 _"Yeah..."_ he murmured back, nodding. He didn't need an explanation and SkekGra seemed happy to not have to give one. Instead the Skeksis pressed an affectionate kiss to his shoulder and nipped the same spot, making them both sigh before he pulled back, one hand gripping UrGoh's thigh and the other holding his massive tail up. UrGoh groaned at the first touch of that long Skeksis tongue, glad he was already on his knees for this. It had been many trine since he'd last had a partner and it had been even _longer_ since he'd last been eaten out.  
  
SkekGra of course, couldn't stay quiet, letting out little whines and huffs as he slowly worked his tongue inside, no doubt feeling the ghost of his own talent between his legs. "Feels...good..." UrGoh murmured, one of his back arms reaching back to gently pet SkekGra's head, careful not to brush the nail. "Go... _deep...er_..."  
  
Moaning, SkekGra pressed in further and they both shuddered as that wet appendage snaked around, pressing along the sensitive walls. UrGoh panted into his forearm, gently rocking his hips into the motion as SkekGra began to focus on licking up into his slit. This must have been easier than full-penetration for SkekGra, something small and already thin and wet to tease, but not too overwhelming. He hoped that the Skeksis would be able to learn how to relax so they could go further. There were so many ways to enjoy their bodies and it was clear that the Skeksis had disregarded most of them for their entire existence.  
  
A shame, but at least now they could _rectify_ it.   
  
UrGoh jolted as the tongue inside of him brushed up against his cocks. He felt more than heard SkekGra let out a desperate whine as pulled his tongue back, exhaling hotly over the Mystic's gaping slit. "UrGoh, how do we last like this?" he rasped as he draped himself over the Mystic's body, all three of his own shafts fully emerged and pressing into the dip of UrGoh's spine. "Every touch feels like it's going to set me off," SkekGra said, hooking his chin over UrGoh's shoulder, both arms wrapping tightly around the Mystic's chest. _"It's too much."_  
  
Sighing, UrGoh lifted his head and opened his eyes. "We don't...need to last..." He tilted his head to the side and nuzzled into SkekGra's chin. "We can go...for as much...or as little...as...we...want..." 

The Skeksis nodded and took a few calming breaths, kissing UrGoh's throat before pulling back and kneeling behind the Mystic. He pulled UrGoh's members out before he replaced them with one claw, sliding deep into the wet slit. SkekGra grunted and UrGoh glanced back, watching as the Skeksis worked through his own tightness. "Re...lax..." he urged, "-and go...slow..." 

"I know! I'm _trying!_ " SkekGra hissed through his teeth as he fingered the Mystic, holding the thick tail out of the way with his opposite hand. UrGoh rolled his eyes and lifted one of his arms, reaching down and stroking over the dripping sensitive heads of his members. SkekGra instantly grunted, his finger twitching inside of UrGoh's slit. "Keep doing that," SkekGra huffed, sliding his finger in and out slowly, occasionally curling it to part the tight warm passage.

UrGoh was all too happy to provide a distraction, closing his eyes as he gave himself over to the light fingering, tugging on his cocks in time with SkekGra's thrusts. As he worked himself, he felt SkekGra's grip on his tail loosen a bit and he gave a contented hum. "Add...another..." 

There was a slight pause and then the Skeksis removed his finger entirely. UrGoh gave a short whine, rocking his hips insistently before two fingers began to push in, giving him sweet relief. SkekGra hissed, but kept going until both fingers were engulfed by UrGoh's body.

"Breathe...SkekGra..." UrGoh urged, still jerking his cocks. Surprisingly this time, SkekGra didn't retort and just followed directions, taking shallow gulps of air. "We go...at...your...pace..."  
  
Even after a minute of breathing, SkekGra still wasn't moving. UrGoh exhaled and lifted his head off his arms, glancing back to the Skeksis. "Are you...ok?"

SkekGra nodded slowly, his eyes glassy as he rubbed his members up against the back of UrGoh's thighs. "It burns a little, but I'm fine." He began to move the two fingers, thrusting them in and out shallowly, his tail twitching for a moment before he let out a breath and relaxed the straight line of his shoulders. "It's _intense_." 

UrGoh nodded sympathetically and twisted his hips slightly, trying to get a better angle that he knew SkekGra would like. "Mmm...a little...deeper..."

"Here?"

SkekGra pressed both fingers into the fleshy walls and they gasped in unison, SkekGra nearly falling over the Mystic in shock as they bodily shivered. UrGoh was the first to recover and his weak huffs of air quickly grew into uncontrollable giggles that had him vibrating underneath SkekGra. "Yeah... _there_..."

Practically wheezing, SkekGra managed to straighten up, staring down at UrGoh with dark eyes. "What did you _do_ to me?" he rasped incredulously as he looked down at the fingers still inside UrGoh. Slowly he pressed that spot again and nearly doubled over from the jolt of pleasure it sent through his entire body. 

"I didn't...do any...thing..." UrGoh said with a grin, shifting his hips so that he could spread his legs further. "That's...all... _you_..."

That earned him a snort that devolved into an open cackle as SkekGra's playfulness reemerged. UrGoh's heart stuttered at the sound and he began to push back on those fingers with increasing need, silently letting SkekGra know he was ready for more. It took another few minutes of patient fingering though before SkekGra removed his two claws and replaced them with three to start the process started all over again. At least now the Skeksis knew the spot he needed to hit to make it feel absolutely wonderful. 

This time, it wasn't long before SkekGra was picking up the pace. UrGoh moaned into his arm as he finally took his hand off his dicks and just let himself feel the pleasure that SkekGra was giving them both with his fingers. It really had been too long since he'd had someone to tend to and be tended by in turn.   
  
With SkekGra, it felt as natural as _breathing._

After what seemed like an age, SkekGra slowed his fingers and pulled them from UrGoh's dripping slit, wiping them off on the Mystic's leg. UrGoh lifted his head and met the Skeksis' nervous gaze with a small smile. They didn't say anything this time, just shared a look that said everything they needed to: go slow, be gentle-

_it'll be ok..._

SkekGra exhaled and then lined himself up as UrGoh raised his arm again, ready to provide a distraction from what would be the most painful stretch the Skeksis had dealt with all evening. A few moments passed with just their breathing and the gentle crackle of the fire to fill the air and then SkekGra was pushing in. UrGoh grunted, digging his fingers into the ground to brace himself as the three members pressed against one another and squeezed their way inside. 

He heard SkekGra mumbling unintelligible curses behind him and he began to stroke his dripping cocks underneath, another hand reaching back to take SkekGra's, letting him redirect the pain. The Skeksis slid in at a snail's pace, but once he was finally hilted, they both let out a heady sigh of relief. UrGoh exhaled and purred gently as SkekGra's shafts literally throbbed against his tight walls. "Move when...you're...ready..." he murmured, feeling lighter than air despite being acutely aware of every inch of sweaty skin that was pressed to his own.  
  
They were still separate, but somehow like this, it was _almost_ like they were one and the same. They couldn't be bonded through flesh so they were left with what they felt: the double sided coin of pleasure and pain.

" _Hah_...easy enough for you to say," SkekGra said with a weak laugh, his breath hot over UrGoh's tail. "You're used to this." He lifted his hips up and swallowed, adjusting himself inside UrGoh which made the Mystic tighten into a vice. " _Ooooooh!_ Do that again!"

UrGoh clenched down and nearly swooned at how tightly his own members were squeezed in turn. By _Thra_ that felt good. He could just keep squeezing around SkekGra's cocks and probably get himself off from that alone, but he wanted SkekGra to get used to the feeling of penetration so he simply thumbed over the dripping slits and said, "Aim for...the _spot_..." 

"I know that!" SkekGra said, pulling his other hand out of UrGoh's grasp so he could grip the Mystic's hips firmly with both sets of talons. UrGoh just snorted and rolled his eyes, moving back to brace himself as SkekGra began to slowly thrust, shallow at first but then deeper as his grunts grew into aroused growls. Each pass of those members through him had UrGoh throbbing with need as the Skeksis quickly picked up the pace, rocking his body back and forth.

Panting, UrGoh began to push back to meet SkekGra's thrusts, whining loudly as their hips smacked hard and sent tiny shudders cascading down the sloped line of his body. SkekGra dug his claws into the meat of his thighs, hunkering down so his chest was pressed to UrGoh's lower back and his chin was in line with the Mystic's spinal column. "You feel-" SkekGra groaned and closed his eyes, humping into UrGoh urgently as he gritted his teeth. "I'm not going to-"

UrGoh just nodded. He didn't care if the Skeksis babbled his way through to the end.   
  
He just needed SkekGra to _not_ stop.

 _"UrGoh!"_ SkekGra gasped, slamming as deep as he could go, clawing down the Mystic's sides and leaving reddened marks in his wake. UrGoh winced, but the pain was second to the fire that burned deep in his loins. Distantly he felt his knees rubbing up painfully against the stone underneath and the soreness creeping into his shoulders and elbows as he was rammed hard enough to ache. None of it mattered because his entire body was _vibrating._  
  
He felt like he was going to shatter into a million pieces and melt into a puddle at the same time. His heart pounded deep and heavy in his chest, but all he could think of was that _this_ was what he'd been searching for all these trine. 

This connection that he couldn't explain or share with anyone other than-

Himself.

_**"I fear for you, Wanderer..."** _

_"Why...is...that?"_ UrGoh asked as he helped stir the massive pot of broth over the cooking fire. UrAmaj glanced up from chopping roots and cleaned off his knife on his hand towel.

 _ **"I fear you're making a grave mistake-"**_ the Cook began quietly, taking his chopping board and tipping the stacks of colorful vegetables into the broth. _ **"-and are opening yourself to something destructive."**_

UrGoh shook his head, continuing to stir the large paddle spoon as the vegetables tumbled in. _"I know...what...I'm...doing..."_ He wasn't afraid of returning to the being he once was, flaws and all. GraGoh was not perfect, but it was who UrGoh was at his core and who he needed to be once again. That wasn't to say there weren't any uncertainties along the path (Thra's vision for him hadn't exactly been a clean and concise list of tasks to be performed), but he knew that if he followed this path, eventually he would be enveloped and made into something that was everything he was and more.

So much _more._  
  
Sighing, UrAmaj lowered the board and gestured to the open window with his knife. _ **"How can you say that? You left the Valley and saw all that the Skeksis have done first hand. Your own half-"**_ UrGoh raised a hand and the Cook fell silent, lowering his tool as he turned his gaze away from the moonlight drifting in and shuffled over to the supply pantry. _ **"Regardless, I worry for you, Wanderer. We all do, but Master UrSu especially."**_ He glanced up at UrGoh expectantly as he plucked a ripe batch of Sister's Tears from a bag of fruit and began to peel away the skin, collecting the white seeds from the shallow groves.

The Wanderer smiled, leaning on the handle of the oversized spoon as he stared at UrAmaj. _"I'm happy...that you all...care...so much...for...me..."_ and he was. He knew their concern didn't come from a place of resentment, but one of doubt and insecurity. They were ashamed of _themselves_ , but especially of their other halfs whose crimes none of them could ever hope to make up for.  
  
His own Skeksis was a murderer who stole the lives and lands of the creatures of Thra for the Emperor. By all logic, he was irredeemable and thus, _unforgivable._  
  
But UrGoh knew that wasn't the whole truth. He'd seen a different outcome, one that required sacrifice from them both in order to come to fruition. 

Of course, any explanation he gave to his brethren regarding his vision only served to strengthen their misgivings about returning to their true form. If the Skeksis couldn't be forgiven, then the UrSkeks were just as beastly. From their perspective, the Mystics were better off not taking responsibility for things they did not have the power to change. 

Despite his expressed disappointment, UrGoh wasn't particularly surprised by their answer. As nice as it would be to have additional support, he'd already committed to seeking this path with or without his fellow Mystic's help or approval.  
  
It wasn't like he hadn't been on his own often enough in the past. Rare were the times when the Wanderer had a traveling companion, rarer still for it to be a fellow Mystic.

He knew it would be hard but he'd always managed to find his way on his own in the past. It was in his very nature to _explore._  
  
Maybe the others would follow once he'd cut them a clean trail through the unknown future that awaited them all?  
  
He just had to be the one brave enough to take the first step.

UrGoh wheezed into the crook of his arms, legs shaking from the effort of staying upright with SkekGra's full body weight pressing down on them. The Conqueror had pumped him full with three final thrusts before collapsing into a shaking mess and was now moaning weakly against his sweaty spine. UrGoh's own members were twitching in the aftermath, a thick trail of cum dripping down the length of their shafts while the rest pooled under his heaving belly.

Swallowing, the Mystic slowly laid down on his front, ignoring the sticky sensation below him as he just breathed, feeling SkekGra's previously limp form begin to shift above him. The Skeksis' hand reached out, trailing through his hair and gently tugging on his longest braid like a leash. "UrGoh, are you alive?" SkekGra's muffled voice called from where he had buried his beak into the Mystic's skin.

"Possi...bly..." UrGoh murmured, closing his eyes as his heart beat a throbbing pulse through each of his limbs. "Check back...in...five...minutes..." He held up 4 fingers, too lazy to bother raising another hand.

That earned him an amused snort and SkekGra slowly pushing up and off him, his dicks slipping out of the Mystic with a wet squelch. UrGoh grunted as he felt fluid sluice down the back of his thighs, lowering his tail to rest on the ground.

Before he could relax too much, SkekGra gave his flank a light smack and declared, "Well, the good news is our clothes are still clean. The bad news is, we're both filthy."

"I... _figured_..." UrGoh said as he heard the Skeksis stand and collect their water canisters, followed by the sound of water being sloshed onto the ground. He shivered as he felt a damp cloth pressing at the apex of his thighs, cleaning in and around his swollen slit. UrGoh lazily lifted his tail when requested and rolled onto his back so that SkekGra could wipe down his groin and belly, but didn't bother opening his eyes.

Once he was cleaned, he blindly fumbled around for his pipe, waiting for SkekGra to relight it before taking a nice long pull. He exhaled a plume of white smoke straight into the air and then turned his head to the side, letting his eyes slowly drift open. SkekGra was kneeling by the fire, still naked and washing out a cloth that looked suspiciously like his own cowl. The Skeksis turned to look at him as he hung up the cloth to dry and smiled, reaching one arm out without a word. UrGoh took another pull on his pipe, but didn't hesitate to extend one of his own hands, letting his palm rest on SkekGra's.  
  
How could he ever explain this to anyone? Who in all of _Thra_ would understand the gnawing emptiness that had carved out pieces of his heart in the absence of SkekGra?   
  
How could anyone expect a heart that was ripped in two to continue on _beating_ without eventually bleeding out?  
  
They sank into a comfortable silence for the rest of the evening. UrGoh smoked while SkekGra set up their bedrolls and blankets by the fire, putting away the map and the scraps of their dinner. The Skeksis made to put his clothes on (but stopped at UrGoh's skeptical eyebrow) before slipping into the covers, laying his head down to face the Mystic. UrGoh blew out one last stream of smoke before he doused his pipe and set it to the side, sliding into bed alongside SkekGra. The Skeksis purred softly, allowing UrGoh to embrace him with all four arms as he closed his eyes.  
  
UrGoh nuzzled the Skeksis' jawline, giving it one last affectionate lick before letting his body's exhaustion carry him into a dreamless slumber.  
  
The next morning came all too soon and the desert sand had no qualms about reflecting the morning sunlight right into his closed eyes.  
  
UrGoh huffed and pressed his face into the blanket, too sore to roll over and face away from the radiant warmth that threatened to tear him back to consciousness.   
  
"I'm afraid the suns won't be going away for some time," SkekGra's amused voice called from across the den. UrGoh slowly lifted his head, squinting tiredly as he stared at SkekGra. The Skeksis was already fully dressed and organizing their supplies, setting up locations around the room for food, tools, UrGoh's gathered trinkets, and other knickknacks. He placed one last bag of seeds down in the 'pantry' before he walked over to UrGoh, squatting down in front of the Mystic and glancing back at the entrance where the sunlight was streaming in. "Hmmm, maybe we should cover that up. Or move the bed."

"Why...not...both?" UrGoh muttered with a yawn, slowly rolling up to sit and stretch, cracking each of his four elbows in turn. He was about to try and get up (if his aching knees allowed it), but before he could lift himself, the Skeksis caught his face in both hands and dragged him forward into a kiss.  
  
UrGoh blinked and then smiled, pecking SkekGra's beak in turn as he leaned back on his secondary arms. "Are you...sore?" he asked, knowing how it felt sometimes in the morning after he hadn't stretched himself out properly. They were both probably going to be hurting for at least a little bit.

They really should have laid out the bedrolls _first_...

SkekGra stood and shrugged. "I've had far worse injuries than this," he assured, combing over UrGoh's messy hair with his claws before going back to organizing their supplies. UrGoh nodded and winced. SkekGra wasn't lying. UrGoh had felt every one of the Conqueror's injuries over the trine, waking to find countless open cuts, stabs, and broken bones alike...  
  
Though nothing either of them had experienced had come close to being as painful or scarring as the _**branding.**   
_

UrGoh had been wandering along the edge of a sparse wetland when he felt the first of his back arms break. The pain had been such a shock that he dropped his staff to the mud and slumped into a nearby tree, panting as agony lanced through his body in waves. His uninjured hands shook as he reached for the broken limb, taking deep breaths as he tried to assess the damage through the throbbing ache.

Before he could even try and examine the injury, his other back arm was snapped in the same place, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut and let out a low whine. But it didn't stop there. He could feel something twisting his secondary limbs in ways they simply _weren't_ meant to _bend.  
  
_ More cracks,  
More snaps,  
More silent screams into the uncaring swamp.

UrGoh leaned into the tree, tears streaming down his face as his entire body convulsed in pain. Then he blinked and the humid swamp in front of him disappeared.  
  
He was in a cold room and pushed to lay chest down on an even more frigid floor. His secondary arms were bent behind him in a mangled cage while his front limbs were manacled in front of him, tied to something that he couldn't see. At first he was confused as all he could see was black, but then he twisted his head and felt the brush of fabric against his cheek. The realization that he was _blindfolded_ sent his heart into rapid palpitations and he slapped his tail desperately against the floor, writhing in his bonds.   
  
Slowly, the sounds of the swamp were replaced by distant chanting. The final mantra cut through the throes of his torture and he shivered as the chorus screamed in his ears the only explanation for his fate: _We must be **punished.**_

UrGoh's breath caught in his throat as he felt someone step over him, placing something hard and metallic against the top of his skull and pressing into the natural indent behind his eyeline. The more he struggled, the louder the voices behind him became, their laughter echoing in his mind like a scream through an empty hall.  
  
 _"No, no please!"_  
  
 ** _"Please! Please!"_** a shrill voice mocked. _**"Do you hear that? He's begging for mercy!"  
  
** **"Pathetic,"**_ another muttered, sounding slightly disappointed as the others cackled all the louder for his pleas. _**"You should be ashamed. The mighty Conqueror reduced to nothing but a whimpering coward."**_  
  
 ** _"Get on with it,"_** a third said, blunt and callous in their dismissive tone.  
  
UrGoh opened his mouth, but any sound that came forth was swallowed by the distinct bash of metal on bone. His vision popped and he twitched, beak ajar in a silent scream of agony as his entire head was enveloped in electric pain. His claws dug into the floor, scraping and leaving grooves as he struggled, tail smacking repeatedly against the figure standing over him.

 _ **"It's not in all the way,"**_ a voice remarked with a cruel snicker.

 _ **"I'm not done yet,"**_ the one over him said snidely, pressing sharp talons into his neck to hold his head still. UrGoh tried to shake loose from their grip, but it was too painful to do more than shift his tongue.

_Stop. Please **stop!**_

The second blow had him reeling and suddenly UrGoh was back in the swamp. He barely managed to cling to the wet tree as his vision swam in front of him, pain overwhelming all his senses. The sky above him was turning dark with a storm and he lifted his head up just as the first few drops of water fell and hit his nose. Distantly he felt a third hit but by then he'd already started to black out. "Skek... _Gra_..." he whimpered as he slid to the ground, the rain starting to drizzle over his limp body.  
  
The fourth and _final_ impact was completely lost to him. 

Night had fallen by the time UrGoh came to. He was dizzy, nauseous and completely soaked to the bone. As he tried to push himself to his feet, his vision blurred and he stumbled, head spinning from the effort. Reaching up, he touched over the top of his head and winced as he felt dried blood crusting his hair. Both back arms were still broken and dangling uselessly off the sides of his body, but they were mostly numb from the cold so he didn't have to struggle through the pain.

The first week of recovery was hard, but he managed to survive off his gathered provisions in a nearby hollow. He had to rip up a few spare cloths for arm slings and head bandages, but at this point he was just happy to still be alive. His arms would heal with time, but his head worried him as that injury left him unable to speak. It was like there was something in his brain that blocked the words from reaching his throat.

Then again, being unable to speak or sing for now might have been a blessing as the smallest of sounds had him curling up in agony for nearly an entire unum.

When his arms were nearly healed and his voice had started to return, an arrow found its way to him, a small carving etched into the wood.

 **I have him**  
  
UrGoh didn't need any other context to know what the Archer meant by that vague statement and simply began his trek based on the direction the arrow had come from. It took another unum of travel due to his injuries significantly slowing his pace and forcing him to take many breaks in order to tend to his wounds. By the time he made it to UrVa's camp and saw the true extent of the damage that had been done, he had completely regained his speech, but his head often ached from the effort.  
  
Worse than his wounds was seeing SkekGra that first time, watching as the Skeksis immediately backed away from him in fear and distrust, only for the Archer to coax him out and reassure him that it was only _UrGoh_...  
  
This time the blow dealt to him strike right in the heart, sinking deep into the hole that had never stopped bleeding.  
  
"If you're not going to help, at least _eat_."   
  
UrGoh blinked and lifted his head just as SkekGra shoved a bowl into his hands. He looked down and smiled, casually picking through some of his favorite nuts and seeds. "Thank...you..." he said as he watched SkekGra root around in their supplies to prepare his own breakfast. He ate quietly as the Skeksis puttered around, unable to keep still as he categorized everything and took full inventory. Eventually UrGoh cleaned out his bowl and stood, pulling on his clothes and moving their bedrolls out of the sun's view. He almost packed them up out of habit and had to stop himself with a small chuckle. That was right, this was going to be their _home_ at least while they hatched their plan.   
  
Lifting his head, UrGoh glanced around the mostly barren den and furrowed his brow. They might need to invest in building some furniture or maybe even create a loft for extra storage if they really wanted to keep this little desert island as their base of operations. It was almost 400 trine until the next Conjunction and that would be a long time to go without building _any_ infrastructure. "SkekGra...?"  
  
"What?" the Skeksis called without looking back, his tail sweeping over the ground as he worked.   
  
"Have you...ever...made...a bed?"  
  
SkekGra turned, giving UrGoh an incredulous expression. "Do I look like a carpenter, UrGoh? _No_ , I've _never_ made a _bed._ " His eyes flickered to the bedrolls in UrGoh's hands before he sighed, letting his shoulders drop. "Ah, well then, I suppose we might want to find someone who _has_."  
  
"Or who...can show...us...how...to do it...ourselves..." UrGoh suggested as he folded the blankets and moved to wander out onto the outside ledge. The suns were bright, but the full heat of their glow hadn't taken hold of the desert just yet. UrGoh rubbed his chin as he stared up at the columns of rock that made up the den. SkekGra was right, they would definitely need more shade (especially during the hotter seasons of the year). They'd also need to collect a lot of wood, fabric, and metal to even get started on major construction, but at least they had basic shelter for now.  
  
Perhaps on their way back from the Valley they could stop by the Wellspring and get some more materials from the Dousan? It would certainly be easier than making two separate trips, though they would need something to cart everything back. The two of them alone wouldn't be able to carry what they'd need on their backs.  
  
As he mentally tallied up a list of supplies they would need to get when they went to the Valley, SkekGra emerged from the den, walking over to him and putting his hand on his shoulder. UrGoh glanced to the Skeksis who was now staring up at their new home as well. "Did you see this place in your vision, UrGoh?" SkekGra asked after a moment. "I only remember the land consumed by purple light, SkekSo sinking into a pile of ash in his bed, Skeksis decaying before a rotten banquet..." He trailed off and sighed, shaking his head in dismay. "Then the two of us, watching the remains of Thra _perish_ around us..."  
  
"My vision...differed from yours..." UrGoh murmured as his eyes followed the shifting sands on the horizon, watching as they exposed new shining crystal deposits in one moment and covered them again in the next. "Thra knew...we would not...be swayed...by the...same...images..."  
  
He took a breath and lifted his hand to rest atop SkekGra's. "I saw...us...finding the...Crystal shard...then Master UrSu...raising a...childing......a... _Gelfling_ to...heal...the Crystal..." He tightened his grip over SkekGra's fingers and murmured, "I saw...the light...of reformed UrSkeks...and lastly...I remember...us... _singing_...together..."   
  
UrGoh turned to face SkekGra and smiled up at him warmly. "Your voice...was...wonder...ful..."  
  
The Skeksis frowned and scratched his chin with his free hand, muttering, "I can't sing like you."  
  
UrGoh gave a slow and deliberate wink and clicked his tongue. "It takes...prac...tice..."   
  
He then pulled the Skeksis' hand off his shoulder and interlaced their fingers, leaning up to press the tip of his nose to SkekGra's beak.  
  
Thra had forced SkekGra to swallow his own fear and despair, the only two things that would cut deep to the core of an arrogant warlord. Meanwhile UrGoh had been gifted with hope and renewal to motivate him to work for something greater than himself. He felt bad that SkekGra had only seen the worst of possibilities, but he understood why Thra had chosen those specific images for him, painful though they were. He only hoped that these visions were not already set in the stones of time and that they could make the changes needed to guide destiny.

Aughra used to say that destiny was nothing more than a series of tunes, all intertwining and weaving in and out to make the beautiful song that was their reality.  
  
UrGoh had always liked that explanation because songs could _change_ as you sang them. Music was fluid and alive in a way that allowed it to be shaped by the choices of the performers playing.  
  
Being here right now with SkekGra was ultimate proof that they were still capable of changing the song's tune. They both could have ignored the message sent to them and kept on living. The song would have continued to play, off-key and out of melody as it had since the Division.

No one would have been the wiser for it. 

But instead UrGoh had gone against the choir's wishes and here they were, _together,_ and doing their best to rewrite the song as it was being sung. SkekGra claimed he was not a good singer, but no one said the song had to be _perfect_. UrGoh had yet to encounter any song that was.

That was part of the beauty of music, of the _UrSkeks._

Rewriting their song would be difficult and it wouldn't be a perfect tune, but in order for it to work at all they'd have to accept it in all its flaws-

Including the ones that lived in SkekGra and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT.
> 
> Beta assistance by DerpingLina.


	4. A natural phenomenon — not a natural disaster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When I looked up at the stars, I saw us. You were the stars and I was the dark sky behind you.”  
> “Without dark sky you couldn’t see the stars.”  
> “I knew I was useful.”  
> “You’re essential.”  
> ― Jenn Bennett

SkekGra was more than just a _little_ irritated after three days of walking through Thra's most desolate (and _hottest)_ biosphere. It didn't help that the Crystal Desert had nothing but mountains of sand to stare at aside from the occasional moog or dune-scuttler that crossed their path (which meant he was _bored_ out of his mind in addition to being tired and uncomfortably sweaty). At least he had UrGoh to fill their walk with stories of the times he spent in the Valley and his friendships with the other Mystics. It was almost strange to hear how the other side lived their lives in an almost twisted parallel to their Skeksis with strong personal friendships in the place of ever-shifting political alliances. SkekGra quickly learned that while UrSu was the _Master_ , it was not because the others feared him or lacked any ambition of their own, but instead because his leadership was genuinely appreciated by all who knew him. UrGoh always spoke of him with high regard for his wisdom and patience even when expressing his disagreements with his fellow Mystic.

"If I spoke like that to SkekSo, I would have been hung by the tail for _days,_ " SkekGra said with a snort, shifting the strap of his back to his opposite shoulder and sighing with the minor relief that brought. UrGoh had insisted on carrying his collection of gifts with them which only seemed to get heavier every time SkekGra lifted it. 

At least the sack would be _empty_ on the journey home. 

"UrSu tolerates....dissension...not... _disrespect_..." UrGoh explained, his own back loaded up with their camping supplies and food. "He is...wise...but he lacks...vision...He only sees...what...is...in front...of him..."

SkekGra snorted as he scratched at his beak. At least the Emperor and his Mystic shared one thing in common: they were both utterly incapable of creativity and had to depend on others to do it _for_ them. "Are we getting close?" he asked, reaching for his canister as it swung from his neck. He uncorked it and took a sip, sighing as he brushed the sweat from his brow.

"We should...be coming up...on the gate...shortly..." UrGoh said with a nod, his own hair matted to his body from the heat. SkekGra raised an eyebrow and glanced around the desert in front of them. There was seemingly nothing for miles, but UrGoh had _assured_ him he knew where he was going once they passed the Wellspring a day prior. Given how many journeys the Mystic had taken to and from the Valley over the trine, SkekGra was inclined to trust UrGoh's path-finding. That didn't mean that part of him wasn't still a touch skeptical though.

However, an hour later, a large boulder with what looked like the silhouette of a dead tree at the top of the ridge came into view. At the sight of it, UrGoh perked up and pointed to the tree. "We're. _..here_..."

SkekGra blinked, seeing nothing but sand around the boulder's perimeter. "UrGoh, you can't be serious," he said, turning to the Mystic who was snickering to himself as he slowly removed the heavy packs from his back "Have you caught a bout of _sun frenzy?_ It’s just a rock."

"We would...not be...well...hidden...if you could just... _see_ the...Valley...now...would we?" UrGoh said with a small wink before he took a deep breath and tilted his head to the sky. SkekGra winced, covering his auriculars as the Mystic let out a distinct low bellow, not quite a song, not quite a shout, but something all its own. 

When UrGoh fell quiet, it was like all the sounds in the desert had been erased from the background. He could no longer hear the wind or sand shifting. Even his own breath had been robbed of sound.  
  
SkekGra looked back to UrGoh in confusion but then there was a resounding call in a different voice and UrGoh was putting his bags back on, grabbing SkekGra by the wrist to tug him toward the boulder. SkekGra followed along, slowing his stride to keep pace with the Mystic as they approached the massive rock. "UrGoh, what are-" he stopped as UrGoh pulled them up to the side of the stone and then forced them to walk straight toward the wall. _“Wait-!”_ he tried to stop UrGoh, but the Mystic didn’t relent, practically dragging him by the wrist until he stumbled into the boulder.

SkekGra squeezed his eyes shut, but never felt the impact of solid rock against his beak. Instead he just felt a more firm surface beneath his feet, dirt and rock as opposed to sand. The sky had also gone dark and he could no longer feel the heat of the sun beating down on them. Instead there was a mild humidity as if they were underground. He slowly opened his eyes and stared up, realized that they were walking through a tunnel of sort. UrGoh was giving him a very self-satisfied look as he walked, raising one of his hands to point to the light at the end.  
  
Inhaling as they stepped back out into the sunlight, SkekGra was greeted to the sight of a massive enclave surrounding a central communal space. Several Mystics were outside, either tending to chores or talking with one another. They all looked up at the sight of them and UrGoh smiled, lifting his hand to wave. SkekGra tried to take a step back into the dark tunnel, immediately feeling cornered, but UrGoh just tightened his grip and forced him to stand in place. "Re...lax..." UrGoh urged as he shuffled forward. 

As they entered the Valley, the nearest Mystic stepped out, a warm smile on his face. SkekGra immediately caught sight of the eyepatch and missing front arm and felt his throat run dry.

 **_"You bring nothing but diseased and half-starved cretins, Conqueror! I need competent slaves!"_ ** SkekNa hissed, gesturing with his hook to the cages of prisoners SkekGra had lined up at the palace gates. **_"Less of these filthy Makraks and more Podlings!"_ **

"UrGoh, you've returned," the Mystic greeted with outstretched arms before his single-eye turned to SkekGra. "And I see you are not alone..." 

Smiling, UrGoh gestured with his staff. "Indeed...I've come...with my...other...half...SkekGra, the...Conqueror."

SkekGra chewed his tongue, not sure if he should offer more than a polite nod to the Slave-Master's other half. UrGoh simply intertwined their tails behind them and smiled up at him fondly.  
  
The other Mystic raised an eyebrow before stepping forward to embrace UrGoh with all three arms, only pulling back to address them both. "Welcome SkekGra. We've been wondering how our Wanderer's journey fared. I see now that he's been more than successful." He bowed his head slightly. "You may call me UrNol,” he murmured as he offered a hand. SkekGra awkwardly shook it as the rest of the Mystics slowly began to cluster around them, forming a half-circle around the tunnel entrance.  
  
One by one, he was quickly introduced to the lot, but he could recognize almost everyone in turn with little prompting. Despite how different they all were from their Skeksis, it was the small details that gave them away such as the lift of their smile or the color and shape of their eyes. A reflection of their other halves hid in plain sight on the face of each Mystic.

The last to arrive to the gathering was the Master himself, holding a gnarled staff and looking like he might crumble to dust at any moment. UrSu was easily the largest of the Mystics which was in contrast to SkekSo’s thin rail of a frame, but the Mystic’s size seemed to bring an air of gentle warmth rather than intimidation.  
  
The Master let the bottom of his staff rest on the ground and he cleared his throat. "Welcome home, Wanderer. We've missed you these many trine." 

"Master UrSu..." UrGoh greeted, bowing his head respectfully. The Master returned the bow and then gestured for them both to follow him. The other Mystics parted to allow the Master and them to pass and SkekGra hunched his shoulders, hating the way their eyes followed them. As polite as the Mystics appeared, he couldn't erase the Skeksis they were linked to in his mind. After the Master, UrSol and UrZah unnerved him the most and he wished he could bury himself in the sand to avoid their gaze. 

UrSu led them to one of the huts that enclosed the communal area, opening the door and letting them in first (SkekGra having to duck due to the buildings all being constructed at Mystic height) before he followed in behind. Closing the door, the Master sighed and said, "You both must be tired. I have some tea made if you would like." He gestured for them to remove their bags and UrGoh let them slide off, placing them to the side and out of the way before encouraging SkekGra to do the same.

Once the Master had settled a pot of tea down on a wide table with several steaming cups, UrSu took a seat across from them and set down his staff. SkekGra's eyes glanced between the two Mystics for a moment before UrSu broke the silence with a soft sigh. "I see the Skeksis have rejected your ideas in a much more... _callous_ fashion." His eyes flickered to SkekGra's head and the Skeksis resisted the strong urge to cover the metal nail with his cowl. "I can't say I didn't warn you, Wanderer, but I'm also not particularly pleased to be proven right." 

UrGoh took the first teacup and passed it to SkekGra before taking the other for himself. "It wasn't...what we'd...hoped for...but...I didn't expect...things...to...go...smoothly..." He sipped from the rim and sighed contently before looking to SkekGra. "Taste it...it's...good...UrNol...grows the...leaves...himself..."

Slowly, SkekGra lifted the cup in his hands to his beak, taking a sip. It tasted mostly medicinal, but there was a sharp spice to it that burned pleasantly in the aftermath. Having something warm in his stomach helped settle his nerves somewhat (even if it was just weird Mystic tea). UrGoh seemed pleased at any rate so he just sat there and sipped, content to let the two Mystics have the floor.

But then the Master looked his way and for a moment SkekGra felt SkekSo's intense stare burrowing into him, filled with nothing but complete and utter disgust at everything he was. **_"You disappoint me, Conqueror...I never expected you would sink to heresy_** **_."_**

**_"Filthy traitor!"_ **

**_"A Conqueror no more. Nothing but a heretic!"_ **

**_"Yes! A heretic!"_ **

**_"SkekGra the Heretic!"_ **

He shook his head to rid his mind of their cackles, shivering slightly as he clutched his teacup. UrSu frowned, his expression sympathetic as he said, "Is the tea not to your liking, SkekGra? Would you like water instead?" He reached out and touched SkekGra's arm which made him instinctively jerk back, sloshing the now luke-warm contents of his cup onto his robes.  
  
UrSu exhaled and got up, finding a towel in a basket of cloth and offering it to him. "I see my presence troubles you..."

"No, I-" SkekGra began only for UrSu to raise a hand for silence. He closed his beak, lowering his head sheepishly as UrGoh frowned and took the towel, rubbing over it over the damp fabric of his robes. Slowly, UrSu sat back down and sipped his own tea, allowing the uncomfortable silence drag out a few more moments.

Finally the Master sighed and said, "Wanderer, I'm happy you've made peace with yourself in a way, but I worry that this unnatural coexistence will harm you both further than it already has."

"Our...relationship...hasn't brought...harm..." UrGoh corrected. "The Emperor...is...to blame...for what...happened..."

UrSu frowned and poured UrGoh another portion of tea before offering some to SkekGra who shook his head even as he still clutched the empty cup like it was a life-line. The Master just nodded and then refilled his own cup as he said, "The Emperor cast his wrath down upon you because of your calling."

"Only because...he...fears what...it...repre...sents..." UrGoh insisted, letting his cup steam in his palm. "The Skeksis...live in...terror of being...usurped...and we... _challenged_...their power..." He interlaced his fingers with SkekGra and UrSu's tired eyes dropped to their hands, a curious expression flittering over his wizened face. "Just because...they oppose us...doesn't mean...we...give...up..." 

The Master pursed his mouth, touching over his chin. "UrGoh, you _alone_ are not enough to defy destiny. I've told you time and time again that the right moment will come but we can't just rush in."

"So we...sit...and...let everyone...ourselves included... _suffer_ in...the...mean...time?" UrGoh shook his head, downing the contents of his cup before smacking his lips with a sigh. "You know...I can't...do that...Master..."

SkekGra wasn't sure if he should be present for any of this. UrGoh's tone held this cold anger that he had simply never seen before during all their time spent together; a clear line of buried frustration that cut through the Mystic’s normally laid-back and gentle demeanor.

UrSu on the other hand, looked equally irritated, but in a way that spoke of a parent dealing with a rebellious child. There was love and worry in his speech, but he clearly wasn't going to sit back and let UrGoh do as he wished without the Mystic equivalent of a scolding. SkekGra lacked context, but even he could tell that this argument was one they’d had many times in the past, never coming to a final conclusion despite the length of their debate.  
  
Shifting in his seat, SkekGra let out a low exhale and stood, dropping the cup on the table where it landed on its bottom, nearly tipping over before righting itself in the middle of the worn wood. "I think I'm going to get this cleaned up properly..." he said, holding out the damp section of his robes between his talons as he glanced to both Mystics. It was a poor excuse and it was clear that both UrGoh and UrSu weren't buying it, but neither of them made to stop him as he stepped out, nearly bumping his head into the ceiling when he ducked his head out the door behind him. 

Closing the door, he gave a small sigh of relief before realization hit. He had successfully escaped the awkward conversation with the Mystic-version of _SkekSo_ but now he was _alone_...in a Valley full of other strange Mystics.  
  
Before he could even think of a plan to escape to a deserted section of the Valley, a Mystic at the central well took notice of him and perked up, making SkekGra flinch. "Conqueror!" he greeted in a friendly tone that instantly made SkekGra's hair stand on end. The Chanter was SkekSil's other half, known for a sweet and gentle voice that could sooth any and all who heard it. 

Fitting for the slimy _Chamberlain._

"UrSol, was it?" SkekGra asked, taking a step back as the Chanter unhooked the bucket from the well and walked over to him, carrying the vessel in his front set of arms. "What can I do for you?" he asked, trying to affect a friendly stance even as his claws twitched with the instinct to strike out.

UrSol smiled and gave a soft laugh, shaking his head as he stopped in front of the Skeksis. "Nothing at all. You're our guest, SkekGra...but if you're bored, you're certainly free to help with chores." He gestured back to the well he'd just gathered from and then turned, the bun on his head bobbing gently. "I simply wanted to talk with you if you had some free time. You're the first Skeksis we've seen since we came to live here." He shrugged and added, "Additionally, you're one of the only ones who isn't _hostile_..." 

SkekGra frowned and UrSol's smile fell a bit, the Mystic tilting his head slightly to the side. "If you don't mind? _Please?"_

**_"Pleeeease? Mighty Conqueror gets to travel all over Thra. Chamberlain is locked away in castle, keeping court in working order,"_ ** SkekSil begged, following a half-nude SkekGra as he marched through the hall to his chambers, dripping water from the baths over the floor. **_"I only ask for smallest favor."_ **

Pausing, SkekGra closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. It was bad enough that he'd lost his _best_ lieutenant that day, but then for the Chamberlain to chase him down, stalking him through the castle as if he gave a nurloc's ass about whatever nonsense _SkekSil_ wanted. _"Out with it then. I don't have time to listen to your whining,"_ he growled, whipping around to glare at the shorter Skeksis. Chamberlain lowered his head, cowering as if SkekGra wasn’t able to see through his attempts to make himself seem harmless and inoffensive.

 **_"I was hoping to hear news regarding dear friend Mariner,"_ ** SkekSil said with a small simpering smile. **_"Emperor worries that SkekSa is no longer loyal to Skeksis. She has not come back to the castle since dishonored Satirist was banished."_ **

SkekGra's eyes narrowed and he chewed his tongue. He'd been the last to see SkekSa before she departed for the seas, where she swore to never set foot on land unless it was absolutely required. They hadn't heard from her in many trine but the Sifan guards spoke of her fondly so it was clear she was still around, sailing the seas at the beck and call of no one but herself. If SkekSil really wanted the most up to date news on the Mariner's loyalties and whereabouts, he would be questioning them and not chasing _him_ through the castle. 

No, the Chamberlain was after something else, something more insidious. SkekGra just didn't know what. _"You know I haven't seen SkekSa since she departed,"_ he told SkekSil plainly. _"I have as much information as you do."_

SkekSil tilted his head. **_"Hmmmmm? But Conqueror was so close to Mariner."_ **

_"SkekSa was also friends with the Ritual Master. Pester him for a change."_ SkekGra turned, continuing his march through the torchlit halls. The sooner he had a door between him and the Chamberlain the _better._

 **_"Wait!"_ ** SkekSil shrilly called, running after him until he caught up to SkekGra. **_"Wait Conqueror! Do not be hasty. Chamberlain did not mean to pry. Was only concerned about Mariner's loyalty to Emperor. SkekSa has great deal of sway with the Sifa, yes?"_ **

As he spoke, the Chamberlain swerved across, blocking off SkekGra’s path to his quarters and forcing him to a stop once again. SkekGra snarled, talons flexing as he glared down at the other Skeksis. _"Yes. The Sifan_ **_adore_ ** _her, but they're loyal to the Emperor like the rest of the stupid Gelfling."_ What was the Chamberlain implying? That SkekSa was going to mount a _coup?_

The Chamberlain nodded and said, **_"Yes, Sifan are loyal, but the Mariner is another matter, hmmmm?"_**  
  
SkekGra just continued to glare down at him until SkekSil clicked his tongue and said. **_"Chamberlain can see mighty Conqueror is exhausted from long carriage ride. Perhaps we save discussion for another time?"_**

 _"Yes, another time,"_ SkekGra muttered. Another time meaning _never_. The Chamberlain seemed satisfied though and smiled, bowing his head before stepping to the side and allowing SkekGra to pass. He shot one last annoyed glare to SkekSil before heading to his chambers, closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
SkekGra sighed and rested his back against the wall, running a hand down the side of his beak. This was just one of the many reasons he _hated_ returning to the castle. Every moment he spent within its twisting walls felt like a punishment in and of itself and the other Skeksis only made it all the worse. Everything was petty _politics_ with the castle dwellers and he just couldn't stand it. 

"Ummm, SkekGra, did I say something wrong?" UrSol asked, glancing around in mild confusion before taking a step back, the water in his bucket sloshing slightly. SkekGra blinked, realizing he had clenched both of his fists and was arched forward, in his default attack stance sans his swords. 

Slowly relaxing his posture, SkekGra let out a long sigh and rubbed his neck in mild embarrassment. "No, you didn't..." He looked down at the Chanter who lowered his head in that same goddamn way that pissed him off when the Chamberlain did it, but the expression on UrSol's face was apologetic as if _he_ was at fault. Clearing his throat, SkekGra pointed to the bucket. "Where are you taking that water?" 

UrSol blinked and then glanced down at the water as if he had forgotten he was still holding it. "Oh, this is for the garden on the cliffs. UrAmaj and UrNol share a patch and it requires a lot of tending to out here in the desert. I have the most free time of anyone so I just help out with odd chores around the Valley, keeping everything in order." He smiled at SkekGra and asked, "Would you like to walk with me?"

Feeling a touch sheepish for almost attacking the Chanter, SkekGra nodded and then followed behind the Mystic, adjusting the length and speed of his stride to keep in line with UrSol in the same way he did when walking with UrGoh. The wooden ramps spiraled around the compound, leading up to the cliffs that surrounded the Valley in a protective circle and it took a not insignificant amount of walking to get to the top. Once they were at the peak of the cliff, SkekGra caught sight of a massive garden plot with light fabric tented over it to keep the harsh desert suns from killing everything in their glow. He gave a small huff and squatted down a bit to peek under the fabric, his eyes following the neat rows of plant stalks. "So it is possible for things to grow out here..." he murmured as UrSol lifted a can off the ground and poured the water into it. Water sprung from holes in the bottom and UrSol began to sprinkle it over the neat line of herbs. 

"So long as you tend to them properly," the Chanter said. "As I said, it's a lot of work so I help when I can." He hummed as he walked in the garden, making his way slowly around the perimeter. Once the borders were watered, UrSol stepped onto a series of flat stones that had clearly been laid out to form a pathway between the rows of plants. "Have you ever grown crops, SkekGra?" 

SkekGra shook his head, reaching out and gently touching one of the green leaves with the tip of his talon. “The only thing I ever fed to plants were _corpses,_ Chanter."  
  
Of course, now that he was staring at a successful desert farm, he couldn’t help but imagine what he and UrGoh might be able to grow for themselves back at their new little home. While they’d continue to forage in the woods for most of their food, having a few plants readily available would be a smart investment in the long term.

UrSol winced at his answer and nodded. "I _see_ …” he said as he finished watering the plants and stepped back out of the plot, brushing his bangs from his face. “If you have any interest, UrGoh has helped out with the garden in the past so he’ll know the basics of farming a patch.” He glanced up at SkekGra as he set the can back down and picked up the empty bucket. "Speaking of the Wanderer, UrGoh looks _very_ happy. I haven't seen him like this in a long time."

"What do you mean?" SkekGra said with a skeptical snort as he stood back up, brushing his hands on his robes. "UrGoh's _always_ happy." Well, aside from the conversation with UrSu...and the morning after they first had sex (in the beginning at least), and _maybe_ when they were about to be murdered by a sentient rock, but other than _that,_ he'd never seen an UrGoh who wasn't mostly relaxed and laid back without a care in all Thra.

"I’m afraid that's simply not true, Conqueror," UrSol said with a small knowing grin that SkekGra instantly recognized as a softer version of SkekSil's smug smirk. "He's been unsatisfied for some time now. Even traveling Thra wasn't giving him any fulfillment anymore.” He swung the bucket as he spoke, shoulders swaying as if he was singing rather than speaking. “He would just come back, deliver his gifts and within a week be gone again."  
  
He paused and then slowly shuffled to SkekGra’s side. "But ever since he had his vision, he's had something to strive for."

SkekGra snorted and then turned back to the ramp leading back down into the Valley. "Are you saying he was _bored?"_ he asked as UrSol walked with him, their tails occasionally brushing as they marched in step.

The Chanter hummed and shook his head, pausing. "Not the word I'd use. Perhaps melancholy is better?" He shrugged and then continued on down the ramp until they reached the bottom where wood met dirt. SkekGra follow behind him as the Mystic returned the bucket to the well, hooking the handle back to the crank’s rope. "He seems better now, at least the little I've seen of him so far. I'm sure we'll get to talking over dinner tonight." He turned back to SkekGra, an excited grin blooming across his face. "I’d almost forgotten! You'll get to join the evening chant with us tonight."

"The _what?"_

UrSol chuckled and stepped away from the well, pointing out a fire that was built within just a few steps of the center of the Valley. “We sing together every morning and every evening when we take our meals. I lead the chant and then we all come together in a choir,” UrSol explained. “It’s been our tradition since we came to this place.”

SkekGra’s brow furrowed as he stared at the fire. "I don't sing," he said, slowly turning back to look at UrSol who seemed disappointed at his admission, "But I'll watch the rest of you."  
  
However it did get him thinking: if this was Mystic tradition, why did UrGoh never sing in the mornings or evenings when the two of them ate? Just how many Mystic practices was UrGoh just choosing to either ignore or omit during their travels and more importantly _why?_ Did he not actually like participating? Did he think it would annoy SkekGra? Was he worried that the old habits would make him too homesick?  
  
SkekGra frowned, his curiosity only growing the more he learned about his other half. UrGoh didn’t keep secrets but he sure was _obtuse._

"I can teach you," UrSol suggested as a compromise, his hands extended in gentle placation to the Skeksis. "It would give us more of an opportunity to talk."

"Why?" SkekGra asked, raising one brow as the Mystic snorted and rolled his eyes.

Sighing, Ursol dropped his front arms to rest on his knees while the back ones set up shop on his hips. “You're a _part_ of UrGoh. Getting to know you allows me to glimpse the pieces of him I've never been able to see before." At SkekGra's bewildered expression, UrSol chuckled and added, "Is it really that _strange_ to you?"

 _'Yes!'_ he wanted to say, but instead he held his tongue and just laughed in turn. "You Mystics are just a lot closer than we _ever_ were." 

"I wouldn't say it's perfect.” UrSol admitted with a small shrug, tilting his head to one side as he leaned with the motion, which once again reminded SkekGra of the Chamberlain’s slippery body language. “We have our own spats and disagreements. Things can be tense even among the most even-tempered." 

SkekGra raised a hand, pointing one claw to the skull tack as he leaned down so the Mystic got a good look at the metal. "Did you threaten to put a nail in UrGoh's head when he suggested you merge with your Skeksis?" he asked in a snide tone.  
  
Immediately, UrSol's face paled and SkekGra groaned as the Mystic began to mumble out a lengthy apology. "Arrgh, it's _fine!_ Don't grovel..." he said, waving the Mystic’s whimpering off. SkekSil kowtowed all the time whenever he was trying to get out of a bad situation and it was always so grossly _pathetic._

The Chanter of course now looked genuinely distraught and it somehow tugged at his heart-strings. Stupid Mystics and their soft eyes. "I wasn't thinking when I said that,” UrSol murmured, reaching out and cupping SkekGra’s hand in his front palms, making the Skeksis flinch at the sudden contact. “It wasn’t my intention to compare what you went through to our fights." He pursed his mouth and glanced back up at the nail. "Does it hurt?"

SkekGra sighed, pulling his hand out of UrSol’s and reaching up to tap his talon against the metal. "It's mostly healed. I get migraines now and then, plus I've had a seizure or two, but those were both in the first trine." Now he just tried to avoid bumping it into anything. Every time the tack made contact with something solid, he'd feel the vibration and resulting jolt of pain run down the entire length of his spine.

UrSol stared up at the nail, frowning as SkekGra lowered his hand back down. "We should send you home with medicine when you both take your leave. It won’t fix the damage done, but it might help with your headaches." He paused and then glanced to SkekGra. "How long are you both planning on staying in the Valley?" he asked as he gestured for the Skeksis to follow him, making his way to one of the other huts on the first level of the compound.

"Only a few days, maybe less," SkekGra admitted, ducking his head into the hut as he followed behind the Chanter. "UrGoh knew he'd be able to come to you all for some help so we're really just here for him to trade gifts." 

"He has always brought back such wonderful presents," UrSol said with a fond nod, looking at SkekGra over his shoulder as he gathered up a pile of blankets and pillows, the fabric worn and slightly dusty from years of use. "You traveled Thra, albeit as a Warlord. Did you often return with tokens collected from afar?"

Trophies, favors, reminders of his power and position. They might have been selected with SkekGra's knowledge of everyone's particular preferences, but they lacked the intimacy of anything UrGoh saved for his friends. "In a way..." he said, reaching over to help steady the stack of pillows in UrSol’s grip. "-and more importantly, under _very_ different circumstances."

UrSol hummed in gratitude as he shuffled toward the door with his stack of linens and cushions. "And did my Skeksis ever ask anything of you?"

SkekGra's eyes immediately narrowed. "I don't want to talk about SkekSil," he said in a flat voice as he marched past the Mystic, opening the door and gesturing for UrSol to walk through. He knew it was cruel in a way. The Mystic was just curious after all, but he already was struggling to detach his memories of the Chamberlain from the Chanter. He didn't need a direct comparison.

"I take it you weren't close then," UrSol murmured awkwardly as he shuffled out of the hut, turning back to SkekGra as he watched the Skeksis duck his head and close the door behind them both. "I can't say I'm shocked based on the little I glimpse from his eyes every now and then..." He trailed off and shook his head before mercifully changing the subject. “We need to beat the dust out of these before dinner. Would you care to lend your strength, Conqueror?” 

As far as he saw it, SkekGra had two options: go back to the hut where UrGoh was still arguing with the Master...or help the Chanter with more mundane chores around the Valley.  
  
UrSol smiled as he nodded, gesturing with one of his back arms for SkekGra to follow behind him as he made his way to some wooden racks. “It’s very simple. We take these sticks-”

He spent the rest of the early afternoon helping UrSol hang up blankets and pin the pillows to beat with sticks. It was satisfying work until SkekGra had to stop, having accidentally torn through a blanket when he stabbed rather than smacked the fabric with his stick. The Chanter insisted it wasn't a problem and easily mended by the Weaver, but SkekGra felt bad enough about destroying the fabric that he sat back and simply took the cleaned blankets from UrSol, folding them into a neat pile and stacking the cushions on top.  
  
Once that chore was done, they went to UrAmaj's kitchen and helped the cook prepare dinner. UrSol sang as he worked, his soft voice somehow merging with and enhancing the gentle crackle of the cooking fire and the steam that hissed from the rim of the large boiling pot.

The Cook clearly wasn’t too pleased to have SkekGra in his kitchen, but UrAmaj did politely ask after his own diet, curious as to what Skeksis ate to sustain themselves on the daily. SkekGra explained that he used to be a staunch carnivore, but that being with UrGoh meant meat would be a rare treat and certainly _never_ killed by their own hand. Apparently in the Valley, Mystics didn't eat meat at all, but they did use bones when they came across a dead thing in the desert. The Cook even gave SkekGra a sample, watching expectantly as the Skeksis crunched open the hard exterior and lapped at the marrow inside. 

SkekGra gave an approving nod, ignoring the flinches he received from UrAmaj as he chewed up the chalky bone and swallowed. Better than nothing but vegetables at least. 

Of course, UrSol tried to get SkekGra to join him in song, but he just ignored all the dead air that was left for him to fill. Finally, UrSol huffed in frustration as he peeled the husks off some strange looking roots, tossing them into a pile at his feet. "Do the Skeksis _not_ sing? Do they even have _any_ music at all?"

"No one sings, but the Emperor does enjoy music. He had this _machine_ made and the Podlings play for him when requested," SkekGra said as he held a cup, letting UrAmaj measure out the Swothel milk for the base of their stew. "It always sounded like _banging_ to me." 

UrSol pouted, collecting his pile of husks and putting them in the Cook's stack of firewood by the pantry. "I can’t imagine a world like that. The Mystics have _always_ sung, even before we came to this Valley.” He looked to SkekGra and watched as the Skeksis poured the milk into the pot as instructed, gently stirring the massive paddle spoon with his opposite hand. “It soothes the soul and lets us feel connected to with each other. We never just sing. We _are_ the song."

Handing the empty cup back to the Cook, SkekGra frowned and continued to stir the contents of the pot, wiping sweat that beaded along his brow from the hot steam. "It wasn’t a priority in the castle," he said plainly, wishing he could offer the Chanter a better explanation. Unfortunately, such an answer just didn’t exist as the Skeksis had never valued art beyond craft that _was_ inherently valuable. If it wasn't made with the finest gemstones, fabrics, and paints, what even was the _point?_  
  
Singing wasn't something that one could display in a room and invoke the jealousy of all who looked upon it. It was a practice that was as fleeting as the air they breathed in their short time on Thra.  
  
If a Mystic sang in the forest and no one was around to have heard it, could they really be said to have been singing at all?

UrSol moved to stand next to the pot, taking a sampling spoon and lowering it into the stew to take a small measure. He watched SkekGra’s face as he passed the spoon back, offering it to UrAmaj behind them both. “UrGoh is a skilled singer and there’s no doubt in my mind that he would appreciate having someone to sing with.” SkekGra sighed, averting his gaze from UrSol to watch UrAmaj taste the stew. The Cook licked the spoon, frowned, and immediately wandered back to the pantry to gather more ingredients. UrSol touched his arm and SkekGra twitched, his eyes flickering from the Cook’s back to the Chanter’s sympathetic gaze. “You’re no longer in the Crystal Castle, SkekGra. Perhaps it’s time that you choose to make singing a priority?”

Lowering his eyes to stare at the bubbling the stew in the pot, SkekGra chewed his tongue and continued to stir. UrGoh _would_ probably like that.

Big _sap_ that he was.

The suns began to sink and soon UrAmaj was gently shooing them both away to finish up the last bit of preparation. SkekGra was tasked with chopping up fresh bread while UrSol stacked several bowls and spoons in a neat little display next to the pot.

He honestly wasn't sure what to expect from a communal dinner with the Mystics. The Skeksis always had the grand dining table displayed with the finest of Thra's creatures to be gorged upon, every Skeksis' favorite dishes piled high with enough portions to feed a small army. But the Mystics had no table. Through the window he could see the central firepit, now stoked to a flame by the small Alchemist’s withered hands. Meanwhile the Weaver and the Monk were amassing the same blankets and pillows they’d cleaned earlier in a circle around it.

One by one, the Mystics formed a small line to the kitchen. Each got a bowl of stew and some bread before coming back out to the fire to find an empty spot in the circle. Everyone sat on the blankets and set their bowls to the ground, chatting quietly as they waited for everyone to be seated. 

UrGoh was one of the last to come in for his meal and at the sight of SkekGra, he smiled, leaning up to kiss the Skeksis’ cheek fondly. Both UrSol and UrAmaj exchanged curious looks, but neither of them said a word as UrGoh took his bowl and let SkekGra fill it with the ladel. "I see...you've...been...busy..." he murmured, taking a piece of bread in his opposite hand. "Not so...bad, right?"

"It's interesting," SkekGra admitted, taking a dish for himself before following UrGoh out to the fire, taking a seat next to his Mystic. As he settled his bowl in his lap, SkekGra glanced to his opposite side and tensed, immediately turning to face away from the Ritual Guardian before UrZah could notice his stare.

As if sensing his distress, UrGoh touched over his knee, stroking it with his thumb until the line of his shoulders slumped again. That earned them a lot of stares from the Mystics who weren’t distracted by conversation and SkekGra sighed, wondering just how tactile they should be in front of all these watching eyes. UrGoh didn’t seem to care, but the confusion from the other Mystics seemed to speak for itself...

But it was the Master’s gaze that was the most intense from across the fire, his dull green eyes cutting through the fiery glare of the flames. Despite this, UrGoh didn't make any move to remove his hand, lifting his chin in silent defiance as he stared right back.

SkekGra quickly looked down at his bowl, swallowing hard as he tapped his claws around the rim. He was _very_ glad he had not been forced to bear witness to the rest of their conversation. He’d take doing mindless busy work over listening to _that_ any day.

At least he now had food as a distraction. SkekGra raised his basin but UrGoh immediately shook his head and gestured for him to put it back down. Frowning, he lowered his bowl down to the blanket as his stomach rumbled in protest. It was strange to have food ready and not _immediately_ eat it, but he wasn't going to disrespect the Mystics by going against their traditions. Despite the awkward tension, they _were_ letting them stay and giving them a lot of supplies to take back with them if UrGoh was to be believed. So he waited, feeling just a touch awkward in the silence that seemed comfortable for all but him. 

Once UrSol and UrAmaj joined the circle with their own meals, the Mystics all raised their front hands to be shoulder level, closed their eyes, and then bowed their heads inward toward the flames. SkekGra followed suit, but kept his eyes open, glancing around the circle for a cue.

Unsurprisingly, UrSol was the first to raise his head, opening his mouth and beginning a musical chant, his voice a clear bell in the quiet of early evening. The other Mystics joined one by one, all of them knowing the strange lyrics to this wordless song that trailed off into the deepening blue of the sky. 

Then they were all singing, a chorus of voices all merging into one long continuous note that seemed to have no beginning and no sign of an end. SkekGra didn't try to sing, but he tipped his head back to stare at the sky, watching a few stars peek out as the suns disappeared behind the horizon. Next to him, he could feel as well as hear UrGoh as he joined with his brethren in a tradition he hadn't been a part of for many trine. SkekGra’s stomach grumbled, a mixture of hunger and a feeling he couldn’t quite describe.  
  
Did UrGoh _miss_ this? Had he sacrificed this simple but comfortable life where he was clearly loved and cherished to try and be with _him?_

SkekGra’s heart sank in his chest as he dipped his head down again, his gaze drifting from the stars to the bowl of stew steaming away in front of him. UrGoh had everything to lose by wanting to reform with him. Not to say that SkekGra hadn't sacrificed a lot for this, but UrGoh had a _family_ here.  
  
What did he have with SkekGra other than a nail in his head?

Thra had called out to them for help, not just to heal themselves, but to heal the Crystal. And yet, he couldn’t help but wonder if they _should_ heal themselves when the Mystics were clearly so much better off without their darker halves? 

Was _GraGoh_ worth becoming if it meant turning UrGoh into something twisted? 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the song ending around him. UrGoh had to prod his shoulder and give him an encouraging smile before SkekGra was pulled back to the present and reminded of food. "Now we...can...eat..." the Mystic said, picking up his bowl and dipping his bread into the hearty stew.  
  
SkekGra picked up his own dish and paused, watching the Mystics as they began to eat and converse quietly. UrGoh in particular was asked a lot of questions, albeit mostly about his travels across Thra rather than their mission.  
  
Reuniting with one’s Skeksis apparently wasn’t a great subject for polite smalltalk.

When SkekGra finally lifted his bowl and began to messily gulp and lap at the stew, he gave a soft moan of relief. He hadn’t eaten anything since sunrise and by that point in the day the ravenous hunger that had been clawing at his insides was more than ready to be sated. 

However after just a few moments of sweet relief, he felt the weight of many eyes upon him. Raising his head, SkekGra glanced around the circle as sauce dripped from the edge of his beak and back into the bowl. Several Mystics were openly gawking, their spoons frozen midair as they stared at him.  
  
Slowly, SkekGra gulped down the mouthful of food sitting on his palate and ran his tongue over his teeth. He did his best to duck his head into the crook of his elbow to wipe his mouth clean as he felt something akin to shame creep into his chest. 

UrGoh glanced up when SkekGra stopped eating and then looked around to his fellows, his brow furrowing tight in annoyance. The stern intensity of his glare grew until they looked away, going back to their own dinners or to talk to one another as if they hadn’t just been caught staring. It was an expression that SkekGra had never seen on his other half's face before, but the meaning was clear to even him: _back off._

However, the damage was done. His stomach still curled in hunger, but SkekGra was reluctant to do more than pick at his portion as it grew cold in his lap. UrGoh encouraged him to eat, but SkekGra just chewed on the bread, trying not to spill crumbs into the crevices of his robes as he ignored the conversation around him, keeping his eyes to the fire to avoid meeting anyone else’s.

By the end of the meal, all bowls besides SkekGra's were licked clean. "Are you not hungry, Conqueror?" UrSol asked as he walked around the circle to collect everyone's dishes. "Do you feel unwell?" 

"I'm just tired. It's been a long day," SkekGra said, waving him off. He really hated the overly sympathetic expression on UrSol's face, as if he was something to be _pitied_. "The food was _fine_ ," he snapped before the Chanter could ask if he maybe wanted something else.

UrSol pursed his lips, but nodded, taking the half-filled dish and stacking it with the rest before going back inside the kitchen. Once the dishes were soaking in a tub, the Chanter came back out and another song was started. Despite having the exact same presentation, tune, and ceremony as the last, somehow there was a finality to this one as if an elaborate ritual had just been completed rather than a shared meal. 

As the final chord faded out into the purple sky, UrSu raised his front arms and clapped his palms together to gather attention. Once he was satisfied everyone was listening, he smiled softly and said, "Tonight we shared in a meal with the Wanderer and the Conqueror. A rare gift to be treasured in times of normalcy. Life is precious and the moments we share in it are all the moreso.”

UrGoh bowed his head in agreement, taking SkekGra’s hand in his own and pulling it to rest on the Mystic’s knee. "The...meals we...spend....toge...ther...are never...taken...for...granted...Master UrSu..." The Master hummed, watching as UrGoh’s thumb stroked the back of SkekGra’s wrist. "But I'm _happier.._.to...finally...show you...all...what we're...capable of..." UrGoh looked to SkekGra and nuzzled the underside of his chin, ignoring the jaws that dropped around the circle. "We had...separate...experiences...and ulti...mately came...to the same...conclusion...That...we and...all....Thra...would...all...perish...without...finding.. _.unity_..." 

It was like the word ‘unity’ triggered something in the old Master. UrSu’s smile tensed into a tight line as he nodded, adjusting the grip he had on his staff. "You have indeed made impressive progress. More than what we had thought possible, despite the _cost._ " 

UrGoh shifted his weight, squaring his shoulders as his grip on SkekGra’s hand tightened. The other Mystics immediately went very quiet and SkekGra swallowed, glancing between the Master and UrGoh. Could he leave? No one else was getting up, but they weren't going to really sit and watch this, right? The Mystics weren't like the Skeksis who took sadistic enjoyment out of public fights? 

_Right?_

UrGoh's tail twitched next to SkekGra’s as the old Master sighed, reaching up with one hand to rub at his chin. " _UrGoh,_ in continuing to pursue this course...you will not be the only victim claimed in the fire." The Master stacked both of his front palms on the head of his staff, leaning forward as he stared the other Mystic down. "You need to consider all the potential consequences of your actions." 

"Doing nothing...has its...own... _consequences_..." UrGoh said, his fingers slowly twisting to intertwine with SkekGra's. "We are not...simply...leaves...on the wind...Our...very...existence...is a....consequence..." 

Some of the other Mystics exchanged uncomfortable glances, clearly not wanting to get involved, but also making no move to leave the fire. Finally one cleared their throat and raised their hands in a mediating gesture. "Wanderer, we understand your _frustration_ -" 

"UrMa..." UrGoh interrupted in a firm voice. "I am no...longer...interested in... _compromise_..." His brown eyes flickered back to UrSu and he took a breath, clearly steeling himself. "We are...running out...of time, Master...Our hope for...the next...Conjunction...relies on...us...working with...the creatures...of Thra...and not... _hiding_ from...them..." 

UrSu's let out a frustrated grunt, lifting off to take his staff back into his palm, tapping the end of it to the ground to call for silence. SkekGra froze, feeling the blood in his veins turn to ice as his breath caught in his throat.

**_"Conqueror, you ask me to destroy everything we have built just so you can ease your own ridiculous nightmares?"_ **

_"Not destroy-"_ SkekGra tried to correct, only for the Emperor to bang his staff, the harsh peal echoing in the vast room. Even the musicians stopped playing that awful machine, turning around to look at the rows of Skeksis gathered below.

 **_"Silence!"_ ** SkekSo hissed, _**"Close that infernal beak of yours or I will see that it is lopped off."**_

SkekGra immediately shut his mouth, clenching his fists at his side as he felt the other Skeksis staring him down, shuffling in closer to get a better view. SkekSo glared at him from the throne, one hand pointing accusingly at SkekGra as the other clutched his staff. **_"How dare you, SkekGra. To even have the gall to suggest such a thing to this court..."_ **

The others began to grin, their jagged uneven teeth bared and talons flexing in growing excitement. SkekGra lifted his head, not lowering his stance or averting his gaze even as the Emperor tried to make him cower. _"Sire, you know that I only want what is best for the Empire. I wouldn't bring this to you if I didn't have the confide-"_

 **_"Mighty Conqueror has much confidence in his words...but Chamberlain sees no proof,"_ ** SkekSil interrupted, taking a few cautious steps to stand next to the throne, tilting his head to look at SkekGra curiously. **_"Perhaps Conqueror has been away from castle too long. Too many trine talking to enemies and not enough spent among friends."_ ** He looked back to SkekSo and gave that infuriating grin of his. **_"Fealty is not what once was, hmmmm?"_ **

SkekGra's eyes widened and he shook his head, stepping toward the throne. _"That's not true! Sire, you must listen to me-"_

SkekVar snarled and cut him off, blocking SkekGra's view of SkekSo with his own massive body. **_"The Emperor doesn't have to do anything, Conqueror. You however, have one job and it's not lecturing us on this foul idea of…”_ ** He gave a sputtering snort and flailed his arms as he struggled to find the word, **_“-unification!"_ **

Snarling, SkekGra flexed his claws, resisting the urge to reach for the blades at his side as he leaned into SkekVar’s space to be at eye-level with the General. _"When has my loyalty been in question? When have I ever failed the Emperor?"_

**_"Today..."_ **

SkekVar turned to the side, allowing SkekGra to watch as the Emperor closed his eyes and rubbed just beneath the sickle of his headpiece, looking extremely irritated as Chamberlain whispered into his ear. **_"Today you have failed me..."_ **

"UrGoh, you need to be _reasonable,_ " UrSu insisted, gesturing to them both. "It's bad enough that you insist on abusing yourself, but to ask that others follow you into ruination-"

UrGoh let out a loud huff and got to his feet, still holding SkekGra's hand in his own "You see...only...the bodies...that lie ahead...You do not...see...the mountain...of corpses...already lying...at your... _feet_." He gave a sniff, his expression stern as he stared down UrSu. "I _refuse_...to be...one of them...Master..." 

Some of the other Mystics gasped and immediately they began to talk amongst each other in hushed whispers. Only the Chanter looked upon them both with any sympathy as UrSu just shook his head, his tangled white mane sweeping with the motion of his long neck. "My dear _beloved_ Wanderer...You have so much pain in your heart." UrSu touched the hand that was on his knee to his chest, taking a breath before releasing it out through his nose, head dipping down in sorrow. "I wish I could heal the wounds you've inflicted upon you and your other half, but I see now that as always, your stubborn nature will _not_ be brought to reason." 

UrGoh took a deep breath and closed his eyes, lifting his head to the dark sky. The wind whistled gently around them, gently mussing through his hair in artful swirls as embers from the bonfire dissipated into the darkness. Finally, UrGoh opened his eyes, now watery but no less hardened as he looked to the Master. "If only...we were...like the...Gelfling...and I could...show you...what I...have seen..."  
  
He gave another sniff and then gently tugged SkekGra's hand until SkekGra stood with him. UrGoh gave his fingers one last squeeze before murmuring, "Alas...the true melody...of Thra is...only known...to her...children..."  
  
Without another word, UrGoh turned, forcing SkekGra to follow him out of the circle and toward one of the empty huts. The entire walk, SkekGra could feel the stares of all the Mystics at his back, but thankfully no gossip trailed them. SkekGra clenched his teeth, hunching his shoulders as he walked with his Mystic, letting UrGoh open the door and usher him inside.  
  
SkekGra ducked his head through the door and turned, watching as UrGoh quickly followed and then closed the door behind them, leaning his wrinkled face against the wooden hatch. As he took a few deep breaths, SkekGra swallowed and slowly reached out for the Mystic's shoulder. "UrGoh, I'm s-"

" _No_... _!_ " the Mystic said, whipping around with far more speed and precision than SkekGra was used to. He grabbed the Skeksis' face in his palms and pulled him down to eye-level. "We are...not...sorry for... _anything._..SkekGra!"

UrGoh visibly gritted his teeth and slowly marched the Skeksis backwards, only stopping once SkekGra’s heels hit the edge of the low Mystic bed. Frozen, SkekGra could only stare right back as those brown eyes searched his face for something that he couldn’t even begin to fathom. Finally the Mystic's hands let go of his beak and let his arms drop down to his sides, fingers clenched into solid fists. "We...aren't wrong...They...are... _blind_...as they...always...have been..." 

SkekGra rubbed his arm, his throat and chest tight as if clenched between two stones. "But, are they though?" he asked in a quiet voice. Immediately UrGoh shook his head and SkekGra pinched the bony ridge of his own brow, groaning. "UrGoh, I'm _hurting_ you. He’s right. It's self-harm, destructi-"

"We did...not...do...this-" UrGoh reached up and pointedly tapped the nail piercing SkekGra's head. "-to... _ourselves_..." He closed his eyes and then leaned in, embracing SkekGra as he took a deep breath. "We're trying...to...heal...but everyone...only wants...us...to break...more..." he murmured, pressing his face into SkekGra's throat, nuzzling against his collar as the Skeksis’ heart pounded like a war drum. "Don't let...them...make you...feel like...you're...something...that... _taints_...what I...am..."

He shuddered, squeezing SkekGra even closer to his chest. "When one is...two...how can they...judge us...separately...and not...together?" The Mystic pulled back just enough to look at SkekGra, his eyes misty as he breathed, "You are...our strength...our _enthusiasm_...our...prag...ma... _tism_..." 

"I'm not-" SkekGra opened his mouth, but UrGoh wrapped his massive Mystic fingers around his beak and snapped it shut, holding it firmly closed. UrGoh pursed his lips and slowly shook his head, his tears finally taking solid form and beading at the edge of his eyes. SkekGra felt the knot in his throat grow, throbbing up against his tongue until it hurt just to _breathe._

"No...I won't...tolerate it...from... _you_..." the Mystic said in a watery tone. "We are...both...the missing...pieces...of...a...wonder...ful...puzzle." He kissed the tip of SkekGra's beak and smiled as the drops slowly began to trail down the corners of his eyes, catching in the spiraling wrinkles of his skin. "We...were separated...by forces we...had no control...over...and my entire...existence has been...fractured...since that day..." He let his hand relax its grip before sliding off and down SkekGra's throat. "They feel...it too...but they're... _scared_..." 

SkekGra croaked awkwardly, trying to find his voice. But UrGoh was patient, remaining quiet until he finally murmured, "And you aren't?" 

UrGoh laughed, more tears spilling down his cheeks. "Of _course_...I am..." he said as he slowly pressed SkekGra down to sit on the bed, kissing over his uneven beak. "But there's...nothing I want...more...than to...be ourselves...again..." He rested his head in the crook of the Skeksis' throat and let a low rumble vibrate in his chest, the sound somehow both possessive and soothing. "I don’t...ask...for the...impossible...I only ask...for what once was…”

Staring up at the ceiling, SkekGra let out a shuddery breath and closed his eyes. He could not remember a time where he felt more wanted or more appreciated for just being what he was. Distantly he felt UrGoh pawing at his robes, untying the clasps and sliding the fabric off his chest and shoulders to expose his torso and belly. UrGoh pressed kisses down his sternum, continuing down until he parted his legs, shifting SkekGra’s hips to yank the remaining clothes off and away. “UrGoh, they’ll hear us,” SkekGra murmured as he felt the Mystic slide back between his thighs, thumbs pressing into the creases where his limbs met groin.

“Do I...look like...I...care?” UrGoh said, rubbing his nose over SkekGra’s now exposed slit and giving it a lick, his soft tongue tracing the edges until the Skeksis was whimpering softly on the sheets. Slowly, SkekGra opened his eyes and lifted his head, pushing onto his elbows to watch as UrGoh lapped at his core, any remaining hesitation melting away with each sweep of his tongue.

UrGoh groaned, letting one of his back arms slide down and rub at his own pubic mound through his clothes and SkekGra hissed, feeling the combined sensation of soft Mystic fingers and the tongue that was physically pressing into him. He shifted to one elbow, raising a hand to cover his beak, but UrGoh grabbed his wrist, pressing it palm down to the bed. “No…” he said firmly, untying the belt to his own pants and slipping them off with a free hand before he pushed himself up onto SkekGra, immobilizing the Skeksis’ hips with the weight of his body. “ _Don’t._..Not for...their sake…” he whispered, one of his back hands coming up to wipe away the tear streaks from his eyes.

SkekGra just looked up at UrGoh, his heart fluttering against his ribs as his slit throbbed with need. He’d never seen the Mystic so emotional and overwhelmed and it was only now that he realized just how accustomed to UrGoh’s easy smile and gentle demeanor he’d become. Now it was suddenly gone, replaced with a version that was so very tired and at the end of his rope, but still looking to make a positive change despite the many obstacles in their path.

UrSol’s words floated back into his mind as he stared at UrGoh, their breath syncing in the slow meditation of their silence: _Ever since he had his vision, he's had something to strive for…_

Emboldened, SkekGra surged up and began to undo the ties to UrGoh’s shirt, tugging until the Mystic laughed and began to help, taking off the shirt before letting it drop to the side. UrGoh moved to remove his hat and SkekGra caught his wrist before he could reach. “I like it,” he said, letting go only to grab the long braid peeking out of the fabric instead, twisting it around a claw.

Raising an eyebrow, UrGoh smiled softly and grunted as SkekGra gave a playful tug to his hair and then released it. The Mystic sank back and adjusted himself on top of SkekGra so that their groins were aligned, rubbing against one another. “Good,” the Mystic purred, his front hands running down SkekGra’s arms and chest while the back ones steadied himself on the Skeksis’ thighs. “I don’t...want you to...think about... _anything._..besides us...right now…”

With that, UrGoh’s expression split into what had to be the most debauched grin he’d ever seen on the Mystic before he leaned down, biting the cords of SkekGra’s throat with his blunt teeth and rocking his hips harder until SkekGra’s thighs were helplessly embracing UrGoh’s wide stance. SkekGra’s breath caught in his throat and he fell back against the bed, not even caring as his mangled back arms were pressed at an uncomfortable angle into the mattress below.  
  
Since when were Mystics this _aggressive?_

UrGoh barely let him breathe, dragging his twitching members out of his slit and thumbing the slick heads with one hand as he continued to rock them both, pressing soft kisses and hard nips to every inch of flesh his mouth could reach. “UrGoh!” he gasped as the Mystic began to finger himself, leaving SkekGra with the phantom stretch of sudden searching penetration.

“Relax…” UrGoh whispered, his breath hot as he panted against SkekGra’s beak. He slid a second finger in, pushing them in deep enough to burn, but also brush against that sensitive little node inside of them both. SkekGra’s hips twitched and shook underneath him as his tail smacked loudly against the embroidered rug on the floor 

It hurt, but it wasn’t unbearable, especially when UrGoh was pulling out all the tricks, sending his nerves into a frenzy of pain and pleasure. SkekGra’s couldn’t make up his mind if he liked the sensation or _loved_ it, but the look that UrGoh gave him had him whimpering for mercy as the Mystic slipped in a third finger.  
  
They both grunted and UrGoh closed his eyes, arching his back as he let himself sink down until all of his knuckles were buried inside the warm clasp of his body.

Slowly, UrGoh began to twist and curl those thick Mystic fingers in time with the hand jerking his members and SkekGra let out helpless little gasps at the assault on his nerves. UrGoh watched him as he worked, his eyes focused on SkekGra’s face as he made the Skeksis feel more full than he had any right to.

“Are...you-?”

“ _Yes_ ,” SkekGra growled, his hands coming up to grab UrGoh’s thighs as the Mystic hissed and lifted himself up and dragged out his own members which were engorged and throbbing with need. “Please-”

“Yeah...I’m...working on...it…” UrGoh murmured, holding SkekGra’s erections as he lined himself up. He hummed and then pressed the heads into the slick slit, hands shaking as he began to slide down. SkekGra’s eyes rolled back as UrGoh sank, their hips finally colliding after what seemed like an entire trine of waiting and pinning the Skeksis firmly to the bed under his full body weight.

Engulfed, penetrated, and so very _wanted._ He could only hold on as UrGoh leaned in, all four arms bracketing his body and keeping him trapped under the Mystic’s massive form. Not that he had any inclinations of escape.

“ _UrGoh_ …” he whimpered, one hand pulling off the Mystic’s thighs to grasp the two erections leaking against the curve of his belly. They both tensed and let out loud moans, SkekGra trying to bury the sound in his shoulder while UrGoh just tipped his head back, singing his pleasure to anyone who would listen.

SkekGra hissed and tried to lift his hips to fuck up into UrGoh, but the Mystic was just too damn heavy. UrGoh chuckled at his attempts, breath raspy and hair tangled with sweat as he squeezed down on the three shafts pulsing inside of him. “You’re so...wonderful…” the Mystic murmured, leaning in and brushing his slicked fingers through SkekGra’s mane.

Heat throbbed through him as those words echoed in his head. Slowly UrGoh began to bounce his body, using both sets of arms to help lift himself up and drop him back down, all the while refusing to let SkekGra’s cocks fully leave the tight clench of his slit.

Part of him wanted UrGoh to slow down and take their time, but the other part of him was tugging at the Mystic’s cocks nearly as fast as UrGoh rode, squeezing the soft tips in his claws until they were both whimpering and crying out from how sensitive they were. “SkekGra…” UrGoh grunted as he slammed his hips down into the Skeksis, both of their tails struggling to tangle with the Mystic’s tail cover still in the way. “Don’t...hold back... _please_ …” He reached up, brushing SkekGra’s beak with his fingerpads as he huffed. “Let me...hear your...voice…”

SkekGra gritted his teeth and swallowed, everything within him vibrating with pure need.

_We never just sing._

_We_ **_are_ ** _the song._

He leaned up, letting go of UrGoh’s shafts to wrap his functional arms around the Mystic, holding on as UrGoh clenched down around him and bit into his shoulder hard enough to bruise.

In that moment, he finally allowed himself to join the choir, harmonizing with UrGoh as their bodies writhed, caught between the echoes of their voices.

_“Do you really have to go?”_

SkekSa turned as she buttoned up her tunic and straightened the hemline that fell just below her groin. **_“No, but I’m sure not staying here,”_ ** she muttered as she glanced down to SkekGra, her red eyes tracing the line of sweat that trailed down his naked body as he laid back in the sand. **_“Going to miss me, Conqueror?”_ ** she mocked with a sardonic smirk.

Snickering, SkekGra sat up and slowly stood, brushing the sand from his legs, tail and ass. His eyes tracked her form as SkekSa stepped into her pants and dragged them up her hips, slipping her tail through the hole in the back. _“Only as much as I miss any of the rest,”_ he lied, giving her back a small slap as she tucked the excess of her tunic into her waistband.

The Mariner grinned toothily. **_“Liar,"_** She snickered as she bent over to scoop her hat off the ground, batting the sand out of the fabric with one hand before slipping it over her bright blue plumage. **_“But if you had any dramatic confessions for me, now is the time.”_** She lifted her beak to the sea and pointedly clicked her tongue. **_“The tide’s coming…”_**

SkekGra let out a barking laugh. As much as he enjoyed SkekSa’s company, what they had wasn’t anything close to what the Gelfling described as _‘love’._ They simply had an understanding, two beings who were just similar enough to take comfort in one another and not feel awkward in the aftermath. The sex was always good and the afterglow pleasant enough to come back for more when their paths crossed. _“When do you think you’ll come back to shore?”_

Snorting, SkekSa rubbed over the piercings in her beak and hissed, **_“If I’m lucky? Never…”_ ** She glanced back at SkekGra, adding, **_“I’ll answer the call when it comes, but until then I’m setting sail for myself.”_ **

He didn’t blame her. The past few days in the castle had been a tense affair. SkekLi’s banishment had marked a distinct shift not only in politics, but their very _loyalty_ to one another. Sure, Skeksis had been punished before (SkekNa and SkekShod being the most brutal examples that came to mind), but no one had ever been _abandoned_ and thrown out to the wilds like the Satirist.

In the heat of the moment, SkekGra had been a willing participant in the ceremony. He had cackled and laughed, tearing into SkekLi’s clothes until the other Skeksis was left bare and bleeding from their claws. But now, days later and with the throne room silent save for the Emperor’s stupid Podling musicians, he had begun to feel something heavy slip into the hollow space left in SkekLi’s absence.

He’d never before questioned his position within the hierarchy and had certainly never thought that he might be seen as expendable to his fellows. There were only 16 left of the Twice-Nine; it was important that they stick together to not only preserve their power but their very sense of being.  
  
With SkekLi gone, it seemed like the world under their feet had disappeared, replaced with a foreign terrain that held no stability.  
  
A week ago he stood atop a mountain.  
  
Today he stood on _sand._

**_“What will you do, Conqueror?”_ **

SkekGra blinked, glancing up as SkekGra stared at him expectantly, the light from the three Brothers reflected in her red eyes. _“Continue as I always have,”_ he said with a snort, crossing his arms over his bare chest and tapping a claw into the crook of his elbow. _“There’s always another war. Always another rebellion needing to be crushed.”_

Humming, SkekSa let her hands rest squarely at her hips, raising one eyebrow skeptically as she slowly circled him. **_“That’s what you’re going to do with the rest of your eternity? Continue to be the dog in SkekSo’s wars?”_ **

_“Oh, do you have a better idea?”_ SkekGra asked with a laugh as she stopped to stand in front of him again. _“Should I join you instead and be your first mate?”_

 **_“One, that spot is already taken, but Two-”_ ** SkekSa held up two fingers and smiled, her gaze warming slightly, **_“If I’m being honest, I think you’re bored, SkekGra. You go and do your duty, only coming back every few trine just to prove to everyone you’re not dead after all. Then you fling your little gifts at them to justify your position and you’re off again.”_ **

Blinking, SkekGra stared at her and she cackled, stepping forward to embrace him (but not without a hard smack to the shoulder first). **_“Oh don’t give me that serious look, Conqueror! It hardly suits your stupid looking face!”_ ** She pulled back, still holding his shoulders in both hands. **_“I’m just talking out my arse as usual. Do what you will. You know I won’t judge.”_ **

SkekGra’s smile returned and he laughed, leaning into her. _“If you won’t judge, then I will! You’re still friends with_ **_SkekZok_ ** _after all,”_ he teased, earning him a sharp shove. He stumbled but caught himself before he fell to the sand, snickering as she gave him glare that held no real hostility behind it.

 **_“And you are an absolute fool,”_ ** she said, tone light as she pulled a flute from her tunic and walked out to where the sand met the sea. She looked back at him, her beak in profile as she grinned. **_“Promise me to never change, SkekGra. I’ll rip your dicks off the next time I see you if you do.”_ **

Waggling his eyebrows, he watched as she began to play a simple melody from the pipe. _“Empty threats! You like them too much!”_ he called as the music rippled across the sea.

Slowly the water parted and SkekSa’s enormous sea monster emerged from the deep, its maw dripping with clinging kelp and other debris as it opened. The Mariner pocketed her flute and stepped onto the beast’s tongue, grabbing a tooth from its upper jaw to hold onto as she glanced back to SkekGra on shore.

He smiled and waved as she turned into the beast’s black throat and moved inside, the mouth closing around her. The creature then sank back down, diving into the water and leaving behind little more than a few more violent waves that crashed into the sand, erasing the imprints left by the Mariner’s feet.  
  
Gone with the changing tides.

UrGoh’s breath against his chin was warm and gentle, a balm compared to the vicious fucking he’d just been given. The Mystic was heavy and limp atop him, not quite crushing SkekGra into the mattress, but making his own breathing shallow and labored as he hugged UrGoh’s shoulders, eyes closed.

He was still inside UrGoh, feeling the gentle throb of the Mystic’s passage around him as they both caught their breath, sticky seed spilled between them. He pet down UrGoh’s back slowly, combing the hair that trailed down from the Mystic’s head and neck.

Neither of them spoke. They simply sat there and breathed until UrGoh finally lifted off, letting SkekGra slip out of him. Both winced and SkekGra slowly closed his thighs, grunting at how sore he felt just from holding onto UrGoh. The Mystic meanwhile had already pulled off his tail cover and was wiping himself down before doing the same to SkekGra, tucking his spent members back inside of his swollen cleft. “UrGoh…” he said as the Mystic climbed into the shallow bed, forcing SkekGra to make room.

“Hmmm?”

SkekGra sighed and spooned into his Mystic, tucking his beak over UrGoh’s snout. “You really meant all that, didn’t you?”

“Every...word…”

Of course he did; UrGoh wasn’t a liar. Neither of them were really. but sometimes the right words were difficult to find in the haze of his mind. “You don’t think we’re being selfish?” he asked in a quiet voice. “Wanting to be one again?”

UrGoh sighed. “I don’t...care...if it’s...selfish…” he admitted. “I think...it’s...unreasonable...to always think...of others...at all times…” He let his hands come up to SkekGra’s sides, tracing the muscle that bound up his ribs and trailed down into his lower abdomen. “If...I can’t...save myself then...how can I...do the same...for...anyone...else?”

SkekGra didn’t have any response for that so he just hugged UrGoh, listening to the Mystic’s gentle heartbeat and deep breaths. The repetitive rhythm of life had him quickly drifting into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, SkekGra found himself alone in bed. He groaned as he sat up, sore _everywhere_ and bruised in more than one spot (though his shoulder was the worst). At first his vision was blurry, but it quickly came into sharp focus as he touched over the dark purple patch, sending a small jolt of pain through his body.  
  
“Don’t...mess with...it…”  
  
He glanced up, catching sight of UrGoh sipping tea at the small table next to the bed, already dressed and looking extremely relaxed. “Mmmm, morning...SkekGra…” he said, blowing across the steaming rim of his cup. “Would you...like some...tea?” he asked with a pleased smile.

“ _Arrgh,_ if I feel this bad, how in _Thra_ are you so cheerful?” SkekGra muttered as he pushed himself out of bed, wincing at the distinct ache that throbbed through his thighs and groin between them.

“I like it. It feels... _nice_ …” UrGoh said with a contented sigh, taking another sip from his teacup.

SkekGra stood with a grunt and glared at UrGoh as the Mystic moved to pour him a cup too. “Have we missed breakfast?” he asked, taking the cup and drinking the contents in a single swallow.

“No...but it…should be...soon.” UrGoh finished off his own cup and stood, going to wash it out in a basin before letting it dry on a small wooden rack. “Are you...hungry? You...didn’t...eat...last night…”

SkekGra was ravenous, but did he want to attempt eating in front of the others again? Part of him just wanted to ask if he could take his portion back to the hut rather than face those judgmental stares in the _daylight._

Wait...oh _fuck_ -

SkekGra groaned, laying his head on the table with his talons still clenched around the empty teacup. “We were so _loud_ last night!”

“You’re...being...drama...tic…” UrGoh said, petting over SkekGra’s hair. “There are...few secrets...among us...here…” He kissed SkekGra and gestured for him to get dressed even as he just continued to moan weakly against the wood. There was no doubt that all the Mystics in the Valley had heard them last night. UrGoh was clearly unbothered by it but SkekGra had seen the little looks of concern their more intimate touches had earned them.  
  
This would become _another_ argument. Another way UrGoh was _‘hurting himself’._

But they couldn’t exactly hide away forever in the hut. They were only planning on staying in the Valley for another day at most...now maybe less depending on how the others reacted to their little stunt.  
  
Reluctantly, SkekGra stood and rinsed his own cup. He slowly pulled on his robes, tugging anxiously at his cowl until UrGoh grasped his hands and then fixed it himself, smiling as he touched over SkekGra’s face and pressed their noses together briefly.  
  
Then UrGoh turned, opening the door with one hand and grabbing his staff with the other before setting out into the morning light, the sky still half-purple with the last dregs of night.

Most of the Mystics were already up and about or were in the process of waking up. UrAmaj was cooking with UrSol helping while the blankets and pillows were being set by a new roaring fire. Master UrSu was getting water from the well with his front arms while his back ones held his staff aloft.

A few of the Mystics waved at them, but most of them refused to even make eye contact. UrSol was the only one who smiled brightly to them both when they lined up to get their bowls of grains and chopped fruit.

The morning chant began as soon as everyone was seated, this time with UrSu sitting on SkekGra’s opposite side. UrGoh ignored the Master’s close proximity, singing along with everyone else all the while a wide grin played on his face.  
  
It was _incredibly_ petty, but SkekGra wasn’t going to lie and say it didn’t bring him some small amount of satisfaction too. 

Once they were allowed to eat, SkekGra picked up the spoon he had been given and did his best to go slow and keep clean even though every instinct was telling him to climb into that basin until he was _buried_ in food. He did keep UrSu in the corner of his peripheral vision, but the Mystic never once looked his way and only continued to eat as he stared out into the distance, a sullen disappointment in his eyes.  
  
SkekGra stole a glance back to UrGoh who was smiling and talking with UrSol about their encounter with the rock beast. The animated way he moved and spoke was such a clear departure from the night before that SkekGra couldn’t help but grin too. 

Once breakfast was over and the second chant was completed, UrSu called everyone to attention once more with a gentle tap of his staff. He raised his head, looking at every single person in the circle before clearing his throat. “It is a new day. Let us make peace with the disagreements of the past and treat this morning as a fresh beginning.”  
  
UrSu glanced to UrGoh who simply nodded in agreement to the cease-fire. The Master then gave a soft smile that wasn’t quite fake, but wasn’t entirely real either before he lowered his staff back to his lap.

Slowly the group broke up to tend to their daily chores and UrGoh dragged SkekGra away to collect his bag of gifts.  
  
They spent most of the day giving each Mystic an assortment of knick knacks and tsotchkes. They all graciously thanked UrGoh (though some were clearly forcing their gratitude) before offering supplies for their new home in return.

Within just a few hours, they had collected new blankets and fabric, wood and knives, stacks of dried and salted foods and herbs, medicines by the vial, and the occasional personalized gifts.  
  
UrUtt gave UrGoh a new hat that was smaller and lighter than the one he traveled Thra with while UrAc started carving a new staff for SkekGra (“It will be done before you leave the Valley…” the Scribe had assured as he shooed them away). UrSen gave them a blessing along with some talismans for their clothes and home and UrNol gave them a massive sack of dried urdrupes along with a branch snipped from a live vine in a small pot of soil (“So you may grow your own, Wanderer,”). 

When they got to the Ritual Guardian, SkekGra had to steel himself. UrZah had none of the clear sadism that the Ritual Master had, but like UrSol it was difficult to separate them in his mind. SkekZok’s voice had haunted him for nearly two trine and he wasn’t sure if he could handle being around his Mystic for longer than a few minutes.  
  
Of course, with UrGoh there was no hesitation. He immediately hugged the other Mystic and pulled out a few items from his bag including several different types of rather plain looking stones and dried herbs.

UrZah chuckled and moved to take them, but UrGoh held up a finger, reaching back and pulling out a set of three large painted stone spheres out of his pocket.“I believe...you said...you expected...these...back…” he said, offering them in his palm.

The Ritual Guardian blinked as he stared down at the meditation beads. "Wanderer, I know your stay here is temporary. As long as you travel Thra, I cannot take them." He smiled sweetly and took UrGoh's hand, curling his fingers back over the colored beads. "They are yours. No longer a loan but a gift from me to you." His blue eyes flickered to SkekGra who just gave a light nod of his head, hands awkwardly hanging at his sides. "Whenever you hold them, look to the suns and know that their light shines on us in the Valley the same as you. We are always connected in the circular dance of the three suns." 

UrGoh hesitated for a moment before he pocketed them again, embracing the Ritual Guardian with his front arms. "We will...treasure them," UrGoh assured as he glanced up to SkekGra. "As we do...everything you...all have done...on our behalf." 

Turning back to SkekGra, UrZah's smile fell, replaced with a sullen look. "It is painful to see the work of my Skeksis so plainly." SkekGra made to cover it with his cowl, but UrZah held up his hand. "No, no...it is a reminder of the parts of myself that I am at odds with. The parts I'm unsure of reconciling with in the same way that you have." The Mystic sighed and clasped his front hands together, interlacing the fingers as he flatted his palms against his chest. "I hope you will allow me to give you a proper sendoff before you depart on your mission." He offered one of his back hands to SkekGra and added, "It won't undo the damage that has been done, but it is the only comfort I can offer in the face of such depravity." 

"That's kind," SkekGra said, rubbing his arm as he looked down elongated fingers extended out towards him in polite submission. It would make UrGoh happy if he just accepted, but part of him was still unable to stare down at those hands and not think of the ones that held him to the floor, nailing a spike into his brain until he could barely function. 

Before he could make up his mind, UrGoh took UrZah’s hand by the wrist and gently lowered it. "Let us...think on...it...UrZah." The Ritual Guardian’s shoulders slumped and, but he didn't press the issue, pulling his hand from UrGoh’s grasp as he bowed his head.  
  
“I understand. Take all the time you require,” he murmured. UrGoh returned the bow and then took SkekGra’s hand gently, leading him back to the central hub.

Once they were away from the other Mystic, UrGoh pulled SkekGra to the side of the enclave, shaded from the suns by the wooden ramps that wound around the entire Valley complex. "You know...you can...tell me...when you're...not...comfort...able..." he said in a soft tone, reaching up to touch SkekGra's face with one hand, his thumb stroking over the ridge of his beak. "I don't...want you...doing or...saying things...that...you don't...want...to..."

"I'm _fine."_ SkekGra insisted, rolling his eyes as he pulled his hand from UrGoh's too gentle grip. "You don't need to treat me like I'm fragile, UrGoh. I'm not made of crystal."

UrGoh stared at him for a moment. "No...but you...are... _precious._.." He leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "And...should be...taken...care of..." 

SkekGra didn't have a retort to that so he huffed instead which only brought an even bigger smirk to the Mystic's face, as if he knew something that SkekGra didn't. "Let's just go get rid of the rest of this junk," SkekGra muttered as he lifted the mostly empty sack, shaking the trinkets that remained for UrSol and UrSu.  
  
He wasn't particularly keen to have more face-time with either Mystic at the moment, but the sooner they got this whole thing over with, the better.

They found UrSol up in the gardens, actually singing to the damn plants. The Mystic’s eyes were closed and he had his hands raised, swaying to the beat of his own soft vocals as they were carried out across the Valley by the breeze sweeping the cliffside. He stopped when he heard their footsteps and opened his eyes, lowering all hands but one to wave. "It seems you both were in need of some _comfort_ after dinner." He gave UrGoh a knowing look and laughed at SkekGra's horrified expression. "Settle down, Conqueror. I'm glad you both found solace.” His chuckles softened and he moved to pick up his own staff that he’d laid down on the ground next to him. “It's not exactly the method most choose to achieve inner peace, but it's certainly a more pleasurable option."  
  
The other Mystic winked and SkekGra groaned, shaking his head as UrGoh just shrugged shamelessly. "Anyway, what can I do for you both?" the Chanter asked, leaning on his staff as he glanced between the two of them.

"We...have some...gifts..." UrGoh said, gesturing to the bag clutched in SkekGra's hand. As UrGoh dug through the bag to pull out an assortment of shells, a new hairclip, and comb, UrSol beamed, practically bouncing his knees in excitement.

"These are lovely, UrGoh. Thank you." UrSol took the gifts, pocketing all the trinkets save for the clip which he immediately fixed into his brown mane. "I'm afraid my present for you is not yet finished, though I plan to have it ready before your departure..." He paused, his excitement slowly fading as he looked between the two of them. "You aren't planning on ever returning to the Valley, are you?”  
  
"Most likely...we will not..." UrGoh admitted with a soft sigh, rubbing his chin before glancing to SkekGra who frowned, touching over UrGoh’s hunched shoulders. "And if...we do...we will...no longer be...two..."

"That's what I thought," UrSol said with a frown, touching over his new clip as he stared at the ground. "Most of us believed that this would be your last visit if you ever returned with your Skeksis. At the very least, we knew it would be the last time we would know you as you are right now."  
  
There was a pause, the wind sweeping in to fill the silence and scattering dust and dirt over their feet. Finally, UrSol pursed his mouth and said, "I know I seem sad, but I truly am happy for you both. It's just-"

"A loss," SkekGra finished, making the Mystic flinch at the sudden interruption. UrSol's brow furrowed and he nodded. 

"In a way." UrSol sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "In the end, I'm glad that I was able to spend some time with you both as individual halves. You especially, Conqueror."  
  
As he pointed to SkekGra, the Skeksis smiled and let out a playful snort. They had been in the Valley for little more than a day and a half and they would most likely be leaving in the morning if not after midday tomorrow. It was _hardly_ enough time to get attached or even sentimental over one another.  
  
Of course the Mystic easily picked up on his mirth and UrSol raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe me?" he asked, shifting his staff to lay across his knees and folding his front hands on top.

"I think you're overstating the value of one day," SkekGra said, holding up a talon.

UrSol returned the smile and said, "Yes, it may have only been a day, but in that time we went from strangers to friends, _no?_ " He gave a curious tilt of his head that was far too similar to the Chamberlain's inquisitive nods (but somehow _endearing_ rather than insulting, much to SkekGra's frustration). "I've always been of the mind that the length of time is not nearly as important as the way in which it's spent."

Then the Mystic chuckled as if he'd just told a joke rather than dispensed his own personal philosophy on the nature of time and interpersonal relationships.  
  
Somehow even _that_ was musical.

SkekGra rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the small smile that emerged even as he crossed his arms over his chest. If SkekSil was SilSol's cunning, ruthless, and self-serving nature, then UrSol was the side that was straightforward, satisfied, and empathetic. One half delegated work to others and stepped on the heads of everyone in their way to reach the top while the other performed the same boring chores from sundown to sundown, happy to help in maintaining his home any way he could.  
  
He wondered if SilSol and GraGoh had been friendly. It was hard to imagine himself close to any being that was part _Chamberlain,_ but the more he saw of UrSol, the more he realized just how far pulled to extremes in personality they all were.

UrSkeks truly were creatures in balance, their opposing natures woven together harmoniously in a single being.

_Perfect in their imperfections._

They parted from the Chanter after getting one last promise of a return gift (UrGoh assuring UrSol that he didn’t need to rush on their behalf). However, when they got back down to the central hub, there was no sign of the Master among the other Mystics. No one had seen UrSu since breakfast and he wasn’t in his living quarters either.  
  
Sighing, UrGoh adjusted his grip on his staff and said, "Come...I know...where...he's...gone..." He gestured for SkekGra to follow him up a previously unseen path hidden by large obstructing boulders that led away from the enclave. As they walked, SkekGra noted a slight incline, but he didn’t realize just how far they’d walked until he looked behind them to see that they were actually cliffside again, but this time on the other side of the Valley.  
  
His eyes followed the horizon that stretched out to border the Crystal Desert, catching sight of a tree in the distance and what appeared to be a figure under it. As they got closer, he recognized the tree as the dead thing they had seen marking the entrance to the Valley. Up close, the bark was carved with various markings and ruins, strange twisting symbols that SkekGra could never hope to read.  
  
Underneath it sat UrSu, his tired eyes closed and head raised to the breeze as he leaned on his staff.

"Master?" UrGoh said in a quiet voice, rounding the tree to look at the other Mystic.

Slowly, the Master let out a sigh, keeping his eyes closed. "Yes, Wanderer?"

UrGoh gently took the bag from SkekGra's claws, opening the sack and pulling out the single book he had kept with him throughout all his travels. "For you...Master UrSu," he said, offering it in both hands.  
  
After a beat, UrSu opened one eye and then the other, looking down at the tome being presented to him. 

He took it into his hands, opening the bindings and slowly flipping the pages. The Master’s large hands were gentle with the thinly pressed paper as he scanned the strange symbols drawn across them.

UrSu’s eyes watered as he looked over this seemingly random collection of shapes and symbols, confirming SkekGra’s suspicion that this was a Mystic language of some kind. But _what_ had UrGoh written? Was it a series of letters? Poems and songs? He couldn't make any sense of it beyond the emotional reaction it received. 

Finally, UrSu came across the flower pressings. The Master’s breath caught briefly before his mouth split into a fond smile. He plucked one bud out in particular, a miniscule stem caught between his thick thumb and forefinger. "You have always been so very thoughtful in your generosity, UrGoh. This time is no exception."

Quietly, he placed the flower back inside the pages and closed the journal, tucking it under one arm as he looked up at them both in pensive silence. Then he sighed and licked his lips as he ran a free hand through his white hair. "We won't be seeing either of you again after tomorrow. We'll only have the presents you've bestowed upon us from your travels and the ever-distant memories to haunt the halls of our minds." 

UrGoh stepped in and pressed his brow to the other Mystic's until their muzzles were aligned. "I'll...miss you...too...Master..." he murmured as UrSu raised a hand to touch UrGoh’s shoulder, squeezing down into the bruise hard enough that even SkekGra could feel it. Then they both closed their eyes and simply held to one another in meditative harmony.  
  
SkekGra just stood there, struck silent by the raw intimacy of the act, something he would have _never_ shared with the Emperor at any point in their relationship. This sort of love that was passed among friends and family wasn't the kind of emotion that SkekSo had worked to foster among them. In his eyes, it was little more than an open expression of weakness, ready to be taken advantage of.  
  
UrSu it seemed, held no such reservations.  
  
For all of the Master’s faults, his mistakes were born from a place of tenderness and love for everyone who once made the Valley their home, UrGoh included.  
  
And even though the Wanderer had been paving his own path separate from the Valley-dwellers for many trine now, it was clear that the finality of this goodbye made them both no less heartbroken. 

Still pressed to one another, UrSu brought a hand up, gently brushing through UrGoh's hair. "I'm never happy to see you leave, Wanderer, but I can't say I'm not pleased to know I'll never again have to bear witness to a repeat performance of that unearthly _wailing._ "

SkekGra gave a sheepish groan as the Mystics snorted with mirth, devolving into snickers while their heads knocked against one another. Through the laughter, UrSu's kind smile held back a well of emotion, keeping the true depths locked behind his wrinkled face and glassy eyes. UrGoh meanwhile was wiping tears from his own, still laughing for a moment before the soft chuckles trailed off, giving way sad soft sniffs. The old Master didn’t hesitate to bring him in for a proper hug, gently petting down UrGoh’s back and murmuring to him in a voice that was far too quiet for SkekGra to hear. 

It took a little longer before they separated, this time exchanging no more words and no more gestures. UrGoh reached for SkekGra's hand to lead him back down the path to the Valley, but the old Master raised his staff, giving the Skeksis a pointed glance. UrGoh exhaled and smiled up at SkekGra through teary eyes. “Go on...I’ll be...over here.” He leaned up and kissed SkekGra before shuffling to the side, giving them enough space to talk.

Once UrGoh was out of earshot, UrSu looked up to SkekGra and exhaled, shifting his weight back onto his staff. "You both have paved a difficult path for yourselves. I may not ever understand or _approve_ , but know that I never wished you harm, SkekGra the Conqueror." He offered a hand and SkekGra stared down at it before slowly dropping his own into UrSu's palm, clasping the Mystic's fingers in a gentle grip.

UrSu smiled warmly, this expression a far cry from the one he’d worn earlier in the day. "May you and the Wanderer find sanctuary, wherever and whenever it may be."

SkekGra exhaled and glanced back to UrGoh behind them. “There’s no guarantee we’ll _succeed-"_

“There is also nothing promising failure,” UrSu said as he gave SkekGra one last squeeze before letting go of his hand. His green eyes flickered back to the horizon where the suns were beginning to set over the desert sands. “The wheels of destiny are not ours to command. They'll continue to spin regardless of our desire to slow, stop, or redirect them.” He gave a small chuckle and said, “Eventually all spokes on the axel must learn to accept that they are simply along for the ride."

The Master slowly turned away from the cliffside and reached up to pat SkekGra’s back. “It is almost time for dinner. Let’s go and join the others before the chant is started.” He began his slow march back to the Valley and SkekGra simply stood there for a moment before he walked over to UrGoh and took his hand.

The Mystic smiled up at him and they followed behind UrSu. “What did...he...say?” he asked casually.  
  
SkekGra sighed, his gaze fixed on the hunched form of the Master, nothing like SkekSo’s tall reedy frame. “What did you write?” he asked in return, eyes catching the book that was still folded underneath one of UrSu’s back arms.  
  
UrGoh touched his chin, pausing for a beat before mumuring, “Hmmm...alright...keep your...secrets then…”  
  
The bonfire and circle of blankets was already set up by the time they made it back, but unlike the night before or that very morning, there was a great feeling of acceptance when they entered the Valley. It was as though the realization that they would never see UrGoh again had finally sunk in and all the Mystics were simply embracing the time they had left together as a group.  
  
Once everyone was settled on cushions and blankets with their dinners steaming away in front of them, UrSol began the chant. The song was no different than it was that morning or the day before, but there was a slightly somber tone to the chords that didn’t quite leave even after the song ended and they began to eat.  
  
UrGoh was smiling again, but SkekGra could see him taking in every moment, all the laughs, genuine smiles, and sad glances. Every gentle touch and moment of intimacy shared with his brethren was being cataloged and SkekGra was loathe to interrupt it, despite UrGoh’s constant attempts to drag him into the fray.

Instead, he just shook his head and smiled, sinking back into the cradle of his hips as he observed his other half break bread with his fellows for one final night.

When the bowls were finally scraped clean, the Chanter rose once again to sing and slowly the other Mystics joined in, adding the layers of their vocals onto the performance until all were meshed into a single long note.

Closing his eyes, SkekGra aligned his shoulders with the rest of the circle. He took several deep breaths, feeling his belly expand as his heart thumped in his throat. Tilting his beak up to face the stars, he let the music sink into him, making his very bones vibrate to the tune.

With one last deep breath, he swallowed down to his belly and finally let his own warbled notes join the mystical opera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT.
> 
> Beta assistance by DerpingLina.


	5. Moving a mountain begins by carrying away the smallest stones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why is patience so important?"  
> "Because it makes us pay attention.”  
> ― Paulo Coelho

Leaving the Valley was harder than he expected it to be. UrGoh found himself glancing back to the gate every few paces until SkekGra growled in annoyance, taking him by the shoulder to force him onward. “We’ve got a lot to carry and you’re already slow, UrGoh. If we want to make it back to the mountain, we can’t afford to keep stopping and starting. Besides, everyone already said their goodbyes.”  
  
“I know…” UrGoh murmured as he watched SkekGra adjust the rope he’d tied to his waist to help pull along their wagon of supplies. He still gave one last glance to the marker tree in the distance before he caught up to the Skeksis, watching SkekGra drape his cowl over his head like a veil to keep the suns’ fading rays at bay.  
  
SkekGra glanced to him from under the fabric and sighed. “Arrgh! _Look,_ I don’t understand what you’re feeling.” He waved his talons around in a loose circle. “I was _never_ close to the other Skeksis like you were with the Mystics.”  
  
UrGoh nodded. “It’s a...good...thing that...I don’t...need you to...understand...then…” He placed his own hand to cover SkekGra’s over the shaft of his new staff. “I just need...you to...be here…with...me…”  
  
SkekGra hummed, but eventually nodded and leaned down to give the Mystic a small peck to his nose. “I can do that. But I don’t want to stay out in the sand longer than we have to.” He rubbed the side of his beak with his free hand and then dropped it down to jiggle the rope tied to the wagon. “I’m already not looking forward to hauling this up the mountain when we get back.”  
  
“We’ll...have to find...another...way...up,” UrGoh agreed, glancing over his shoulder back at the filled cart. Their new home wasn’t exactly easy to reach by design, but trying to find the forest again and dragging all of this through the narrow tunnels wasn’t exactly an option either.  
  
If SkekGra could at least climb up, they might be able to make a pulley system to lift all their supplies (and UrGoh), but none of that would be easy and it would still be _incredibly_ dangerous.  
  
One wrong slip would lead to a long and potentially deadly fall. UrGoh shivered and shook his head at the thought. They were both fragile enough as it was.   
  
As they walked, UrGoh heard the echo of a bellowing Crystal Skimmer overhead. His eyes flickered skyward and he smiled, watching as one of the graceful herds passed over them. It was a small group with the matriarch leading at the head, her children and their children trailing behind her with the bulls flanking the group and keeping the new calves in formation.  
  
SkekGra also looked up, touching the staff to his opposite palm in contemplation. “See now if we had one of those things we’d be home in a few hours!”  
  
“The _Dousan_ ...raise...their own…” UrGoh remarked, arching one eyebrow up at SkekGra who sputtered and waved his staff.  
  
“ _Arrgh!_ We’re not having this argument _again!_ I told you that we don’t need the Gelfling’s help!”  
  
UrGoh rolled his eyes, continuing to walk. “Why are...you so...against...it? We will...pass the...Wellspring...in another day’s...time.” He watched SkekGra out of the corner of his vision, frowning at the way the Skeksis hunched his shoulders stubbornly and then picked up the pace, forcing UrGoh to move faster to keep up.  
  
In a way, UrGoh understood. They were both fiercely independent beings, but while UrGoh had no qualms about seeking help when he needed it, SkekGra was almost adamant about refusing before it could be offered. It was honestly surprising that he’d even accepted the care the Archer had given…  
  
But then again, he probably hadn’t been able to put up all that much of a fight at the time.   
  
They walked through the night and into the morning, stopping to sleep when the suns were at their highest points in the sky. UrGoh pulled his new hat over his eyes as a sleep mask while SkekGra just buried his head underneath a blanket. The wagon’s bulk barely provided enough shade for them both (and the sand was still _unbearably_ hot with all the light it had soaked up) so sleep was fitful compared to their time in the Valley or even their normal camps in the forest.  
  
By the time they came to again, the suns were starting to sink down. UrGoh drained his canister, his mouth still feeling horribly dry and dusty as he watched SkekGra shovel a few berries into his beak, the little juice they retained staining his teeth a reddish purple. “When we...reach the...Wellspring...we should at least...see if...the money I have...is still...good…”  
  
“Since when do you have _gems?_ ” SkekGra rasped, getting up and dusting the sand from his robes.  
  
“Unlike... _someone_ ...I don’t...mind...trading and...shopping...when I need to…” UrGoh said as he adjusted his hat over his hair. He didn’t have much, but he’d collected a few gems from his brief encounters with the Spriton and Drenchen. It was better than attempting to bargain with nothing at any rate.  
  
Besides, if they stopped at the Dousan village (even just for a night), he might be able to convince a tired SkekGra to relent on the idea of asking for assistance. He’d long since learned that hunger and fatigue could wear down even the most stubborn of creatures.  
  
“Fine,” SkekGra muttered flippantly. “Might as well get what little value we will out of your money.” He took his rope and tied it back to his waist, waiting for UrGoh to follow suit before adjusting their path to go to the Wellspring rather than around it this time.  
  
As night fell, the desert became eerily dark and mostly quiet, but in stark contrast the Dousan village was well lit with various fires and filled with music. Even from afar, UrGoh could see the silhouettes of dancing Gelfling gathered in the center of the town, the largest of the bonfires pouring smoke up into the purple sky.  
  
SkekGra frowned, but UrGoh kept pushing them on until they were only a few minutes walk (at SkekGra’s speed) from the Wellspring. They hid their wagon behind a few of the large rocks that helped shield the village from the worst sandstorms, taking only a few items for trade and the small money pouch UrGoh had hidden away among their things.  
  
Glancing to SkekGra, UrGoh took the Skeksis’s robes and adjusted them. “It’s better...if they...don’t know what you...look...like…”  
  
Using the cowl, he covered SkekGra’s entire face save a slit for his eyes. UrGoh’s old hat was repurposed to cover the nail and SkekGra’s mangled arms were wrapped up in a spare cloth. UrGoh even tied a knot at the top to make it appear like it was simply a sack SkekGra was carrying as opposed to his secondary limbs.  
  
It wasn’t the best of disguises, but hopefully the dark would hide away the more obviously _Skeksis_ features. “Ok...if anyone asks...we’re...UrRu. The Gelfling...won’t know what that...means and we’ll...just explain...that...we’re from...beyond the...Endless Forest.” He smoothed over SkekGra’s face veil and gave him a reassuring smile. “The Dousan rarely...travel outside of...the desert…so we...should be...safe…”  
  
“If you say so,” SkekGra muttered, tugging at the cloth until UrGoh batted his hands away to keep him from messing it up. “Let’s get this over with…”  
  
They were almost immediately spotted by a patrol once they left the safety of the boulders, three Gelfling calling out to them and demanding they approach slowly. Once they got within spitting distance, the torches held by the guards revealed the confused faces of three armed Gelfling, all elaborately painted with silver pigment that easily caught the light of the rising moons. The presumed leader raised a curved blade and torch, his scarred face stern as his grey-green eyes flickered over the both of them. “ _Halt._ What’s your business, travelers,” he called, his two officers adjusting the spears in their hands defensively.  
  
UrGoh put up his hands to pacify them and SkekGra sighed before doing the same. “Trade…” the Mystic explained. “We have been...walking for...many days...with no...sign of...any-”  
  
“Why do you _talk_ like that?” one of the guards hissed, narrowing his blue eyes at them both in suspicion.  
  
SkekGra groaned, lowering his hands back to his sides. “It’s just how he speaks, ok? We’ve been walking through this sand pit for _days_ and you’re the first town we’ve come across. Do you want to trade or not?” He snatched the money pouch from UrGoh and gave it a mocking shake which only seemed to annoy the guards rather than make them more amicable.  
  
UrGoh groaned and rubbed his face. There was a reason his other half wasn’t known as the _Negotiator_ . When even was the last time that SkekGra had to interact with Gelfling that weren’t under his direct chain of command? Probably never.  
  
He took SkekGra’s hand, slowly peeling the pouch out of his talons. “I’m...sorry...my... _husband_...is very...tired and cranky…” UrGoh smiled and then leaned up to nuzzle SkekGra’s chin. “Forgive his...rudeness.”  
  
SkekGra’s head snapped back and then down to UrGoh, his eyes wide in question. _“Husband!?”_ he hissed quietly so the Gelfling wouldn’t hear. UrGoh just ignored him, continuing to smile at the guards who still looked like they were ready to turn them away rather than allow them access to the village.  
  
The captain scowled and looked back to his men for a moment. “What are you looking to barter for?”  
  
“Supplies to...help us on...our journey...and perhaps...a _ride?”_ UrGoh asked as SkekGra continued to sputter next to him.  
  
 _“We definitely don’t have enough gems for that-”_ SkekGra whispered as UrGoh kept his focus on the guards. He couldn’t hear what they were discussing among one another, but they clearly were conflicted. On one hand, they were strange foreigners with suspicious origins and personalities...but on the other hand, they did have _money._ _  
_  
Finally, the captain cleared his throat and sheathed his blade. “We’ll escort you. Most of the Skimmers are penned for the night, but you can talk with the Drivers about leaving at first light. I’m afraid most of the shops have closed for the evening, but some vendors are still open for the evening dance.”  
  
“That’s...fine…” UrGoh said, smiling and slowly shuffling to the Gelfling with SkekGra in tow. “I’m Usar and...this is…Shani.” He gestured to SkekGra who just gave a snort at the given name and crossed his arms over his chest. “What may we...call...you?”  
  
The captain straightened, hand still on the hilt of his weapon. “D’hel,” he said with a small nod as he gestured for them both to follow. “We’ll escort you both to the Lead Driver. How long do you plan to stay in the Wellspring?” he asked as they walked.  
  
“Not long,” SkekGra assured before UrGoh could reply. “Hopefully only for the night at most.”  
  
D’hel gave an affirmative grunt and that ended the conversation. UrGoh glanced up at SkekGra and raised an eyebrow as he took his hand. “Not so...difficult...right?”  
  
The Skeksis rolled his eyes and UrGoh snickered as they entered the village. Instantly they were greeted to many roaring fires surrounded by groups of dancers and musicians. Vendors sold food to onlookers and children ran around the flames, weaving between the dancers like crawlies through a winding tunnel.  
  
D’hel and his men led them to a large blanket full of older looking Gelfling, stopping at the edge where a woman with a particularly elaborate shawl sat with what looked like her granddaughter in her lap. “This is Headri.” The woman glanced up to the two of them, a curious expression on her face as she let D’hel make their introductions. “These two call themselves Shani and Usar.”  
  
“Strange looking couple you’ve brought me, captain.” she murmured as she gently brushed her granddaughter’s uncovered braids to one side. The little girl tightened her grip on a doll in her lap, huddling closer to her grandmother when UrGoh waved. “I assume you’re seeking safe passage out of the desert?”  
  
UrGoh smiled and bowed his head respectfully as SkekGra stood stiffly at his side. “We have money...and goods...if you are...willing to take...us...out beyond...the wastes…”  
  
Headri raised an eyebrow and hummed. “Most want to leave the sands, not travel further in.” She shrugged and turned her attention back to the fires, clearly not threatened by their presence even though some of the Gelfling sharing her blanket were visibly unnerved. “But if you have the money to pay, we can take you. How much topaz do you have?”  
  
Opening up his money pouch, UrGoh tipped the contents out into his palm. “Seven shards...but I...also have...a sapphire…”  
  
“Keep the sapphire and give me two of those now. Another two when we arrive at the Wastes,” she murmured, holding out her hand expectantly as she watched the dancers perform. SkekGra looked like he was about to try and haggle but UrGoh simply plucked two of the pieces of topaz and placed them in her palm, gently curling her withered fingers around them.  
  
Headri pocketed the money in the folds of her robe and then nodded. “We depart before the first Brother rises. My stables are past that boulder.” She raised her hand and pointed out a large rock fixture a few dozen meters away. “Do you have any other supplies on you?” she asked, glancing to them both once more. “I doubt you traveled out this far with just your clothes.”  
  
“We have a cart,” SkekGra said, the fabric covering his face moving with his jaw. “We can remove the wheels if needed.”  
  
“Bring it and we’ll see what my bigger cows can handle. Be prepared to leave some things behind depending on the weight,” she told him, nodding.  
  
Even with the cloth obscuring his face, UrGoh could tell SkekGra was annoyed at the thought of leaving _any_ supplies with the Dousan, but priority was getting their tools and the most important items up the mountain. If that meant leaving some of their food with the Gelflings, it was worth the sacrifice. “Thank you…” UrGoh said, bowing his head again before tugging on SkekGra’s hand. “Let’s...see...what we can...find...while we’re...here…”  
  
D’hel nodded his head toward the fires. “If you plan to stay only for the night, you might as well enjoy the performance.” The other two guards nodded in agreement, all three Gelflings seeming much more at ease now that UrGoh and SkekGra had confirmed that they weren’t looking to stay long-term.  
  
UrGoh looked to the dancers, their dark silhouettes standing in stark contrast to the bright fire behind them as the metallic paint on their skin shimmered with each flicker of light. “That’s a...wonderful idea…” He glanced up to SkekGra. “What do...you think?”  
  
Exhaling, SkekGra shrugged. “It’s not like we have anything better to do,” he muttered, folding his arms loosely over his chest.  
  
Once the guards went back to their patrol, UrGoh began to wander through the village, taking in the sights and smells that surrounded the various bonfires. He’d encountered many different Gelfling before today, but the Dousan were the most aloof and thus, the most stigmatized by their fellows.  
  
Up close, it was easy to see why. The Dousan surrounded themselves in death, with almost every Gelfling he could see wearing elaborate bone charms and trinkets. Some buildings even used the massive ribs of Skimmers as part of their structure and the stone tombs that surrounded the edges of the village that faced the horizon were more beautiful and better cared for than the huts of the living.  
  
SkekGra was clearly uncomfortable, keeping his arms and even his tail tucked in as close as possible as if he was afraid of even brushing up against the Gelfling. “Are you...ok?” UrGoh asked after a few minutes of walking, stopping in front of a small stand that sold some sort of salted meats (possibly Moog given the carapaces that were stacked up in a pile next to the vendor). 

“I’m _fine_ , UrGoh,” SkekGra muttered even as his rust-colored eyes flickered to the meat, conveying his obvious hunger. No doubt a few berries weren't going to be enough to tide over a full-grown Skeksis. 

“Ah...Ah...it’s... _Usar_ …” UrGoh corrected as he took out the money pouch, handing the vendor a topaz in exchange for a handful of strips.  
  
The Skeksis rolled his eyes even as he accepted the peace-offering of meat. “I’m _not_ calling you that," he muttered, struggling to fit one of the strips underneath his cowl to eat.  
  
UrGoh grinned. “Oh, don’t...be so...stubborn... _Shani_ …”

 _“That’s not my name!"_ _  
__  
_Snickering, UrGoh just continued walking, letting SkekGra grumble to himself as he struggled to eat without removing his cowl. After watching him fumble for another minute, he reached up and tugged open a slit in the folded fabric for SkekGra to eat through. As the Skeksis ate, a group of Gelfling children ran past, laughing all while they were chased by a very small toddler.  
  
The older kids jumped over UrGoh’s tail, but the smallest at the end tripped, falling over with their face in the dirt. Immediately the group stopped running and turned to look back, staring up at the Skeksis and Mystic in wide-eyed fear. Headri’s granddaughter was among them, holding her doll close as she bit her lip and stepped back.  
  
UrGoh blinked and slowly turned, frowning as the fallen childling sat up. “Oh...are you...ok…?” he asked softly, reaching out to touch the child’s head. The boy flinched and began to cry, rubbing the dirt from his eyes as tears cut paths down his dark cheeks. UrGoh winced and looked around, a bit unsure of what to do as the child continued to cry, his hiccups now turning into full sobs when he saw his knee which had also been scraped in the fall.  
  
SkekGra sighed and squatted down in front of the toddler. “You’re _fine_ ,” he said to the boy, using the frayed edge of his robes to dry their tears. “Come on now. A fall like that won’t kill you, Gelfling.”  
  
Blinking, UrGoh watched as the boy stared up at SkekGra in mild confusion, still rubbing at his face. At least his sobs were dying down, the distraction enough to pull him away from his physical pain.  
  
One of the older kids slowly approached, only stopping once SkekGra turned to look at her. The child froze in her tracks and cleared her throat. “Excuse me, but that’s my brother…”  
  
SkekGra stood up to his full height and the children immediately backed away in fear. “Then you need to keep a better eye on him.” He snapped, hands on his hips as he gave a pointed tap of his foot. “He’s a small one, even compared to you, wee Gelfling.” He pointed one claw to her and added, “Next time it might be worse than a fall.”  
  
The girl nodded, slowly sidestepping around SkekGra to go to her brother who had stopped crying and was just staring up at the Skeksis, not sure what to make of the giant creature. “Will do!” the girl said, urging her brother to stand back up, which he did, limping slightly.  
  
The boy sniffled and then gently reached for the Skeksis’ robe, touching the fabric. “Tall.”  
  
SkekGra snorted and then leaned down, his face only a few inches from the confused children. The girl immediately tried to step back, but the boy just looked at the Skeksis, his curiosity overriding his fear. For a moment, SkekGra stared unblinkingly at them both before he gave an amused huff, reaching out and tousling the childling’s purple hair. “Brave little snotrag.” He broke off a piece of one of his meat sticks and offered it to the boy. “Now go and get cleaned up.”  
  
The toddler looked to the dried meat and slowly took it, gumming on it as he smiled. The girl bit her lip and slowly tugged her brother’s arm. “Ok Cahl. Say thank you.”  
  
 _“Tank you…”_ the boy mumbled as he let his sister drag him back to the rest of the group, occasionally glancing back at the both of them before the kids went back to their parents. The other kids immediately began to whisper to one another, questioning the girl and her baby brother. Headri’s granddaughter didn’t say a word, just gave a small wave to UrGoh before following the other kids.  
  
UrGoh smiled and crossed his front arms over his chest as he watched SkekGra straighten again and adjust the cowl covering his beak. “You are...better with...Gelfling...than you...think…”  
  
SkekGra rolled his eyes. “I just know how they work, UrGoh. I led armies through countless battles and most of my troops were Gelfling,” he reminded as he finished stuffing the last of his jerky through the slit in his cowl. “The adults are fragile, and the little ones are somehow even more delicate!” He paused and muttered, “But when you treat them like glass, they’ll _break_ like glass.”

“ _Sure_ …” UrGoh said with a laugh, taking SkekGra’s hand once he was done eating. “Let’s find...a good place to...sit and...watch the...dancers...Avoid any more...incidents…”

Huffing, SkekGra allowed UrGoh to lead them away from the vendors and back toward the larger bonfires. “That last one was _your_ fault. My tail is tucked in, _thank you very much!”_

They managed to find a blanket that hadn’t been taken by a Gelfling family and settled down, UrGoh longing for his pipe as he watched the Dousan elders laugh and talk amongst each other, their families playing around them. It had been a long time since he’d simply sat amongst Gelfling and enjoyed their unique brand of culture. The Dousan were mostly known for traveling in small caravans with only a few larger villages dotting the desert. The Wellspring wasn't the capital, but it was one of the larger settlements UrGoh had come across, in large thanks to the oasis that was its namesake.  
  
As he watched the dancers move to the beat of the drums and flutes, he felt SkekGra lean into his shoulder. “Getting...tired?” he asked the Skeksis, reaching over to touch SkekGra’s thigh.

“No, but I feel _strange,”_ SkekGra murmured, his voice wavering slightly as if he was unsure of himself. “And my body is heavy.” He slowly raised an arm, his eyes following the limb as it dropped back down to his lap with an unceremonious thud. “What was in that meat?” he asked, flexing his fingers slowly and turning his hand over in wide-eyed wonder.

“You’re...probably...dehyd...rated…” UrGoh murmured, his opposite hand coming up to brush over SkekGra’s brow, but finding no fever or excess sweat. He uncorked a canister and passed it to the Skeksis who took a long swallow through the cowl before handing it back.

As UrGoh put the container away, SkekGra hummed, tapping his talons against his own knee to the beat of the music. “Do you think they look forward to dying? The...ummm... _the_...” 

Raising his arm again, SkekGra flapped it in the general direction of the Gelfling, clicking his tongue as he struggled to find his words.

“The... _Dousan?_ ” UrGoh said with a raised brow. SkekGra snapped his talons and he cackled, nodding. 

“ _Yes!_ I couldn’t remember the clan. Gelfling all have such weird names, don’t they?” He sighed and then watched the dancers, clicking his tongue. “I just don’t understand how they can surround themselves with so many _dead_ things and not be constantly consumed by dread.”  
  
“Dread for...what?”  
  
The Skeksis sputtered and then waved both his arms this time, gesturing to a dangling mobile of bones hung on the nearest home. “ _Dying_ of course! I know you’re slow, but you’re not that thick in the head.” He tapped his index talon to UrGoh’s brow once and then smiled, doing it a second and then a third time before UrGoh grabbed his wrist and held it in place.  
  
“Everything...dies…” UrGoh said, gently easing SkekGra’s hand back down even as he could feel the Skeksis pouting behind his cowl. “Even us…”  
  
Hissing, SkekGra said, “But who needs to be reminded of such terrible thoughts? I don’t want to wake up every morning and think _‘Well, here’s to another day before the end’_.”  
  
“Maybe it...is about...appreciating the time...that we...have?” UrGoh said, watching curiously as SkekGra’s knee began to bounce with nervous energy. What in Thra was going on with the Skeksis? He was never usually this manic. “SkekGra, besides the...meat...did you...consume...anything...else?”  
  
The Skeksis rubbed at his chest, dragging his claws against the fabric as he stared out at the fire. “Some berries from our supplies.”  
  
Groaning, UrGoh touched a palm to his brow. “Which...ones?” he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
“The _red_ ones,” SkekGra scoffed.  
  
Of course. Now it was all coming together. “How...many?”  
  
Blinking, SkekGra turned to look at UrGoh, letting the Mystic get a good view of his dilated pupils. “What?”  
  
“How many...did you... _eat?_ ”  
  
SkekGra paused, looking extremely confused as he tilted his head hard to one side. “Maybe...ten?”  
  
UrGoh winced. Three urdrupes were enough to send a Mystic into a normal high. Six was the amount used by those who regularly ingested the medicinal berry.  
  
 _Ten?_ And this being the first time SkekGra had ever eaten such a plant? There really was no telling just how high the Skeksis would get before he came back down. They would simply have to wait it out.  
  
SkekGra immediately noticed his silence and clapped his hands hard around UrGoh’s muzzle, digging his claws into the Mystic’s wrinkles. “UrGoh...am I going to _die?_ ” he asked, his tone dead serious and filled with genuine worry that was adorable as well as just a touch hilarious. “Did I poison us?”  
  
“No...you’re...not going...to...die…” UrGoh assured him, gently pulling SkekGra’s claws off of him. “But you’re...going to be...uncomfortable...for a _while_ …” It was a good thing they weren’t planning on going anywhere else tonight. He could only imagine how difficult it would be continuing to trek through the dark with SkekGra _this_ gone.  
  
The Skeksis gave a low whine. “Are you absolutely _sure_ , UrGoh!?” he hissed, touching over his own face. “What if I vomited? Would that help stop it?” he opened the cowl and reached in with a finger before UrGoh grabbed his wrist and pulled it back down.  
  
“Don’t...panic...just...ride it...out…”  
  
SkekGra snarled and yanked his arm out of UrGoh’s grip sluggishly. “How are you so _calm!?_ My heart is pounding and I can feel every inch of my skin. Is that supposed to happen?” He touched over his body with his palms, patting at the loose fabric. “I don’t like this at all. How do I get it to stop?”  
  
UrGoh sighed and gently grasped the Skeksis’ hands, pressing them down to the tops of SkekGra’s thighs. “Take...deep breaths...You’re ok…” He lifted his head to meet SkekGra’s eye-line and said, “I’m not...going any...where…”  
  
The Skeksis looked skeptical, but he did begin to take deep gulps of air, letting UrGoh continue to pin his arms down even as his fingers twitched incessantly. “Good…” UrGoh praised, leaning up and nuzzling under SkekGra’s chin.  
  
“Just like...that...It’ll be...ok,” he murmured, stroking his thumb over SkekGra’s wrist.  
  
All they had to do was wait for the effects to wear off. A few hours of discomfort were nothing compared to everything they'd faced so far in their journey.  
  
 ** _“UrGoh, would you hate me if I said I didn’t want the Ritual Guardian’s blessing?”_** **  
** **  
**UrGoh blinked and glanced up from packing his bags. _“You’re allowed to...say no...UrZah won’t be...offended…”_ He shrugged and reached for his old hat, folding it in half before placing it inside the pack.  
  
SkekGra sighed and leaned against the wall of the hut, tail flicking back and forth across the floor in a way that belayed his irritation. ** _“I don’t care about him, UrGoh. I’m asking if you’ll be upset?”_**  
  
Frowning, UrGoh closed the drawstring and shuffled back over to the Skeksis. _“Why would...I be...upset?”_ he asked softly.  
  
The Skeksis pouted, arms crossed as he averted his eyes. **_“Because he’s your friend and this is the last time we’ll be seeing him? I don’t know…”_** He rolled his shoulders forward, hunching. **_“It’s selfish, but I don’t want-”_**  
  
UrGoh touched the side of SkekGra’s face, drawing the Skeksis back to look at him. _“I already...said...we won’t do...anything that makes...you...uncomfortable…”_ He kissed the tip of his beak and smiled. _“UrZah might be...disa...ppointed...but he...understands…”_ It would be a simple matter of explaining to the other Mystic that SkekGra’s trauma ran too deep. Even with two trine between them and the branding, it was the last memory that SkekGra had of SkekZok. There would be no erasing _that_ from his mind any time soon.  
  
Huffing, SkekGra let his shoulders slump. **_“You don’t think I’m being childish?”_** he asked in a quiet voice.  
  
 _“No,”_ UrGoh assured. _“If anything...you’ve been...very patient...which is a...real_ ** _feat_** _...for..._ ** _you_** _.”_  
  
SkekGra snorted and he pulled his head out of UrGoh’s grip. **_“I have the patience of a god for putting up with your slow gait. We should attach wheels to those fat Mystic legs of yours and I’ll drag you around. We’ll get to where we’re going a lot faster.”_**  
  
Smiling, UrGoh shrugged, watching as SkekGra went back to packing his own things to load up in the wagon that UrSu was giving them to carry their supplies back. He wasn’t looking forward to leaving, but he’d rather have SkekGra less anxious and on edge. He hadn’t seen the Skeksis flinch so much since the first few months after the brand. His brethren hadn’t gone out of their way to scare or panic him, but it was clear that there were enough similarities between them and their Skeksis counterparts that SkekGra was constantly second-guessing himself in their presence.  
  
 _“What...about...UrSol’s gift?”_ UrGoh asked as he moved to go and organize their new herbal remedies.  
  
SkekGra hummed, his back to UrGoh as his tail idly swept over the floor. **_“What about it?”_**  
  
 _“Should we tell...him...it’s...not needed?”_ Unwanted was the more accurate word, but UrGoh didn’t want to pile onto SkekGra’s obvious guilt.  
  
Slowly, the Skeksis pinched the folded fabric between his talons, lowering his head. **_“I...he was really looking forward to surprising us…”_** he muttered, thumping the tip of his tail against the ground. **_“He’d give me that stupid sad face you all have.”_**  
  
 _“Sad...face?”_ UrGoh asked with a confused snort.  
  
Whipping around, SkekGra gestured with the fabric, brandishing it like a flag. **_“Yes! That look you all have! Your long faces are already old and withered and then you add that stupid look and it’s just too much! You all look like kicked armaligs!”_** He gave an irritated cough, pulling at the fabric and adding, **_“It’s pathetic and sad and I want it to go away.”_**  
  
UrGoh furrowed his brow, trying to understand what in Thra SkekGra was talking about. His facial expressions were normal, no different from anyone else’s. _“Well...if you want...we can accept...UrSol’s gift...and avoid the..._ ** _sad face_** _...as you call it.”_ _  
_ _  
_The Skeksis shrugged, affecting a nonchalant expression even as his stance relaxed. UrGoh just chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he went back to his own work. Sometimes he really didn’t understand his other half’s unwillingness to admit simple truths. SkekGra was more affected by the feelings of others than he let on, but rather than _admit_ that he felt bad, he’d try and hide it all behind blunt declarations of annoyance.  
  
Maybe they could work on that one day. It’d certainly make some of their conversations go smoother if he could just get SkekGra to be _honest_ for once.  
  
“Gelfling really are _small_ aren’t they?”  
  
UrGoh laughed, watching as SkekGra held out his thumb and forefinger, squeezing the distant silhouette of the nearest dancer. At least the Skeksis no longer looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin (which meant he probably wasn’t even aware of how deep he had sunk anymore). Probably for the best. He wasn’t exactly prepared to handle a paranoid Skeksis. “They...are...but size...doesn’t really...matter…”  
  
SkekGra leaned back, swinging around to look at UrGoh and nearly falling over as his head bashed into the Mystic’s shoulder. “Yes and no. Gelfling... _Gelfling-_ ” he cleared his throat as if he was preparing himself for a long discussion and UrGoh just grinned, reaching over to comb through SkekGra’s visible mane. “They aren’t strong. They’re like...like…” SkekGra fumbled with his own hands, twisting his fingers in the air as he mumbled to himself.  
  
“Go...on…” UrGoh encouraged.  
  
SkekGra raised his head, glaring at UrGoh, his now pupils blown wider than his iris. “I’m _getting_ to it, UrGoh! _Sheesh!_ Since when were you the impatient half!” He smacked the Mystic's arm, but it was barely more than a weak kittenish bat. "Anyway, Gelfling are like little... _people_."

"They _are_...people..."

"No! I don't mean like that!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, UrGoh gestured for SkekGra to continue and the Skeksis gave another huff. “I mean they’re so tiny, but they have...this _ferocity_ to them. They’re terribly stupid most times.” He pointed to the family groups, specifically the ones with young children. “But then you tell them their friends are going to get hurt or their family...and they just...pick up whatever they can get in their wee little fingers and just jump in.” He let out a hiss and let his tail flail around wildly. “They die _all the time!_ Such short lives!”  
  
UrGoh nodded, idly wishing he had his pipe with him or that SkekGra’s fur was long enough to properly braid. Such a shame. “They fight...to protect what...they love…” he said as he combed SkekGra’s mane, testing the length for short plaits.  
  
SkekGra continued to flail his arms, like he couldn’t keep still even as he sat (half-laying really) against the Mystic. “They should be _afraid_ , UrGoh! They are tiny and short-lived, and weak, and…” He paused, tapping a talon to the top of his head. “-did I mention how small they are?”  
  
“Yes...you...did…”  
  
The Skeksis groaned and tipped his head back, staring up at UrGoh upside down for a moment before the cowl slid down, covering his eyeline. UrGoh snickered and gently reached over, pulling the fabric back so it merely covered his beak as SkekGra asked, “UrGoh, how do they do it?”  
  
Raising an eyebrow, UrGoh smiled at SkekGra. “Do...what?”  
  
“Face _death?”_ SkekGra asked as he twisted himself back around to be upright, sitting up as he placed his palm in the crook of UrGoh’s arm.  
  
UrGoh exhaled and cupped SkekGra’s shoulder while the Skeksis’ tail erratically thumped next to them. “I don’t know...you have spent...more time among them...than...I...have…”  
  
SkekGra let out a low groan of frustration, shaking his head. “And I led them to their _deaths!_ They were nothing but idiots! Brave little _fools!_ ”  
  
The Skeksis’ exclamations were starting to draw the attention of other onlookers nearby and UrGoh gently urged him to be quiet which only made SkekGra scowl and shush him right back.  
  
 _“SkekGra…”_ _  
_  
“UrGoh!”  
  
“You’re being... _difficult_ …” UrGoh said, reaching for the Skeksis only for SkekGra to stumble to his feet, swaying for a moment as he found his balance. The Skeksis held his hands out in front of him, index fingers pointed out as he began to wriggle his hands, falling in and out of rhythm with the music. 

UrGoh wasn’t sure if he was making an attempt to dance or not, but he knew he really shouldn’t have SkekGra on his feet and mobile. He reached up and tugged on the Skeksis’ sleeve. “SkekGra, come here...please…”  
  
The Skeksis ignored him, still doing strange gestures with his fingers and adding an awkward bob of his head to the motion. Sighing, UrGoh stood, but that just made SkekGra pull out of his grip entirely.  
  
“You need to...sit...down…” UrGoh said, frowning as he pointed back to the blanket. It seemed that the urdrupes were really starting to kick in now. SkekGra wasn’t even speaking anymore, just cackling and shaking his head as if it was a game. “SkekGra…” he reached for him but the Skeksis danced out of reach once again.  
  
Thankfully the Skeksis’ tail had slipped out of his robes and was batting the ground repeatedly while SkekGra remained unaware. UrGoh slowly edged his foot over to it as he feigned grabbing at SkekGra’s arms. When he tried to move away again, UrGoh slammed his foot down on his other half’s tail, making SkekGra flail and give annoyed whines as he tried to pull away.  
  
Several Gelfling stared at them in utter confusion as UrGoh moved in, not pulling off the Skeksis’ tail to wrap SkekGra’s torso in all 4 arms to bodily drag him to sit back down. SkekGra squirmed as UrGoh forced him to sit in his lap, the Skeksis’ back and his bound arms pressing into his chest.  
  
“UrGoh! Stop!” SkekGra hissed, digging his talons into the Mystic’s arms. They both winced and UrGoh grabbed the back of SkekGra’s head, forcing him to turn and look at him.  
  
“Settle...down…” he said, kissing the Skeksis’ beak through the cowl.  
  
Eyes narrowed, SkekGra huffed and then pulled his face out of UrGoh’s hand, glaring down at his tail that continued to beat against the ground. “Traitor…” His eyes followed the movement and then he tried to reach over, pinning it to the ground. It continued to move and he gave a frustrated snarl. “Stop that!”  
  
UrGoh just rolled his eyes as the Skeksis tried (and failed) to capture his own stubborn tail. At least he wasn’t trying to get up anymore.  
  
The Gelfling eventually went back to their own business, but no doubt there would be some gossip about the two strange travelers and their _peculiar_ behavior.  
  
Suddenly UrGoh felt a distinct puncture to his hand and he winced, loosening his grip on SkekGra as the Skeksis continued biting down _hard_ into the meat of his palm. “Skek-” he tried to regain a hold, but the Skeksis managed to stumble to his feet at full speed, breaking through the Mystic’s arms and laughing loudly as he ran between the dancers circling the fire.  
  
The Gelfling continued to dance, but there was clearly a great deal of confusion as this large figure joined them, swinging his head and making strange wailing noises between the beat of the drums.  
  
Groaning, UrGoh inspected his hand, frowning at the marks and spots of blood that dotted his palm. He quickly wrapped it with the end of his sleeve and made to stand, but a hand on his shoulder made him pause. “Too many urdrupes?” an amused voice asked softly.  
  
UrGoh glanced back, seeing a Dousan Elder standing at his side with one hand confidently resting on the Mystic’s broad shoulder while the other wrapped around a decorated bone staff topped with skull fragments. The Gelfling grinned and tipped his staff to SkekGra as the Skeksis grabbed one of the dancers and twirled them around before releasing the confused Gelfling and moving to the next. “I’ve seen it before...though not in one as large as he is.”  
  
Sighing, UrGoh just shook his head, hoping that SkekGra didn’t end up hurting any of them. “He didn’t...know what...type of berries...they were…”  
  
The elder winced and hummed. “Then it will be some time before he comes down. I recommend dosing some Swothel milk with Nekkiin powder. It should get him to sleep the worst of it off.” He paused and bowed his head slightly to UrGoh. “I’m Elder Runsa by the way. What may I call you, traveler?.”  
  
“Usar…” UrGoh returned the bow and gestured to his small bag of supplies. “As for medicine...I don’t have...either of...those...things…” They both winced as SkekGra drew the attention of several irritated Fizzgigs leashed to a stake, the Skeksis patting their fluffy heads rhythmically to the music as the animals threatened to bite his fingers.  
  
Nodding sympathetically, Runsa gestured for UrGoh to stand. “Come with me then. We can get this sorted before he manages to get you both into trouble.”  
  
Slowly, UrGoh shifted and stood, following the Elder across the various bonfires to where SkekGra was now picking at a Gelfling girl’s braids and inspecting them as if they were the most fascinating objects he’d ever seen. “Shani…” UrGoh called, hoping that SkekGra wasn’t so far gone that he couldn’t remember their aliases. “Stop bothering…the...Gelfling…”  
  
“I’m not bothering them!” SkekGra insisted. “Right, Gelfling? Am I bothering you?”  
  
The girl in question gave them both a rather unreadable expression, but nonetheless, SkekGra nodded and clapped their shoulder. “See!?” the Skeksis insisted. “We’re _friends.”_ _  
_  
Runsa exhaled and said, “Well, Shani was it?” He glanced to UrGoh who nodded in confirmation. “How about you come with us and we can enjoy a nice cold drink.” He used his staff to gesture to a hut. “It’s a rather warm night isn’t it?”  
  
SkekGra blinked and then nodded, his head bobbing with little to no coordination. UrGoh tried to take his hand, but SkekGra yanked his wrist away stubbornly, giving him a quiet hiss. Slowly taking a breath, UrGoh closed his eyes and opened them again, attempting to channel his inner patience as his other half refused to cooperate.  
  
The Elder just chuckled and said, “You can come back out and dance afterward. How does that sound?” He offered a hand to the Skeksis and the girl took off, leaving just the three adults standing in front of the fire. SkekGra frowned and huffed before slowly taking the Gelfling’s hand.  
  
UrGoh raised an eyebrow, watching as the much smaller Runsa led SkekGra to a hut, the Skeksis banging his head on the door when he forgot to account for the lowered ceiling. UrGoh winced, feeling the impact against his brow as he followed them inside. The hut was very homey, filled with blankets, cushions, and some furniture carved from wood, stone, and of course _bone_. There was no shortage of ceremonial talismans and trinkets lining the walls, clearly older than Runsa himself and well-cared for as they were passed down through the generations.  
  
Strangely, children’s toys could be seen peeking out among the mess of fabrics on the floor. UrGoh plucked a wooden Skimmer out of the pile, smoothing his fingerpads over the scratched surface before he put it to the side, an amused smile on his face as the Elder gestured for them both to sit on the pile of embroidered cushions. “Is this your first time visiting the Wellspring?” he asked as he leaned his staff against the wall and opened a wooden cabinet filled with countless vials.  
  
“Yes…” UrGoh said, sitting down next to SkekGra, subtly pinning the Skeksis tail underneath his body just in case his other half decided to try and make a bolt for the outside once again. After the bite, he wasn’t going to take any more chances while SkekGra was this clouded. “It’s quite the...village…”  
  
“You should see it during the Moon Festivals,” Runsa said with a chuckle, pulling out two glasses before using a stick to blend some powder into a glowing white milk. Once it was combined thoroughly, he walked over to SkekGra who was looking at the hut’s interior decor in transfixed fascination. “Here, Shani. This will refresh you. I’m sure your mouth is very dry right now.”  
  
SkekGra opened his mouth beneath the cowl and then nodded. “A bit…” he said, taking the glass and nearly spilling it. UrGoh rescued the cup, holding it steady as he helped SkekGra adjust his cowl enough to drink. SkekGra started hacking, but managed to get most of the liquid down, though droplets stained the cowl covering his beak.  
  
As the Skeksis drank, Runsa sat down on a pillow flattened from years of use just opposite them, crossing his legs underneath. Before he could speak, the door opened and Headri walked in, holding her granddaughter’s hand. The Skimmer Driver paused and then gave an amused snort. “Are these travelers bothering you, love?” she asked, ushering her granddaughter inside before closing the door behind her.  
  
Shaking his head, Runsa smiled up at her. “Not at all,” he assured, leaning up for a kiss as she passed. The little girl sidestepped around SkekGra and UrGoh, huddling slightly behind her grandparents as Headri sat down next to her husband. “But Shani-” he gestured to SkekGra who was leaning on UrGoh’s shoulder now, looking slightly less manic. “-accidentally ingested a great deal of urdrupes.”  
  
Headri chuckled. “You and your bleeding heart.” Her gaze flickered back to UrGoh and she sighed. “Well, I suppose this will make traveling somewhat easier in the morning. I won’t have to find you at daybreak.”  
  
“Hmmm?” Runsa asked, gently taking his wife’s hand in his. UrGoh wrapped an arm around SkekGra in turn, petting the little of SkekGra’s mane that was visible through the cowl.  
  
“Lady...Headri...offered us a...ride...out into...the wastes…” he explained to the Elder, feeling SkekGra slump even more, his eyes unfocused and distant as he tried to stay awake.  
  
Headri waved her free hand dismissively as her granddaughter went to sit between her and Runsa, still holding her doll and looking at the two of them curiously. “You paid for it. I offered nothing, traveler.”  
  
UrGoh gave a shrug and pet over SkekGra’s back gently. The touch seemed to jolt SkekGra back to mild awareness and the Skeksis’ eyes crinkled into a smile, his hands coming up to paw a bit at the Mystic’s chest. UrGoh sighed. “In any...case...we’re...grateful…”  
  
“We’re _very_ grateful,” SkekGra repeated, his voice low and tired. “But I’m the... _most_ grateful.” He pressed his head under UrGoh’s chin, his eyes unfocused as his talons slipped into the folds of UrGoh’s robes. “ _So_ grateful.”  
  
The Gelfling raised an eyebrow as the Skeksis continued to try (and fail) to find the fastenings to UrGoh’s clothes. “If you’re staying with us for the night, no... _fondling_ in my home,” Headri said in a firm voice as Runsa raised a hand to cover his granddaughter’s eyes.  
  
Nodding, UrGoh gently took SkekGra’s wrists. “Shani...we can...do that...when we...leave…”  
  
SkekGra gave an annoyed whine, twisting to lay his back across UrGoh’s lap and stare up at the Mystic, his childish pout hidden behind the cowl.  
  
Runsa chuckled and leaned over to kiss his wife’s cheek. “He’s not aware of his audience, ‘Dri. He’ll be asleep soon enough.” Slowly he stood and then picked up his granddaughter, kissing her brow. “Now, it’s past your bedtime, childling. Let’s get you tucked in.” He turned to SkekGra and UrGoh. “Should you need anything else, don’t hesitate to call for me or ‘Dri.”  
  
“Thank...you…” UrGoh said with a bow of his head. Runsa returned it and then began to carry his grandchild to an adjacent room for bed.  
  
The little girl gave a yawn, rubbing her eyes before she laid her head down against her grandfather’s shoulder. She looked at UrGoh, giving a small wave again as she was carried off to bed. UrGoh returned it and SkekGra lazily raised a hand before letting it fall right back into his lap.  
  
Headri watched them go before turning back to UrGoh, her dark green eyes watching the way SkekGra’s tail idly wagged as the Skeksis continued to paw weakly at the Mystic. “You’re both very strange creatures,” she finally said after a time. “I’ve lived for quite a few trine and I’ve never come across any of your...nature.”  
  
SkekGra gave a horny giggle, the playful snicker vibrating against UrGoh’s thighs as he stroked his talons down the Mystic’s throat. “That’s because you’ve never...It’s because we’re…” He stopped, eyes focusing on the ceiling. _“We’re-”_ _  
_  
“Not from...around...here…” UrGoh finished before SkekGra could reveal anything that might make the Gelfling reconsider helping them. “We also prefer...to travel...away from...large...settle...ments…” He patted SkekGra’s stomach. “But we...knew we’d...never be...able to...get our supplies...across the...desert without...assistance.”  
  
The old woman stared at them for a time, clearly mulling over the explanation as SkekGra playfully batted at UrGoh’s braids like a Fizzgig pup. “Thra holds more mysteries than I have time to explore I suppose.” She cleared her throat and stood, gathering some blankets and more pillows from a chest. “I trust you’ll take care of this one until he’s passed out?” she asked, nudging SkekGra’s leg with her foot. UrGoh nodded and she exhaled. “Then I will see you both in the morning.” She gave a polite tilt of her head before she too retreated behind the door her husband had left through.  
  
“Mmmmmm, we’re alone _now_ , UrGoh” SkekGra said, tugging on the Mystic’s hair more insistently.  
  
“We are…” UrGoh agreed, shifting to slip SkekGra off of him and onto the floor, slowly adjusting the pillows and blankets to be arranged into a makeshift nest of fabric. SkekGra sat up and clung to him, purring in the back of his throat the entire time.  
  
“SkekGra…”  
  
“Ur _Goooooh_ ,” the Skeksis responded with a lazy wag of his tail. Sighing, UrGoh gently peeled SkekGra off of him again, laying the Skeksis’ back down against the sheets. SkekGra squirmed and then tried to tug his cowl off.  
  
UrGoh stopped him, shaking his head. “It’s time to...sleep…” he told him, kissing his brow. “Don’t be... _difficult_ …”  
  
Huffing, SkekGra stubbornly smacked his tail against the ground and UrGoh just wrapped him up in blankets until the Skeksis was pinned in place, weakly wiggling his hips as he tried to free his limbs. Smiling, UrGoh laid down next to him, tugging up a blanket over his own body as he curled around the Skeksis. “You’re the difficult one,” SkekGra muttered as UrGoh laid his head over his ribcage. “I just want to-” SkekGra yawned, his eyes closing. “-be with you…”  
  
Slowly, UrGoh felt SkekGra’s breathing even, his heart calm as his mind finally succumbed to sleep. He smiled and gently nuzzled his face into the blankets covering the Skeksis. “You are...always with...me…” he murmured, letting his own eyes close as he drifted into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Morning came with a twinkle of sunlight through the windows and a deep pounding in his head, which was only exasperated by SkekGra’s loud _moaning_. UrGoh blinked his eyes open and watched as the Skeksis sat up, still wrapped in the blankets. “My head…” he muttered, his eyes unfocused and bloodshot. “Why does my mouth taste like _metal_. What did we eat last night?”  
  
“Urdrupes…” UrGoh reminded, reaching up to rub over the Skeksis’ brow ridge. “You had...a... _lot_ …”  
  
SkekGra gave a low pained moan, leaning into the soothing touch. “That’s right. Those damn _berries_ ,” he muttered as UrGoh nodded. _“Arrgh!”_ _  
_ _  
_“Be...quiet…” UrGoh said with a wince. “Loud noises don’t...help…” He reached up with a spare hand, pinching over his own aching brow bone.  
  
As they sat there, Headri emerged from the other room, dressed and carrying a pouch. She stopped mid-step, her eyes wide as if she had forgotten about them before her posture relaxed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Good, you’re awake.” She lifted her chin as UrGoh pushed onto his feet, helping to untangle SkekGra from the sheets before folding up all the blankets and stacking them into a neat pile. “I’m going to head to the stables and see which cow might be suitable for today’s trip. Meet me there when you’ve gathered your things.”  
  
Headri then walked past them both and headed out the door, giving them a brief glimpse of the sky still purple with night before it closed behind her. SkekGra groaned and stumbled as he stood, his first few steps uneasy and weak. Runsa appeared from the bedroom as they gathered themselves, the Elder still in his sleepwear and looking far less prepared for the day than his wife. He smiled at them both and yawned, going to the cabinet. “Here, this will help,” he murmured, handing them both some water and mint chews. “Best not keep her waiting. My heart has many virtues, but patience is not once of them.”  
  
UrGoh gave a solemn nod, taking the offerings before nudging SkekGra to thank the Gelfling, which he did with a wordless bow of his head. After they both downed the flasks of water and settled the mint behind their teeth, they left the hut and wandered back to their hidden wagon.  
  
“What happened last night?” SkekGra asked, hitching himself to the wagon as the moons sank fully behind the distant horizon. “I don’t remember going to that house...Who even was that Gelfling?”  
  
“His name...is Runsa...and he helped us...when you were...very...high...” UrGoh said with a snort, roping himself into place to pull their supplies to the stables. “Nothing bad...occurred...though you did...make yourself out...to be...quite...the _fool.”_  
  
SkekGra snorted and began to pull, dragging the wheels through the dirt and sand. “I’m _never_ touching those berries again. The Herbalist tried to poison us.” He winced as his head gave another pained throb. “Shifty Mystic…”  
  
Rolling his eyes through his own headache, UrGoh said, “UrNol...did no such...thing...You just...took too... _many_ …”  
  
“No _medicine_ should give me a hangover!!” SkekGra squawked as they made their way to the stables. Both of them winced in unison at the volume and SkekGra groaned softly. “Maybe he gave us the wrong berries?”  
  
UrGoh sighed and chewed his mint aggressively as he pulled the cart. There would be no arguing with SkekGra for now. The Skeksis was tired, hungover, and hungry (UrGoh wasn’t exactly in any better of a state) and nothing would sway him from his incessant ranting. So he just let SkekGra prattle on, the Skeksis animatedly waving his arms as he spoke until they saw Headri waiting outside a large Gelfling-made cavern.  
  
They could distantly see lots of collared Skimmers resting both inside of the cave and splayed out on the roof. The young calves were circled around their mothers, baying softly and retreating slightly at the strange smelling creatures approaching their stable. Headri glanced up from adjusting the saddle of what looked to be the largest Skimmer of the bunch and waved them over.  
  
She tsked as her eyes flickered over the contents of the wagon. “That will have to be dismantled,” she said, indicating the wheels. “But we should be able to fit all of that on Mamba.” She turned to the Skimmer, petting its nose. “It’ll be a day’s flight to the Wastes,” she told them as SkekGra and UrGoh untied the makeshift rope harnesses and began to load up the saddle with their supplies. “I assume this will be your first time flying?”  
  
“Yes,” UrGoh said with a nod as they worked, making sure their food and medicine stocks were securely stacked inside the saddle. “For us...both…”  
  
Headri nodded and murmured something to the Skimmer before waving over another Gelfling, possibly a family member based on the matching eyes. “Get the wheels off this thing. We’ll tie it to her belly when we take off.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” the other driver said, moving to help remove the wheels from the wagon.  
  
The suns were barely rising when they finally stepped into the saddle and Headri took up the reigns. UrGoh gave a nervous gasp as they lifted off from the ground, holding tight to the leather rail of the saddle with one hand while the other gripped SkekGra’s knee.  
  
He had never been in the air before and the sensation of _floating_ brought with it a strange terror that UrGoh had never known. Even up high in the mountains, the surface beneath him was _solid_ and stable. But they weren’t on the earth, they were on a living breathing creature that could _fly_. One wrong turn and they’d be thrown to the ground with nothing there to catch them save for unforgiving sand.  
  
SkekGra rolled his eyes and sighed, gently placed his hand over the Mystic’s and smoothing his fingers back and forth until UrGoh loosened his grip. “You’re _fine_ ,” the Skeksis muttered to him. “We’re barely off the ground, UrGoh.”  
  
“It’ll be...much higher...soon…” UrGoh reminded with a small tremble, peering over the edge of the saddle. How the Gelfling (who were so much smaller and _delicate_ ) did this every day, he had no clue.  
  
The Skimmer hovered in the air while other Gelfling drivers latched the basin of the wooden wagon to the bottom of the beast, stepping back with a wave to let Headri know it was secured. With that, Headri glanced at them over her shoulder and smiled. “Ready?” she asked, adjusting her grip on the leather horn between her legs. SkekGra gave an affirmative nod while UrGoh buried his face in the Skeksis’ robes and let out a long heady exhale through his nose.  
  
Laughing, the old Gelfling snapped the reins. Almost immediately, the Skimmer rose into the air, climbing higher and higher until the village below was just a distant patch of buildings. UrGoh felt his stomach swoop with each gust of wind that flew past them and slowly he raised his chin to stare out over the worn rim of the saddle. His heart pounded, clinging to SkekGra with both front hands as his eyes darted across the scenery below them.  
  
There was nothing stopping them from falling over the edge and dying right here and now. Nothing but the skills of this old woman and her trained beast. His eyes snapped closed and he took deep gulps of air, trying to pull himself into a more meditative state to keep himself calm.  
  
SkekGra nuzzled him as he breathed “UrGoh, it’s ok. We’re not going to fall.” The Skeksis gently lifted UrGoh’s chin, turning it to the side to face away from the ground below and toward the horizon. “Look…”  
  
UrGoh shook his head. If he had to keep his eyes closed the entire ride, he would.  
  
Snorting in annoyance, SkekGra thumbed over UrGoh’s jawline. “Trust me. Just _look!_ It’s not scary.”  
  
“Just because...you’re not...scared-”  
  
SkekGra pulled his remaining free hand from UrGoh’s grip to fully cup the Mystic’s face. _“Trust. Me.”_ _  
_  
Pausing, UrGoh exhaled. He might not be able to trust this Skimmer, but he could trust in SkekGra. Ever so slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking as the light immediately blinded him in its sheer force.  
  
The suns were just hitting the horizon, light pouring over the sand in a beautiful cascade of shimmer and color as blue night gave way to a sandy gold morning. The desert had seemed so endless on the ground, but in the distance he could see the ridges lining the forest and the dark clusters of trees that stretched out beyond the limits of his eyesight.  
  
Leaning in, SkekGra smirked and stroked over UrGoh’s cheek. “Better? It helps when you don’t look directly down.”  
  
UrGoh gave a small nod, but didn’t take his back pair of hands off the saddle. He did loosen his grip and wrap one front arm around SkekGra’s waist, holding him as Headri got her bearings and glanced back to them. “Let me know where in the Wastes you want to be dropped off,” she called as she nudged the Skimmer, causing the cow to let out a deep bellow and then sweep across the landscape in a graceful, bordering on _effortless,_ glide. UrGoh gave a small squeak as they began to move and SkekGra smiled, lifting his chin into the wind and closing his eyes as his covered face caught the sunlight.  
  
UrGoh’s heart didn’t settle for the entire ride, but SkekGra’s enthusiasm and giddiness was grounding. There was no fear in the Skeksis even during the times the Skimmer dipped down or made a sharper turn than expected. UrGoh knew that he would never have been able to do something like this alone, but together, he could bear the fear that bubbled up inside.  
  
They flew most of the day, stopping once to let the Skimmer rest under a shallow outcropping of rock during the noon hour. Unfortunately going back up into the air wasn’t any less scary the second time around and UrGoh felt his knuckles cracking under the strain of his own grip on SkekGra’s hand when they rose.  
  
Chuckling, SkekGra just let him hold on, leaning back into the saddle with a full-body confidence that UrGoh truly envied. SkekGra had thrived in danger for so long that even something as alien as flying didn’t seem to affect him. The only fears that seemed capable of creeping into the Skeksis’ heart were doubt...and _death_.  
  
“Doing ok back there?” Headri asked after a time of flying in near silence. “We’re about to cross into the Wastes. Do you know where you want to land?”  
  
SkekGra exhaled and then gently pulled his hand from UrGoh’s, shifting to move to the front of the saddle where Headri was seated. “There’s a rock tower.” He explained, pulling his map from inside of his robes and unfurling it enough to point out the circle he’d marked nearly an unum ago. “We’ll be able to see it from the air. If you can get us to that spot, we’ll take it from there.”  
  
Headri nodded and urged the Skimmer onward, making the creature bay loudly over the desert, its massive shadow barely a dot on the sand below them.  
  
It took a few hours, but eventually they caught sight of the tower’s silhouette. SkekGra practically jumped (giving UrGoh a small heart attack) as he pointed it out. “There! That’s it!” he told Headri as she adjusted course and began to lower the Skimmer.  
  
Swallowing, UrGoh closed his eyes, holding onto the saddle as he felt the air blow through his mane, his heart dropping with each meter they fell. Finally he felt SkekGra sidle up to him, talons scraping over UrGoh’s shoulders. “We’re _here_ …” he said in an amused tone, pressing his covered beak to UrGoh’s muzzle. Slowly, UrGoh opened his eyes and saw that they were indeed hovering a meter or so above the plateau, Headri having thrown out a ladder to dangle over the side of the Skimmer as she climbed down.  
  
“Good,” UrGoh murmured, releasing his grip on the leather and noting the indents where his fingers had tightened into a vice around the edges. SkekGra snickered and then began to climb down the ladder, his tail wagging as he helped Headri untie the wagon. UrGoh was more than happy to clamber down and be on solid ground again so as soon as he had both feet planted, he quickly and quietly shifted _far_ away from the edge of the plateau. Meanwhile SkekGra climbed back into the saddle and passed items down to him. UrGoh took them one by one, setting them to the side until the seat was completely empty.  
  
Wiping the sweat from her brow, Headri looked around and whistled. “This your home?” she asked, peering inside the uncovered den curiously. “Well I guess you’ll never have to worry about noisy neighbors.” She chuckled and then turned to UrGoh. “Alright, now that we’re here, I’m going to need to ask for the rest of my payment.”  
  
UrGoh took out his pouch, tipping out the last couple of promised topazes into her withered palm. “Thank you...for...the ride…” he told her, bowing his head. “It wasn’t...the most... _comfortable_...but it...was...fast…”  
  
Snickering, the Gelfling pocketed the gems and gestured back to the Skimmer. “It’s certainly not for the faint of heart, but you managed better than most first-timers.” She gave them both a nod and climbed back up the ladder. “Good luck out here, travelers,” she called before dragging it into the saddle with her, bunching the wooden rungs into a pile.  
  
The Skimmer gave one last call as it was turned and the two of them waved, watching as the beast climbed back into the air until it was little more than a speck in the clear desert sky.  
  
SkekGra groaned and stretched out his arms and legs, leaning until his back audibly cracked. “Well...let’s get this stuff inside before we lose the light. We don’t need to unpack it all now, but I’d rather not leave it out in the elements.” He turned to UrGoh as he removed the cowl from his face, adjusting his robes so they more or less hung off his body in their normal fashion. When he didn’t get an immediate response, he raised an eyebrow. “UrGoh?”  
  
Blinking, UrGoh nodded and began to pick up stacks of bundled fabric. “Sorry…” he murmured. “Just still...a bit…” He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he glanced up, seeing SkekGra smiling down at him.  
  
“We made it back in one piece without having to lug all this junk up the mountain.” He gave the Mystic’s arm a gentle squeeze. “We’re here and we’re home.”  
  
Slowly, UrGoh smiled, leaning his head into SkekGra’s side. As scatter-brained as SkekGra could be at times, on occasion he knew just the right things to say. “Yes...we’re _home_.”  
  
The remainder of the day was spent moving everything into the shade of the den. Dinner was little more than a few handfuls of nuts and seeds in front of a small fire with almost no words exchanged between them. By the time the suns disappeared, UrGoh was more or less recovered from the day-long flight and he was able to settle into the sheets with SkekGra, exhausted but content. **  
**  
The next morning, UrGoh woke alone in their bedrolls. That wasn’t a surprise in and of itself considering that SkekGra was always an early riser, but when he sat up and took stock of the den, there was no sign of the Skeksis anywhere.  
  
Frowning as he got dressed, UrGoh’s eyes flickered around the outcropping of rocks to make sure SkekGra wasn’t just obscured from his field of view. After that he checked the tunnel leading to the caves, but the rock they pushed to block the entrance was still in place.  
  
Strange…  
  
He slowly wandered outside of the towering rocks, inhaling the smell of sand and fresh air as the morning suns made all the minerals glitter across the landscape. Looking around the plateau, he sighed and pursed his mouth.  
  
No SkekGra here either, just open desert. However there was a large pile of rocks there that hadn’t been present the day before. Or maybe he just hadn’t noticed them until now?  
  
He shuffled to the pile by the ledge, touching the largest stone curiously. None of this material matched the rocks that made up their new home, but it did look strangely familiar all the same.  
  
 _“Gah!”_  
  
UrGoh blinked and leaned over the edge, catching sight of a familiar silhouette. His jaw dropped as he realized SkekGra was _climbing_ up the side of the ledge, a basket knotted to his back filled with rocks. “What are...you...doing!?” UrGoh asked, quickly reaching down and grabbing the Skeksis, helping him back up to the top of the ledge. “You could... _fall!”_  
  
SkekGra panted, wiping the sweat from his brow as he steadied himself and unhooked the basket, removing it and placing it down on the ground next to the piled stone. “But I didn’t, did I!?” he declared with a small tired smile before removing the basket from his shoulders and dumping the rocks out in front of him to join the rest of the stack. UrGoh took a step back, confused as SkekGra dug through his collection. Had the Skeksis climbed all the way down to the base of the mountain...just to collect _rocks?_  
  
After a few more moments of searching through the mess, SkekGra pulled out a cracked yellow gem, the Archer’s arrow-head still jammed into the center. _“Aha!”_ He grinned triumphantly and pointed to it with his opposite hand as UrGoh just stared in utter bewilderment. When SkekGra didn’t get the reaction he was hoping for, he pouted and flailed both of his arms, making the sleeves of his robes flap back and forth. “UrGoh! Look at it!”  
  
“I’m...looking…” UrGoh assured. “I just...don’t know...what has you...so...excited about...it?” he said, pursing his mouth before glancing over the ledge one last time. Why on Thra had the Skeksis gone through all this trouble to collect the parts of the creature they had destroyed?  
  
SkekGra rolled his eyes, groaning as he pointed to the rocks at their feet.  
  
 _“The rock monster!”_ _  
_  
“Yeah...what...about it?”  
  
SkekGra sighed. “Mystics have _no_ imagination!” he hissed, yanking the arrowhead out of the gem. “What if we could bring it back to life, UrGoh?”  
  
UrGoh just pulled back away from the cliff and stared, watching as SkekGra shuffled the rocks he’d collected into a neater stack, placing the gem on top of it before pocketing the arrowhead. “And why...would we...want...to do...that? It almost... _killed_ us…”  
  
“Well we’d make it _friendly_ of course!” SkekGra snorted. “I’m not an idiot.” He wiped the dust from his hands and then leaned over the side of the ledge. “There’s more pieces down there, but these were all the ones I could carry with me.”  
  
UrGoh sighed, raising one hand to rub over his brow. SkekGra was a tactical genius, but sometimes he just made plans without any consideration or purpose. “What will...bringing it back...do? What is the... _point_...SkekGra?”  
  
Turning back to face the Mystic, SkekGra gestured between the two of them. “UrSu was _right_. We’re not going to be able to do all of this alone.” He glanced to the haphazard pile of rocks next to them and added, “We’re going to need help and a _lot_ of it. Especially since I’m not exactly capable of fighting anymore.”  
  
Wincing, UrGoh moved to stand next to SkekGra, taking his hand into his own. “So...what?...Is this to be...our...guardian?”  
  
“A _protector_ ,” SkekGra corrected in a firm tone before his shoulders dropped into a mild shrug. “At the very least, it can be something big that doesn’t need food or water to survive. More importantly, it won’t _age_.” He raised his hands, waving his fingers vaguely back toward the den. “Who knows how long we’ll be out here, UrGoh. It could be hundreds of trine before even a _single_ Gelfling seeks out the truth.”  
  
SkekGra’s head lowered, his beak tilting down in a way that expressed more melancholy than UrGoh usually saw from his other half. “I just thought that maybe...we could try and build something capable of doing all the things we can’t.”  
  
Squeezing SkekGra’s limp hand, UrGoh nodded. “That’s not...a bad...idea…” he said, leaning up and nuzzling SkekGra’s arm. “Maybe we can...make...a pulley...to get the...larger pieces...up here…”  
  
The Skeksis blinked, glancing down to UrGoh and then back to the cliff. “That could work,” he murmured with a nod, raising a hand to his chin to tap a talon against the side of his mouth.  
  
UrGoh nodded and smiled. Now that it had been explained, it made sense. SkekGra might be a little crazy at times, but he should know by now to trust him when it came to making plans. He had yet to be let down by the Skeksis’ instincts after all.  
  
“I suppose...we’d better...get started...then…” he murmured, leaning over to pluck the gem off the pile, thumbing over the crack in the center. SkekGra smiled and began to move all the rocks into the den, leaving UrGoh on the plateau, the morning suns climbing up further into the sky.  
  
The unum passed quicker than UrGoh realized. The two of them were so focused on putting together their new home and creating the tools and systems that they would need to sustain themselves that he didn’t realize the desert monsoon season was almost upon them.  
  
At least their shelter held up against the brutal sandstorms. Fabric now draped the front entrance to the den as well as the gaps that they were unable to fill with more rocks and wood. Meanwhile they had planted the urdrupe branch UrNol had given them and the rest of their supplies were now stored in new shelves and cabinets constructed from the wagon they’d dismantled. SkekGra had even made a loft to give them more room and storage to work on resurrecting the rock beast. On their lazier days, UrGoh found himself wandering up there with his pipe and a blanket, meditating while SkekGra put together new furniture from wood the Mystic had brought back through the tunnel from the forest.  
  
They divided up the workload as best they could, with SkekGra (being more skilled at using tools) handling most of the construction while UrGoh searched for and gathered the needed materials in addition to cooking their meals.  
  
On occasion, UrGoh returned with trinkets from Podling villages, hanging the small bells and lanterns around the den. SkekGra initially called them a waste, but over time he began to ask UrGoh to bring back more miscellaneous items that served little purpose aside from further decorating their home.  
  
They managed to stand up a series of rocks to create makeshift support beams for their rather unstable roofline and these quickly became free canvases for SkekGra to carve into when he was practicing the work needed for building their rock guardian. It seemed like every other day brought some new symbol to either the supports or the floor itself.  
  
Neither of them had really had a home until this place. Sure, the Valley and the Castle both housed their personal quarters and belongings while they were away prior to the branding, but none of it had ever felt homey in the same way that being in Thra’s wilderness had. This was the longest either of them had ever stayed in a single location and so it made sense to actually put in the effort to properly make it their own.  
  
It wasn’t just a place for them to lie low and plot the downfall of a corrupt empire or even just a campground to be propped up and then taken down after a few nights.  
  
This was... _home_.  
  
“UrGoh, you’re letting the stew burn.”  
  
Glancing back to the pot, UrGoh rolled his eyes and smiled. “Stew...can’t...burn…” he said with a snicker as SkekGra puttered past him with a handful of metal shards from a broken down blade that UrGoh had managed to barter for. SkekGra had been asking for more and more metal lately (though he refused to tell UrGoh what it was for).  
  
“Will you just watch what you’re doing!” the Skeksis huffed, dropping the metal into a basket. “I swear, if I wasn’t around to keep you from daydreaming, we’d never get anything done.”  
  
Purposefully letting his gaze sweep around the expanse of the den, UrGoh snorted. _“Sure…”_ he said with a small smirk. “I never...help...you with... _anything_ …”  
  
The Skeksis shot him a glare over his shoulder. “UrGoh, we have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in. You need to take this more seriously!”  
  
“And you need to...take things...day by...day…” He put the lid back on the pot and walked over to SkekGra, taking both of his hands. “We work...hard...no sense in...making ourselves.. _.crazy_ over...it…”  
  
SkekGra gave an annoyed growl and shifted his weight from foot to foot but didn’t make any counter arguments. UrGoh chuckled and then reached behind with one of his back hands, plucking a few urdrupes from the vine that had grown to twist up the stabilizing rod they’d planted it around. “Let’s take...a break...ok?”  
  
The Skeksis’ eyes widened and he pulled out of UrGoh’s grasp. “UrGoh, remember the _last_ time I had those things?” he said with a visible wince.  
  
“I do...that was because...you had... _ten_ …” UrGoh smiled and gently reached for SkekGra’s wrist, pulling it back in to drop three berries into his palm. “A smaller dose...won’t have you...so anxious…”  
  
Looking down at the red berries, SkekGra furrowed his brow. UrGoh let him stew it over as he picked a few for himself and ate them, licking the juice from his lips and opening his mouth to playfully waggle his tongue at his other half. “I’ll be with...you...so... _re...lax_ …”  
  
SkekGra plucked one of the berries between two talons and sighed. “If I don’t like it this time around, I’m _never_ eating these things again…” He gave UrGoh a pointed glare before bringing it to his mouth and swallowing the dose. UrGoh chuckled and waited for SkekGra to eat all three before he pulled the Skeksis to their newly constructed bed.  
  
As SkekGra adjusted the pillows they’d sewn for the frame, UrGoh gathered his pipe and filled the reservoir, lighting the herbs he’d packed in. SkekGra glanced up as the Mystic settled onto the bed, holding the pipe in one hand. “You’re going to smoke _too?”_ he asked with a raised brow.  
  
“Why...not?” UrGoh asked, leaning back with a grin as he splayed on the sheets, bringing the tip of the pipe to his mouth. He kept eye contact with SkekGra as he inhaled deeply and then blew a plume of smoke into the air. “We’re taking...a break...remember?” he said with a grin as the white mist curled and dissipated into the dry desert air.  
  
Sighing, SkekGra just flopped onto the sheets next to UrGoh, his head turned away from where the Mystic was blowing clouds of vapor. UrGoh didn’t mind. He simply reached over and touched SkekGra’s hand, slipping it into his own as he stared up at the sunlight that filtered through the cracks and crevices of the roof.  
  
They were both quiet, listening to the bubbling of the pipe whenever UrGoh took a pull and the crackle of the hearth fire between breaths. Slowly, UrGoh closed his eyes, simply enjoying the mild burn in his throat from smoking and the warmth that spread through his belly as the urdrupes took hold.  
  
It had been a few trine since he’d been under the influence of any plant, but urdrupes were by far some of his favorites. Like most drugs, if taken without food (and in too large of a dosage), the effects could be extremely uncomfortable. He understood SkekGra’s hesitation to give them another chance, but it was important that the Skeksis understood moderation was the key to enjoying the effect.  
  
Speaking of, SkekGra was rather quiet. UrGoh shifted his head to the side to see that the Skeksis had his eyes closed and was simply breathing, one hand in UrGoh’s while the other rested on his chest. UrGoh smiled, rolling fully over onto his side to watch as SkekGra breathed, not quite asleep, but clearly on the edge of consciousness as the berries sank deep into his bones and made their bodies feel heavy and loose. “Tired?” he asked, lowering his pipe.  
  
“Hmm?” SkekGra opened one eye, revealing just how dilated the pupil was. He snorted, shaking his head against the pillow. “Not at all,” he said as he failed to fight back a powerfully wide yawn that exposed every fang in his mouth.  
  
UrGoh rolled his eyes and tugged his hand out of SkekGra’s grasp, petting over the Skeksis’ shoulder. “You’ve been...working...very...hard...It’s ok...to be...tired…” he murmured, leaning in to kiss SkekGra. “Don’t push...yourself to do...everything...all the...time…”  
  
SkekGra huffed, bringing up a hand to try and hide another yawn (and failing horribly). “We don’t have time to waste,” he insisted even as his rusty eyes grew glassy, pupils widening even more as he spoke.  
  
“None of...our time is...a waste…” UrGoh chuckled and leaned over the bed to put down his pipe. “Come here…” he insisted, opening his arms in invitation. SkekGra pouted but slowly scooted in to lay his head on UrGoh’s collarbone, the two of them cuddled in the center of the mattress while their tails trailed off over the side. UrGoh smiled and lifted one hand to pet through SkekGra’s mane. The fur was coarser than Mystic hair, but held a fluffy bounce to it no matter how often UrGoh pressed his fingers down to flatten it.  
  
SkekGra leaned his neck into the touch, small rumbling purrs emitting from deep within his throat as his head shifted to fit the curve of UrGoh’s palm. UrGoh playfully licked the top of SkekGra’s beak and the Skeksis snorted, sending a blast of air to tickle across UrGoh’s shirt that was warm enough to be felt through the fabric.  
  
It was very hot, bordering on uncomfortable between their combined body heat and the sunlight that bore down upon them, but UrGoh was reluctant to move. The bed was so soft underneath him and SkekGra was making these adorable little whimpers of pleasure the deeper he pressed his fingers into the grooves of his vertebrae. It was a discomfort, but a small one, easy enough to ignore when the Skeksis’ talons were passing up and down his arm in a gentle brush that sent tingles through his limbs and down his spine.  
  
“UrGoh, a little lower?” SkekGra rasped, shifting against UrGoh’s chest and practically draping himself over the Mystic’s torso. UrGoh smiled and nodded, moving his hand down SkekGra’s back, pressing into the grooves of bone that protruded from under the Skeksis’ robes. He stopped at the mangled cage of arms, but did give the fingers a gently tap to each talon. They were withered from disuse, but according SkekGra, he could still feel with them. Unfortunately, undoing the damage would require rebreaking the limbs and splinting them for who knew how long.  
  
Neither of them were willing to subject themselves to that kind of pain again...especially when there was no guarantee that doing so would allow him to regain full use of his arms again.  
  
However, SkekGra’s functional hands didn’t remain idle. They moved from UrGoh’s upper arm to his side, tracing the spiraling wrinkles along his covered torso and belly before sliding down one thigh and knee to tap a nonsensical pattern against the bone. “Have you ever done this before?” SkekGra asked.  
  
“Done what-?” UrGoh froze, feeling SkekGra press all four talons together into the center of his knee and then spread them, letting the hard nails drag against the worn skin under his pants in a strangely pleasurable motion. “ _Ooooh_...do that...again?”  
  
Snickering, SkekGra repeated the motion and UrGoh sighed, letting his eyes fall closed. “That feels...nice…” he murmured, scooting to be slightly closer to the Skeksis. He could feel each breath that SkekGra took against him, each inhale and the warm exhale that skirted over his throat. The Skeksis’ pulse was a gentle rhythm against his own, not quite synced, but close enough that he could time it without much effort through the fog of his mind.  
  
SkekGra’s hand eventually pushed his knee away, forcing him to tilt his hips until UrGoh was fully on his back, two arms wrapped around SkekGra while the other two lay limp on the sheets next to him. “You’re so heavy,” SkekGra muttered as he pushed himself up, his head blocking the sunlight as he straddled UrGoh’s torso, tail flopping over the Mystic’s belly.  
  
“You’re...no...feather...either…” UrGoh said with a lazy grin. SkekGra gave a light snicker and leaned down as UrGoh pressed up, both of their muzzles bashing rather than elegantly meeting in the middle. SkekGra rubbed his beak and then cackled, his laughter starting small before tumbling out in uncontrolled barks that had his entire body shaking on top of UrGoh.  
  
Unable to help his own smile, UrGoh rubbed the side of his face and watched as SkekGra freely giggled, making no attempts to stem the flow. Instead he just placed his secondary arms on SkekGra’s sides, pressing his fingers into the robes over Skeksis’ skin to feel the rumble of his body as the vibration consumed him. If UrGoh could only choose one sound to define SkekGra in his entirety, it would without a doubt be his _laugh_.  
  
It did eventually stop though and SkekGra was left gulping for air as he sat atop UrGoh, tears prickling at his eye-line from the strain. “It wasn’t even that...funny…” SkekGra breathed, shaking his head as he smiled.  
  
“Clearly...it _was_ …” UrGoh said with a quirked brow, grinning up at the Skeksis. “You should...laugh like that...more...often…”  
  
SkekGra sighed and straightened up, shifting the weight of his hips a bit on the Mystic’s lap. UrGoh felt a small ebb of pleasure in his own groin and his eyes went down to where the Skeksis was pressed up against him. “Mmmm, you...should also...do that...again…” he said, pinching SkekGra’s sides.  
  
The Skeksis gave him a confused look before he moved his hips again, rubbing himself against UrGoh’s chest in a small circle. _“Ohhh!”_ SkekGra’s eyes widened and he paused, moving his arms down to brace on UrGoh’s shoulders. UrGoh grinned as he felt the continued pressure of SkekGra rubbing himself against the warm solid frame of his body. The pleasure was a muted wave, unlike their previous encounters which were more urgent and rough. The arousal didn’t hit hard and fast this time and there was no overwhelming swell of emotions that clouded the pure physicality of it.  
  
Here they were, just two bodies pressed close and intimate.  
  
“Should we-?” SkekGra plucked at the collar of UrGoh’s shirt. “I mean-” the Skeksis trailed off as UrGoh slowly leaned up, all four hands working to undo the ties that held SkekGra’s robes closed. “Ok then.”  
  
“Help...me…” UrGoh insisted, pressing a kiss to SkekGra’s throat as he worked, slipping off as much as he could until the Skeksis stood, allowing him to drag the remaining scraps of cloth up and over his body. Completely nude, SkekGra settled back on top of UrGoh, a small satisfied smirk on his face as he watched the Mystic push the pile of clothes off the bed with one hand.  
  
Looking up at the exposed skin that wrapped around every curve and arch of SkekGra’s frame, UrGoh patted the Skeksis’ thighs and whispered, “You should...turn...around…” He winked and smoothed his long fingers up and down the muscle that straddled his belly.  
  
SkekGra blinked and lifted himself up, twisting around so that his tail flopped against the Mystic’s shoulder. “Scoot...back…” UrGoh encouraged, using one hand to raise that thick tail up, propping it on the pillow behind him.  
  
 _“UrGoh-”_ SkekGra groaned, not fighting as the Mystic slowly grabbed his ankles, gently pulling him into place to hover over UrGoh’s head.  
  
“Hm?” UrGoh asked, pressing his nose into SkekGra’s groin, inhaling the slightly musky scent that had gathered at the apex of the Skeksis’ thighs. He felt SkekGra shiver and ever so slowly, UrGoh lapped at the slit, nuzzling into it as he closed his eyes.  
  
SkekGra’s breath hitched and UrGoh felt talons digging into his hips as the Skeksis gripped him for support. His own groin pulsed with the gentle rhythm of his tongue that wasn’t quite penetrating, just slipping along the opening and pressing against the sensitive ridge of flesh.  
  
It didn’t take more than a few minutes of gentle exploration for SkekGra’s legs to start quaking, forcing UrGoh to hold SkekGra’s thighs open with both of his front hands. The Skeksis’ cocks hadn’t even made an appearance and yet SkekGra was whimpering and shaking like every touch was going straight to his core.  
  
Slowly, UrGoh pressed a chaste kiss to the wet slit and pulled back with a hot exhale. “SkekGra...are you-?”  
  
 _“Fine!”_ the Skeksis insisted, his voice slightly breathless. He felt SkekGra press the tip of his beak to his lower abdomen, huffing against the belt of his pants. There was a pause and then UrGoh heard SkekGra give a needy little whimper as he shifted his hips and lifted his tail higher. “Please don’t stop…”  
  
UrGoh felt his heart throb in his chest and he pressed a kiss to SkekGra’s flank. “Why would...I?” he asked before going back to licking into SkekGra.  
  
Each time they’d had sex, UrGoh was the one who was directly penetrated which left SkekGra with only the phantom sensation of being opened and stretched. But now, the Skeksis’ slit was dripping and warm, loosening with each pass of his tongue. UrGoh’s own groin throbbed in his pants and part of him wanted to reach down and give himself some relief, but then he’d hear SkekGra hiccup and feel him shiver in his hold and he just couldn’t bring himself to distraction.  
  
Slowly, his tongue parted the slit and eased its way inside and in that moment he felt SkekGra tense, creating a vice around the organ. UrGoh chuckled, the sound mostly muffled by SkekGra’s needy flesh.  
  
The Skeksis _really_ wasn’t used to penetration.  
  
He simply held there as SkekGra slowly loosened until his warm passage was firmly hugging UrGoh’s long tongue rather than clenching tight around it. Once SkekGra was no longer trembling, UrGoh began to slip his tongue in and out, paying close attention to the folds that made them both whine.  
  
SkekGra’s shafts began to press against him and UrGoh removed his tongue, gently tugging them out until they were exposed to the air, slick and red with blood. He gave an affectionate nuzzle and kiss to each head which made SkekGra twitch above him. “Don’t do that!” the Skeksis hissed, turning slightly to look back at him over his shoulder.  
  
UrGoh paused and then repeated the motion, his kisses even _sloppier_ this time. SkekGra growled and the Mystic snickered, petting over his thighs. “You like...it…” he teased, nipping the Skeksis’ taint which made SkekGra’s tail twitch wildly.  
  
Sputtering, SkekGra just pulled at the hem of UrGoh’s pants in frustration which only made UrGoh laugh more as determined talons slipped underneath his clothes.  
  
His breath caught when he felt SkekGra press against his own wet opening, teasing into his body just as deeply as UrGoh had gone with his tongue. Then the Skeksis lowered his head and UrGoh felt SkekGra’s tongue lap at him _through_ the damp fabric of his pants. Somehow the double sensation of the fabric and the Skeksis’ talons was enough to get his own hips shifting in place, unable to ignore his own pleasure any longer. “Take them...off…”  
  
He lifted his legs and SkekGra slowly slid the fabric off and down, leaving them in a tangle around UrGoh’s feet. “If this is what you look like, I can only imagine the view back _there_ ,” SkekGra hissed, searching through UrGoh’s slit for his pulsing cocks and gently pulling them to lay hard and wet against his heaving lower-abdomen.  
  
Breathing against SkekGra’s groin, UrGoh just swallowed and looked up at the needy slit and shafts hanging above him.  
  
 _Quite the view indeed._  
  
As SkekGra began to mouth over his shafts, UrGoh went back to his slow penetration, one of his free hands moving to pump the Skeksis’ dicks. SkekGra’s breathing grew more and more shallow the further UrGoh’s tongue cleaved into his body.  
  
He could only imagine what it might feel like to _bury_ himself in SkekGra; fully engulfed by this warm wet heat as the Skeksis trembled and whimpered with pleasure while the ghosts of his own members pressed inside him.  
  
The cocks in his fists leaked precum over his knuckles, swollen to full capacity in a way that only covered a fraction of the pressure they both felt inside and around them. SkekGra’s tongue played against the slit of one cock while he thumbed a sharp talon against the spongy head of the other. The Skeksis’ free hand was two fingers deep into UrGoh now and despite the clumsiness, he could tell SkekGra was searching for _the_ spot. Given the angle, he might not reach, but SkekGra’s determination alone had him feeling light-headed.  
  
Every movement was heavy and hazy, but enhanced in the high they shared and the throb of their bodies. Slowly, UrGoh removed his tongue and replaced it with a single finger. Despite all of the previous struggling just to get his tongue inside, SkekGra remained loose and relaxed around the thicker digit, only acknowledging the replacement with a slight twist of his hips. UrGoh continued to mouth at the edges of the slit as he fingered SkekGra open, curling deep inside until he was being rubbed along the soft inner walls by the gentle rocking of the Skeksis above him.  
  
Sliding that first finger out, UrGoh rubbed another finger in the excess of SkekGra’s fluids and then pressed two fingers to the slit. There he met some resistance, but he managed to get them both into the first knuckle with only a little whine of discomfort from the Skeksis above him.  
  
He squeezed the shafts in his hand, pumping them to get the Skeksis to loosen, kissing his thighs as SkekGra took both of UrGoh’s cocks, pressing them together in his palm. “You’re trying to kill me back there!” SkekGra accused, breathing wetly over UrGoh’s groin as he continued to finger the Mystic in turn.  
  
“You’ve got... _three_...in me…” UrGoh charged right back with a small smile.  
  
“My fingers aren’t as big as yours!” SkekGra insisted before he opened his beak wide and then took both dicks into his mouth, wrapping his long prehensile tongue around the heads.   
  
Chuckling, UrGoh slowly began to thrust his fingers, pushing them just a little deeper each time. “You’re doing... _fine_ …”  
  
His own groin felt incredibly full. The combined sensation of true penetration with the stretch of his fingers in SkekGra was a heady mix and it was already difficult to concentrate on SkekGra alone when his own head felt close to bursting with sensitivity.  
  
There wasn’t a nerve in his body that wasn’t lit by the fire that SkekGra had stoked within him. Instead of a single roaring inferno with flames that threatened to lick their way to the ceiling, it was a line of candles, simultaneously burning through the wicks as wax dribbled over the sides in an indulgent cascade of pure satisfaction.  
  
Shivering, he gently pumped his hips into SkekGra’s mouth, the Skeksis swallowing him back deeper to the point where he felt fangs brushing against the sides of his shafts. The blunt scrape against bone had him biting his tongue (which earned him a warning grunt from SkekGra). He released it and hissed instead, pressing both of his fingers as deep as they could reach into the Skeksis, curling them until the soft flesh gave way.  
  
Both of their hips stuttered as he felt (and heard) SkekGra choke slightly on his dicks. The Skeksis pulled back, sputtering before taking several hard coughs against UrGoh’s bent knee. Once he caught his breath, SkekGra hissed and arched his back, clenching around the fingers inside him. “UrGoh, I can’t-”  
  
“Then don’t…” UrGoh licked over the exposed heads of SkekGra’s shafts, continuing to pump them with one hand as his other hand twisted deeper into the Skeksis’ swollen slit. He pulled his fingers completely out, splaying the slicked pads before he shoved them all the way back in with a deep grunt.  
  
SkekGra _keened_ , his entire back arching and tail smacking wildly on the pillows. UrGoh felt his own dicks twitch and begin to spill over the Skeksis’ talons, striping his belly with warm cum.  
  
They both didn’t stop rocking, letting their bodies ride out the high that came with a fresh orgasm until SkekGra’s upper body gave out, leaving the Skeksis laying limply across UrGoh, three talons still buried in UrGoh’s sloppy slit.  
  
The crackling of the cooking fire and howling wind outside filled the air in absence of their whines and howls as they both breathed, hearts stammering unrestrained in their chests.  
  
UrGoh groaned and gently patted SkekGra’s leg, trying to get the Skeksis to shift. “Skek...Gra?”  
  
That didn’t even earn him a grunt of acknowledgement so he sighed and closed his eyes. _“SkekGra…?”_ _  
_  
“If you expect me to move right now, you’re more delirious than I thought,” SkekGra muttered, removing his talons from UrGoh’s body and smoothing both of his palms over UrGoh’s thighs (not so discreetly wiping slick and cum onto the Mystic’s pants). “I will live _and_ die in this spot.”  
  
Snorting, UrGoh slowly extracted his fingers from inside of the Skeksis with a wet squelch, rubbing over the swollen slit before licking his fingers clean of cum. “The pillows are...up here…” he reminded, petting one of them for emphasis.  
  
“I _have_ a pillow,” SkekGra insisted, resting his beak on UrGoh’s lower abdomen. He gave the wrinkled skin a hearty smack with his palm and said, “Yes. This will do _just_ fine. A bit firm for my tastes, but-”  
  
UrGoh slowly leaned up, wrapping his arms around SkekGra’s torso and rolling the squawking Skeksis to lay back against him properly. “That wasn’t...a...request…” he said with a small smirk as SkekGra twisted slightly to glare at him.  
  
He kissed the tip of his beak and leaned into the pillows, adjusting them to make room for SkekGra to get comfortable too. “For someone...who claimed...to not be...tired...you’re being...very... _lazy_...all of...a...sudden…”  
  
“Shut up,” SkekGra groused, though any irritation behind it was fading fast as he sank into the soft cushions behind them.  
  
“Uh...huh…” UrGoh said, tousling SkekGra’s mane with his fingers. Once again he was struck by the urge to braid the Skeksis’ hair despite it not really being long enough to braid. Part of him still wanted to try.  
  
SkekGra would probably look nice with braids.  
  
Giving one last indignant huff, SkekGra just nuzzled his face, closing his eyes as he settled into the crook of UrGoh’s neck (which was quickly becoming the Mystic’s favorite spot for him to sink into when they were cuddling). “You were right about one thing, though,” the Skeksis muttered with another long yawn.  
  
“Oh?” UrGoh asked, letting his own eyes fall closed as he let his hands come up to wrap around SkekGra’s shoulders and back. Outside, the wind picked up, signalling a sandstorming coming in from the west.  
  
SkekGra sighed. “The berries aren’t _as bad_ in small doses…”  
  
UrGoh smiled and nodded against the pillow. “I _told_ you-”  
  
 _“Don’t.”_ _  
_  
UrGoh closed his mouth, but didn’t make any effort to suppress his grin.  
  
Despite the noise, they both managed to nap through the storm howling outside. When UrGoh woke again, he felt distinctly sticky and just a bit cloudy. His mouth tasted like sand and he frowned, rubbing at his head as he glanced down to SkekGra next to him. The Skeksis was splayed out on his stomach, all limbs stretched to take up as much space as possible on the mattress (tail included). UrGoh snickered and gently rubbed over his back, pressing a kiss to the nape of SkekGra’s neck before getting up and wiping himself down with a wet cloth.  
  
He was dressed and ladling out their dinner by the time SkekGra came to, the Skeksis looking almost bewildered as he stared at him from the bed, still completely nude and with his mane sticking up in all directions. “Hungry?” UrGoh asked, holding out the first bowl.  
  
SkekGra groaned and dragged himself up to stand, his legs wobbly as he approached the fire. “How long did we-?”  
  
“Maybe an...hour...or two…” UrGoh assured, leaning up to kiss the tip of his beak. “Don’t worry...so much…”  
  
Hissing, SkekGra gingerly sat down on one of the benches he had constructed a few weeks before and began to eat with sloppy abandon. Initially when they returned from the Valley, the Skeksis had tried to _neaten_ up his habits, but after a few nights UrGoh just insisted he go back to what made him feel satisfied and the typical scarfing returned within a day or so.  
  
As nice as it had been to see the other Mystics one last time, UrGoh _hated_ how it had affected SkekGra’s confidence. Intentionally or not, the Mystics had made SkekGra feel ashamed for just being his normal chaotic self. It was already bad enough that SkekGra held onto the guilt of the past (despite UrGoh telling him that feeling bad about it now did nothing to bring back those he’d killed or give his surviving victims any peace). The last thing he needed was the Skeksis feeling as though he was somehow _eating_ wrong on top of all the other mistakes they both piled onto their shoulders.  
  
“I’ve been thinking,” SkekGra began through mouthfuls of stew. “Maybe the rock monster can be more than just our muscle and arms.” He gestured vaguely with his talons to the runes he’d been carving into the support pillars. “The Scientist used to make recordings of his voice on a piece of chiseled wood. A needle would thread through the crevices and _vibrate_ , creating sound.”  
  
UrGoh blinked, lowering his spoon. “You want to...engrave a...message into...the guardian?” He glanced back to the workbench where SkekGra had been slowly assembling all the pieces they’d collected from the base of the mountain. So far they hadn’t figured out a way to reconfigure the beast, but SkekGra hadn’t given up, insisting that the key was the broken gem he’d salvaged.  
  
“Well, we can’t exactly go to the Gelfling ourselves and hand out _pamphlets_ now can we?” SkekGra said with a decisive snort. “We’re fugitives, Urgoh. And most Gelfling can’t even _read!_ ” He cleared his throat and licked off some sauce from the rim of his bowl. “It’d be a _complete_ waste of paper!”  
  
“True...but...a rock monster...would definitely draw...atten...tion...and most likely...hostility…” UrGoh pointed out. There was no way they could just send the creature out into a village and not expect the Gelfling to attack it on sight. Even if they didn’t attack it, the fiercely loyal Gelfling would probably send a messenger to inform the Skeksis of their plot and kill the entire plan in its infancy.  
  
Rubbing his jaw, SkekGra nodded. “Well we could hide him somewhere and leave a trail for them to follow? Anyone who gets that far would have to be willing to _listen_ to the message at the very least.” He glanced to UrGoh, waiting for a counter argument, but the Mystic gave none, simply shrugging.  
  
It wasn’t a poor idea, though they would have to be careful to not only avoid detection, but make sure that the trail they left behind was obvious enough to be discovered in the first place.  
  
The Skeksis had a strong hold on the Gelfling across all seven clans. More than just a simple message would be required to break through hundreds of trine of conditioning and propaganda.  
  
They needed a Gelfling who was not only curious but _skeptical_ of the existing hierarchy.  
  
UrGoh frowned, mulling the idea over in his head as SkekGra finished up his dinner. Some sauce was smeared across his beak and UrGoh couldn’t help but lean in and brush it away with his thumb. “What should...the message...say?” he asked as SkekGra blinked, almost frozen in place for a moment before twitching back into motion.  
  
“Well we can’t tell the _whole_ story using that method. There’s just too many moving parts and I’d rather be the one to explain it to them. If they have questions, we’ll want to address them before sending them off to restore the Crystal.” SkekGra stood, putting his empty bowl off to the side as he gestured back to the workbench that housed all the pieces of the broken beast. “Keep it short and sweet! We’ll tell them that we have what they need and that they need to come and find us out here!”  
  
He then hummed, gesturing to the ceiling. “We still haven’t named this place…”  
  
“We can...meditate...on it…” UrGoh said with a shrug. The name wasn’t all that important to him, but it was clearly bothering SkekGra. He dipped one of his back arms into his pockets, pulling out the meditation beads UrZah had gifted to him. “Try...it...I find that...it helps...clear the...mind…”  
  
He demonstrated, circling the three colored stones in his palm with minute shifts of his fingers. SkekGra watched for a moment before he took the rocks, attempting to copy UrGoh’s motion, but his curved talons occasionally caught on the uneven surface and stuttered the Skeksis’ rhythm.  
  
“ _Gah!_ They don’t work for me, UrGoh!” SkekGra curled his fingers around the beads and then dipped his head down. “What even _are_ these?”  
  
“Beads...for...meditation…” UrGoh explained, gently taking SkekGra’s hand and coaxing his fingers back open. He took the beads and smiled. “UrZah made them...they are painted...like the...suns. Three Brothers...dancing in...har...mony…” He guided SkekGra’s motion, using the tendons of his palm to move the stones, keeping the Skeksis’ fingers as much out of the way as possible.  
  
SkekGra gave an irritated trill. “It takes more concentration than it should! How am I supposed to clear my mind when I have to focus on keeping these things _moving!?”_  
  
“Meditation...is mindful...focus…” UrGoh explained with a chuckle. “You clear...your head of...other things...and focus...on what you have...in front...of...you…” He gestured to the beads in SkekGra’s palm. “You uphold...the dance…to maintain...the circle...”  
  
Hissing, SkekGra sat back down. “Is there a better way to do this?” he muttered, his tail flicking at his feet as he stared at the beads rotating in his hand.  
  
“I’m sure...there are many...methods...but this...is what...I find...to be...helpful…” UrGoh shrugged as he took SkekGra’s bowl to clean it out properly. He heard SkekGra give an annoyed huff, but the Skeksis offered no further commentary.  
  
It was only after he was done cleaning that he realized SkekGra was still sitting by the fire, glaring at the beads as he rotated them in his hand. UrGoh blinked and curiously peeked through the fabric covering the entrance of their home, noting that the Brothers were beginning their descent and casting the desert in a soft orange glow. Had SkekGra really been contemplating a name for _that_ long?  
  
Releasing the strips of fabric, UrGoh turned to watch his other half in confused silence, wondering if he should attempt to rouse him from his concentration or just let him continue. This was the first time he’d seen SkekGra so focused and quiet (at the same time no less) and he wasn’t sure if interrupting would hurt or help.  
  
However, before he could decide, SkekGra’s eyes went wide and he shot up, clenching his talons over the beads in his fist. UrGoh nearly stumbled back in surprise as the Skeksis opened his beak and let out a loud triumphant bark of a laugh.  
  
Clearing his throat as SkekGra continued to cackle maniacally, UrGoh leaned in and touched his other half’s shoulder, “Did you...think of...some...thing?”  
  
The Skeksis whipped around (making UrGoh jump in surprise), a wild grin on his face as he lifted one leg to rest on the bench. “I have!” he declared, shaking the fist that held the beads. “I’ve got the _perfect_ name for this place!”  
  
UrGoh raised an eyebrow and then shuffled over to the bed, sitting down before gesturing for SkekGra to go on. “Well...what is...it?”  
  
“Don’t rush me, UrGoh! Artistic genius takes time!”  
  
Rolling his eyes, UrGoh picked up his pipe and relit the herbs before taking a pull. SkekGra glared at him as he let loose a stream of smoke and casually leaned back on the bed, one arm propping up his chin. “Ready...when...you...are…”  
  
SkekGra gave a gruff sniff and then tipped his head back to the ceiling, gesturing with the beads. “Our home is in the middle of the desert, under the light of the Brothers from daybreak to moonrise. The suns circle the tower just like these dumb rocks-” UrGoh frowned, but just took another pull from his pipe in lue of commenting. “We’re the center of their cycle. The _circle_ within a _circle_.”  
  
“I thought...you _didn’t_...want to...call it...the Circle?” UrGoh said, blowing smoke through his nostrils.  
  
Gritting his teeth, SkekGra lowered his chin to glare at the Mystic. “UrGoh, it’s _rude_ to keep interrupting me,” he snapped as UrGoh just sighed and sank further into the mattress. “Anyway, we’re not just _any_ Circle.” SkekGra straightened his posture, lifting his head up again. “We’re the Circle...of the _Suns!”_ _  
_ _  
_The Skeksis waved both his arms dramatically before sweeping into a bow, his head dipped low enough to expose the carvings of the skull tack. It might have made for an impressive display if SkekGra wasn’t still butt-naked.  
  
Blinking, UrGoh glanced around, smoke idly pouring from his muzzle.  
  
“That’s... _it?”_  
  
SkekGra twitched and then dropped his pose, resting both arms on his hips as he stared at the Mystic. “What do you mean _‘that’s it’?_ It’s brilliant! Inspired!”  
  
UrGoh coughed, pulling the tip of his pipe from his mouth as he rubbed his chin. “It’s... _ok_ …”  
  
“ _Aargh!_ Trust a Mystic to have no taste!” SkekGra stomped over to the bed and leered down at UrGoh who just raised an eyebrow. “Do you have any better ideas?” he demanded as UrGoh rolled onto his back, still holding the pipe as he stared up at the Skeksis.  
  
Smiling, UrGoh just shrugged. If the name made SkekGra happy, then he was happy. Of course the Skeksis was now crossing his arms and pouting like a child. “You don’t like it, do you?”  
  
UrGoh gave a tired sigh. “SkekGra...it’s _fine_...re...lax…” He reached up with a free hand and gently tugged the Skeksis down to sit next to him. “It’s a...nice name. You always have...good ideas.” He leaned up, pressing a kiss to his other half’s bare side. “Stop...worrying...about what...I think…”  
  
“Your opinion matters too,” SkekGra muttered, averting his eyes, anger slumping into a dismissive melancholy. “If we both can’t agree on something then we’re at odds with oursel-”  
  
Raising his hand to cut him off, UrGoh grasped SkekGra’s hand and insisted, “I’m telling you...I...agree…” Sometimes SkekGra’s emotions really could just change without warning, cutting a hard detour through their normal conversations. Thankfully he was getting better at navigating his other half’s wayward sensitivities.  
  
Slowly but surely anyway.  
  
Exhaling, SkekGra squeezed UrGoh’s hand back. “I’m sorry for snapping,” he said quietly. “I just feel like there’s _so much_ to do and not nearly enough time to do it. Any little misstep could spell our _doom_. Everything has to be perfect or we risk losing our _one_ chance, UrGoh.” He paused, hunching his shoulders. “I don’t think we’ll survive another Conjunction. If we miss this one...we’ll die _alone_.”  
  
UrGoh frowned. SkekGra wasn’t wrong, but he was also not allowing himself to breathe. “We wouldn’t...die...alone.” Slowly he rolled back up to sit, gently tugging SkekGra into his lap to sit. “We wouldn’t be...one being...but we...would...be...together…”  
  
“You know what I mean,” SkekGra huffed, shaking his head even as he leaned back into UrGoh’s chest. “I’m _terrified_ …”  
  
“So am...I…” UrGoh pressed a kiss to the top of SkekGra’s head, just behind the nail. “That’s why it’s...important...that we...share...the burden…” He brushed through SkekGra’s mane, the urge to braid coming back as strong as it ever was. “You’re our...determination and...drive...so let...me...be...our...patience and... _restraint_ …”  
  
SkekGra sniffed and he gave a weak chuckle that quickly died. He sat silently for a few beats before he nodded and said, “Ok... _ok_ …” as he slowly twisted around to face UrGoh, both arms coming up to rest on the Mystic’s shoulders. SkekGra pressed his beak into line with UrGoh’s muzzle, eyes closing as he held his Mystic.  
  
Smiling, UrGoh let his eyes fall closed as well, both sets of arms coming to embrace the Skeksis until they were pressed chest to chest, SkekGra’s erratic heartbeat pounding against his own steady pulse.  
  
Ever so slowly, he felt them sync and fall into perfect rhythm.  
  
 ** _“I know it’s not much, but I hope you get some use out of it, Conqueror.”_**  
  
UrSol smiled, lifting a small box with his front arms. It was intricately carved, but none of the symbols were recognizable to even UrGoh. Slowly, SkekGra took the box in his own hands. When he moved to open it, UrSol place a hand over his wrist, shaking his head. **_“That’s for when you return home.”_** He insisted to them both with a chuckle. **_“Tonight, you should just enjoy what’s left of your time with us.”_**  
  
SkekGra exhaled and then nodded, shifting to hold the box underneath his arm. **_“Thank you, Chanter,”_** he said with a small bow of his head. **_“For your generosity and your kindness.”_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**UrGoh bowed his own head in turn, smiling to UrSol. _“We will...miss you...Chanter…”_ he murmured as he took SkekGra’s opposite hand into his own, lacing their fingers. _“Maybe one day...we will...meet again…”_  
  
Chuckling, UrSol shuffled closer and kissed UrGoh on the brow before leaning up and doing the same to SkekGra’s cheek, making the Skeksis twitch and sputter. **_“Perhaps,”_** he said, an amused glint in his eyes at the Skeksis’ reaction. **_“But if not in this life, then maybe in the next.”_**

 **_“How can you be certain there's another life?”_ ** SkekGra asked with a skeptical frown, lifting his chin as he pulled his hand from UrGoh’s to touch over the spot the Mystic had pecked. **_“What if this is all there is?”_ **

**_“And what if this is only the beginning, Conqueror?"_ ** UrSol asked with an eyebrow waggle. At SkekGra's bewildered expression, he chuckled and added, **_"I do not have the answers, but neither does anyone else. The universe is far too vast and unknowable.”_ ** UrSol bowed his head to them both and straightened, his soft smile never wavering. **_“I simply choose to be optimistic.”_ ** **_  
_**  
“I think I might have it this time!”  
  
Rolling his eyes, UrGoh leaned over the loft to peer down at SkekGra hunched over the workbench below. “You’ve been...saying...that...for... _weeks_ …” he murmured, smoking idly as the Skeksis carved into the bits of rock laid out on the table.  
  
SkekGra gave a dismissive grunt. “Yes, but I’m close to a breakthrough. I can feel it!” He put down the chisel and picked up the gem they’d encased in metal. It had taken a long time, but they managed to make a forge down in the caves, allowing them to melt down some of the scraps they’d collected. It didn’t fix the broken jewel, but the casing allowed them to bind a spell to the fragment. Thra’s magic didn’t come easy to either of them, but the last few tests had managed to at least get some movement, though the rocks would quickly fall apart before they took any definitive shape.  
  
UrGoh just rested his head on his forearm as he watched SkekGra place the gem atop the pile of carved stone. _“Come on…”_ the Skeksis said, stepping back as he practically bounced on his heels.  
  
There was nothing at first but then the rocks began to shake and wobble. A few tumbled off the bench and onto the ground, rolling weakly as they tried to take form. SkekGra gasped, his mouth open wide as he watched the rocks slowly began to stack on top of one another. “UrGoh! Look!” he pointed at the pile and gave a triumphant cackle, raising his arms in the air as the rocks continued to move and take what appeared to be a bipedal shape.  
  
UrGoh’s eyes went wide as the gem slowly rose into the air, hovering above the tallest of the rocks and wobbling as it tried to find its place atop the stack.  
  
The guardian was almost fully formed when it took its first step. Then suddenly, the gem froze in the air and tumbled down, hitting the floor and bouncing to land at SkekGra’s toes. The rest of the rocks shook and vibrated for another moment before crumbling into a broken heap, sending dust and dirt flying into the air.  
  
UrGoh winced and slowly got up, seeing the excitement drain from SkekGra’s face, replaced with immediate disappointment. “That was...the furthest I’ve...seen it...go…” he said, shuffling down the ramp to the Skeksis’ side. He took SkekGra’s hand, giving an encouraging squeeze. “We’re...close…That’s...good...progress…”

Sighing, SkekGra squatted down and scooped up the gem, turning it over in his palm. “All the symbols are right...the spell clearly _works._ I just don’t get it, UrGoh.” He looked to the Mystic, knotting his brow tight. “What are we missing?”  
  
“I don’t...know…” UrGoh said, wrapping one arm around the Skeksis’ waist to hold his hip. “Perhaps we should...seek out... _Aughra?”_  
  
SkekGra snorted and shook his head dismissively. “She won’t wake for just anything, UrGoh. We... _they_ made sure she would have uncountable distractions to keep her busy while Thra was under conquest.” He pinched his brow, closing his eyes. “The Orrery was designed to be a continuous stream of light bouncing from world to world. There is no endpoint and nothing to remind her of how much time has passed.”  
  
Nodding, UrGoh pursed his mouth. It made sense. The Skeksis wouldn’t want Thra’s eternal matriarch returning while they waged bloody wars on its creatures. His gaze flickered to the gem clutched in SkekGra’s hand and murmured, “Then...there’s always...to...morrow…”  
  
The Skeksis gave a dejected sigh and UrGoh gently pulled the yellow jewel free from his fingers as he leaned up to kiss him. SkekGra allowed it, letting his newly freed up talons comb through UrGoh’s hair and tangle in the knots.  
  
When they broke apart again, SkekGra gave a tug to one of UrGoh’s braids and said, “I just wish I knew what was missing.”  
  
UrGoh nodded and placed the gem on the loose pile of stone before leading SkekGra to come and sit on their bed with him. “We’ll get...there…” he said, settling down behind the Skeksis, his back two arms coming up to rub SkekGra’s tense shoulders while the other set played with his fluffy mane.  
  
SkekGra pouted, but closed his eyes, purring softly as UrGoh loosened up both of their tense upper backs. “Maybe we need to find the shard first? The Crystal is the source of life on this world. You said you saw us finding it in your vision?”  
  
“Mhmmm...it’s...in the...catacombs...of the...Castle…” UrGoh confirmed with a small smile. “Forgotten…”  
  
 _“Wonderful,”_ SkekGra groused sarcastically. “I’m _so_ excited to return.”  
  
UrGoh gave a light pinch to SkekGra’s nape, making the Skeksis open his eyes in irritation. “We won’t...go in...there...we’ll go _under_ …” He smiled and then brushed over the longer sections of SkekGra’s mane, finally giving into the urge to separate it into plaits. “UrSan...knows the river valley...she would...help…”  
  
“The Swimmer?” SkekGra asked with a raised brow, turning his head slightly and making his hair slip from UrGoh’s grasp.  
  
Giving a small huff of frustration, UrGoh nodded and gently turned SkekGra’s head to face forward again. “Yes…” he said as he made an attempt to braid, finding it difficult given the inconsistent length of the Skeksis’ hair.  
  
SkekGra was silent for a moment as UrGoh continued to rub over his shoulders with his back arms and braid his hair with his front set. “I wonder if SkekSa knows,” he finally murmured.  
  
“Knows what…?”  
  
“What happened to me.”  
  
UrGoh frowned as he tied off the first slightly lopsided braid, smoothing it down as best he could (though the hair stubbornly tried to stick up). “Well...we can’t...be certain...unless we...speak to her…” He knew that SkekGra had a friendship with the Mariner (or as close to a friendship as Skeksis allowed) but any fondness they had would be weaponized against her by the Emperor. If she did know, she most likely had disavowed the Conqueror for her own safety.  
  
Sighing, SkekGra tilted his head back until he was staring upside down at UrGoh. “In your vision, you said you saw _UrSkeks.”_ UrGoh nodded and SkekGra closed his eyes, his brow loosening in thought. “What did they look like?”  
  
“Like starlight…molded...into flesh,” UrGoh said with a small smile, pressing his fingertips into SkekGra’s collarbone. “They were tall...and regal…” He saw SkekGra nod, an indication to continue. “Only two arms...no legs...they hovered above...the floor…”  
  
He paused, his throat going tight. “There were...only... _eight_ …”  
  
SkekGra’s eyes opened and he straightened, pulling out of UrGoh’s grasp to turn and look at the Mystic directly. _“Eight?”_ he repeated, searching UrGoh’s face for any sign of a ruse. “But there’s _sixteen_ of us!”  
  
UrGoh took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes…” he confirmed, forcing himself to meet SkekGra’s frantic gaze. In helpless silence, he watched the emotions play out across the Skeksis’ face: shock, horror, and then finally an ever deepening despair.  
  
“Who-?” Before SkekGra could get another word out, UrGoh pulled the Skeksis fully into his lap, pressing their faces together.  
  
“Don’t...ask...because I don’t...know…” UrGoh murmured, petting SkekGra’s head. “I would...tell you...if I did…” He let out a low shuddering exhale and felt the Skeksis do the same.  
  
SkekGra reached up, pressing his palm over one of UrGoh’s clinging to his shoulder. “What if we’re not among them? All of this will have been for _nothing_ ,” he spat, his shrill voice cracking as he tightened his grip over the Mystic’s hand. UrGoh felt SkekGra begin to shake and he crooned, trying to soothe him.  
  
It didn’t tourniquet the wound. Instead, SkekGra took deep gulps of breath that slowly devolved into hiccups before ending in open sobs. Without any question or hesitation, UrGoh allowed the Skeksis to bury his head into his chest and weep. He had gone through the same emotions when he had come out of his vision all those trine ago. UrGoh wasn’t stupid. He had always known that they only had a 50% chance even if they did _everything_ right.  
  
No one would take those odds, but what other choice did they have?  
  
As SkekGra cried, UrGoh swallowed down the lump in his throat and tipped his head back, letting out a low hymn as he rocked with his Skeksis. Underneath the peal of his voice, he could distantly hear SkekGra’s cries become whimpers and small sniffles.  
  
Then the Skeksis was silent for a moment before SkekGra tilted his own head up, letting out what UrGoh could only describe as a mournful _wail_ . UrGoh didn’t stop singing, just pulled SkekGra as close as he could while their cries droned out into the ceiling of their home, the midday suns almost mockingly cheerful in their brightness above.  
  
He wished he could do more than cry. He wished that he could assure SkekGra that they would return to their true form and become whole.  
  
He wished he could promise SkekGra that they wouldn’t _die_ in the process.  
  
As they sang, UrGoh heard a strange ringing sound. It wasn’t obvious at first, but then it began to grow louder. There was a loud _thwack_ as something heavy hit the ground hard quickly followed by the distinct sound of stone grinding against stone.  
  
They both turned and UrGoh gasped as the pile of rocks on the floor shook, slowly shifting into the air and swirling into a storm of wind and stone. The fabric drapes blew back and forth frantically and SkekGra’s tools tumbled off the bench from the sheer force of the growing vibrations.  
  
In the center of the tornado, the gem was glowing a bright yellow. A deafening tone rang out and both Skeksis and Mystic covered their ears as the jewel was suddenly snapped between two thin rocks at the top of a massive stone torso.  
  
The sound cut out and UrGoh slowly raised his head, removing his palms from the sides of his head as he stared at this _thing_ that had formed right before their eyes.  
  
The rock creature straightened to its full height, easily towering over them both and casting them in its shadow. SkekGra squeaked and untangled from UrGoh, making a shield of his body between the Mystic and the stone.  
  
The creature didn’t attack, instead it shifted its stubby legs and then turned, looking around the den curiously (or at least UrGoh presumed it was, seeing it had no eyes).  
  
 _“UrGoh…”_ SkekGra breathed, slowly loosening his stance as he realized the creature wasn’t going to hurt either of them. “UrGoh...I don’t know how, but I think we did it…” 

SkekGra reached out slowly, tapping a talon against the rock’s shoulder and it immediately reared up in panic, pulling back a few steps. “ _Oh!_ Oh look at that!” SkekGra exclaimed, wiping the tears from his eyes as he stood and followed the creature in amazed wonder. “Don’t be afraid!” 

He offered a hand to the creature who slowly leaned down, the two rocks that cradled the gem shifting to rest at SkekGra’s eye level. “Well, this was an unexpected turn of events,” the Skeksis said as the stone guardian reached out with one arm, placing it in SkekGra’s palm.  
  
SkekGra turned back to look at UrGoh with a wide grin on his tear-streaked face. “Come over here, UrGoh! Look at what we made!” 

UrGoh slowly stood and shuffled over to SkekGra, staring up at the beast with wide eyes as he rested one hand on the Skeksis’ shoulder. “He’s...impressive..." 

"He's more than impressive! He's _wonderful!"_ SkekGra exclaimed, both of his hands shooting into the air. "We've made the perfect messenger to carry our knowledge to the Gelfling! Indestructible, unaging, _tame!"_  
  
He took a breath, grinning wide. "He just needs a name!"

UrGoh sighed. _Again_ with the naming. Considering how much of a fuss SkekGra made over naming their home, he was perfectly ready to sit out this discussion. 

"Any suggestions, UrGoh?"

 _Or not..._  
  
Rubbing his chin, UrGoh scanned the creature and noted the way the magic runes SkekGra had carved snaked their way down and through the stones. It looked like the large sections of its body might crumble into a heap at any point, but also as though they were being held aloft by invisible strings.  
  
Sensing the examination, the creature turned its attention to UrGoh and made a small rumbling noise as it lifted its left arm. The limb was currently a blank canvas, but it would soon be decorated with their message, the one that would hopefully be the key to guiding the Gelfling to the Circle.  
  
“He’s...not just...the messenger…” UrGoh murmured, reaching out with his hand to touch over the unblemished stone. “He’ll... _be_...the message. The...lore…of our...quest…”  
  
SkekGra twitched and glanced down to UrGoh as the Mystic thumbed across the sandy surface of the creature's arm. “Say that again?”  
  
UrGoh exhaled and began, “He’s not...just-”  
  
Before he could get another word out, SkekGra shook his head and waved his talons dismissively. “Nevermind. Forget I asked.”  
  
The Skeksis' gaze flickered back to the creature and SkekGra smiled warmly, reaching out to brush a few crumbles of loose sand off its head.  
  
“How does _Lore_ sound?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly not overly happy with this chapter, but sitting on it for another month won't make it any better.
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT.
> 
> Beta assistance by DerpingLina.


End file.
